You're Human
by red-as-a-rose12335
Summary: Katherine forced the cure down Caroline's throat. Silas wants to kill her now, Damon tells her to go to the place she'll feel safest and hide and never come back to Mystic Falls until Silas was taking care of. The only place and person she feel safe is New Orléans and Klaus. *Image not mine*
1. Chapter 1

**Katherine forced the cure down Caroline's throat. Silas wants to kill her now, Damon tells her to go to the place she'll feel safest and hide and never come back to Mystic Falls until Silas was taking care of. The only place and person she feel safe is New Orléans and Klaus.**

******Hello this is my new story it recently came to mind in this oneshot I read and I hope you enjoy it.**

**You're Human**

***Three months earlier***

Caroline said her goodbye's with Klaus. She's shocked her actually gave up revenge to make her happy. She actually choose her. Maybe she was wrong maybe he was really worth being saved.

"Aww, How sweet Klaus gave your boyfriend time off" Katherine said walking in.**  
**

Caroline glared at her. "Katherine" She said. Katherine smirked. "Now I'm really shocked all sweet Caroline Forbes. What would you boyfriend say if he found out that Klaus gave you a sweet little kiss on the cheek" She continued to tease.

"He was just saying goodbye"

"Really well wasn't didn't he say I intend on being your _last _love. I don't think that was a goodbye Barbie" Caroline rolled her eyes. "What do you want. Shouldn't you be running from Klaus or hiding from Elena she is trying to kill you, you know that right"

"An immortal hybrid that's gone and a baby vampire that's cuddling with Damon as we speak" Caroline looked shocked. _Elena choose Damon, ew why would she choose him, Where's Stefan"_

"I suggest you leave. I have nothing for you" Katherine smirked.

"You see I spent a five centuries running from Klaus. My life was taking from me but Elena got to live hers She went to parties, Had boyfriends, Go to dances, Proms, Graduate. I want what she has"

"Well you're a selfish bitch so you can't"

Katherine chuckled "Haha. I know but since I can't I might as well hurt the person Klaus loves and by doing that I'll make you the thing you don't want to be" Caroline's eyes widened when Katherine brought out the cure. "Damon still doesn't know the difference"

Caroline turned to run away but Katherine was already in front of her, She took a few steps back not wanting to fight. "Stay away from me. Klaus doesn't even care about me as much as you think he does"

"Sorry Darling"

Caroline flashed and pushed her on the ground. Katherine quickly got up and grabbed Caroline from behind. "I'm older and stronger then you" Katherine whispered in her ear.

Caroline used all her strength to flip her on the ground. Katherine groaned "You're strong" Caroline went to vampire flash away but Katherine had her on the ground with her hand in Caroline's chest. Caroline gasped.

"I could kill you, I should kill you but I won't"

"Please don't make me human" She begged. Katherine grabbed the cure. "Sorry" Katherine put the cure in her mouth and crushed it. Caroline gasped as she felt the cure go down her throat. She closed her eyes.

Caroline Forbes is now human.

***Present time***

"Caroline wake up. It's time to finish packing for college" Liz said knocking on Caroline's door.

Caroline groaned waking up.

Caroline thought being human again would be easier. She has to watch what she eats, Watch how much she drinks, can't run fast, Once she gets older she'll age, She's not as strong, and she's scared.

But there is an upside now she can get married, have kids, and be a family. Tyler hasn't come back yet with him helping werewolves in the Appalachian mountains. But today was the day that her and Elena are going to college.

"Mom stop crying I'm not going to be that far away I'll just be a couple of hours away from here. You'll be fine" Caroline exclaimed. "I know but today is the day that my baby is going to college. I have to worry, be sad, and be excited at the same time"

"Mom I'll be fine. Elena will be there and soon Bonnie will be back. I'm human now and it's time for me to slow down and live a normal life" Liz smiled. She put her hands on Caroline's cheeks. "I would be like this even if you were still a vampire, I'm so proud of you" Caroline smiled.

"Come on, No more tears it's time to pack remember" Liz chuckled and nodded.

Once they were just tapping the boxes up, Caroline's phone rang. It was Tyler.

"Hey where are you. Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls by now" Caroline asked. "I'll be there in about three days. I'm sorry I can't be there on the first day with my vampire turned human girlfriend" She smiled.

"Okay fine. I already have you signed up. Everything will be perfect. My mom and I are almost done, so I have to go. Call me later" She said. "Okay I love you"

"I love you too" She hung up.

"So I'm assuming Tyler won't be here for the first couple of days" Liz said. "No Why are you looking at me like that" Caroline asked. "Well Tyler is dead right and your alive" Liz started.

"Yes I know this"

"Now that you're human don't you want children and a Husband" Caroline frowned. "Can we not talk about this right now and get all of these bag in the car. Elena will be here soon"

Liz nodded.

"I'm not being mean sweetheart it's just the truth. Maybe Tyler isn't what you need right now" Caroline nodded and looked down. Was her mom right. Should she give up on Tyler.

* * *

Elena and Caroline were walking around.

"We're here, We're really here" Caroline gasped. Elena smiled and looked at her "We're here Care, We finally made it" Bonnie smiled from the other side. Her two best friends in the whole world are truly happy. The smiles on their faces were unbelievable.

"We're here guys, We're all her together" Bonnie said before leaving to talk to Jeremy.

"So you've had dreams about Stefan" Caroline asked as they walked. "Not dreams, more like bad feelings. Do you think I should call him" Elena asked. "No" Caroline instantly said. "Why not"

"Because do you think that he'd want to here how happy you are with Damon"

"So you're saying a should ignore this pit in my stomach" Elena asked. "That pit is called guilt, You did a horrible yet fixable mistake by choosing Damon" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Mine just saying Stefan shouldnt be hearing about Damon and you banging all summer" Caroline said softly. "Hey mom ears, I don't need to be hearing this" Liz said as she walked near them. The girls laughed.

Once everything was set it was time for goodbyes.

"Okay I need to get out of here before I take this all back and make you come home" Liz said. Caroline giggled and hugged her mom. "I'm only a few hours away, You call me if you need anything" Liz cried.

"I know, I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about" Liz broke the hug and hugged Elena. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you" Elena smiled. "Mom get out of here before I make you stay" Caroline teased.

Liz nodded "Elena just please take care of my daughter" Elena smiled and nodded. "Always" Liz smiled. "Bye girls, I love you" Liz said. "We love you too"

Liz walked away.

"I think it's time for a cheers roomie" Caroline said. Elena smiled. "I think so to roomie" Elena opened the bag she had blood-bags in and got two. She was about to hand one to Caroline but then remembered. "Sorry I should be use to the fact that you're a human now" Caroline smiled and nodded.

"It's fine besides I was only a vampire for about a year and a half. Even though it sucks that it was ripped away from me by that bitch" Caroline resorted. Elena frowned.

"Caroline I can turn you back if you want"

"I don't want to take any chances. I could not wake up again. Elena I'll be alright. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself plus I'll be able to do the things I could do as a vampire" Elena smiled.

"I know you can take care of yourself Caroline"

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. This chapter and next chapter will have no Klaus but the third Chapter will.**

**If you've read any of my other stories, I've recently deleted two stories and I want to restart The Change and I've been stuck with Saving Each other.**

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katherine forced the cure down Caroline's throat. Silas wants to kill her now, Damon tells her to go to the place she'll feel safest and hide and never come back to Mystic Falls until Silas was taking care of. The only place and person she feel safe is New Orléans and Klaus.**

******Hello thank you to all the reviewers and people who followed or favorite. This chapter goes a little fast.**

**You're Human**

"A roommate Elena. We have another roommate" Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline it'll be fine" Caroline rolled her eyes. She didn't want some roommate here, she wanted Bonnie. Bonnie hasn't answered any of her calls. Caroline doesn't even know if Bonnie knows that she's human.

Elena was okay with a roommate because that's normal.

"No it won't, we're supposed to be doing this with Bonnie not some weird chick that takes over all the small appliance space. Elena how can you be okay with a third roommate" Caroline exclaimed going through Megan's things.

"Because meeting new people means making new friends, and making new friends makes you normal the one thing that you want more than anything" Elena said. Caroline frowned. She looked through Megan's baskets.

"Caroline I thought we agreed to give her personal space"

"Well maybe if she didn't take long showers I wouldn't have enough time to look through her stuff" Elena shook her head smiling. "Elena think about it, what if you feel hungry and you want to eat her" Caroline asked. "Instead of eating her, I'd eat you" Elena joked. "Haha you're not funny" Elena smirked.

"What the hell is protein water" Elena shrugged.

"Who knows maybe if I drink it all she'll want to move out" Caroline opened the bottle and took a sip before Elena could protest. Caroline swallowed it. "Ugh this is disgusting. Here try"

"If it's disgusting why do you want me to try it"

"Because I do. Here" Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine but I don't know what this is going to prove" Elena chugged the bottle back after one drink she spit it out, She fell on the floor coughing. "Elena" Caroline asked scared.

Elena looked at her as she began to heal. "Vervain"

The bathroom door opened. Megan stepped out with only a towel on. "Hey are you okay" Caroline looked at Elena who was staring at Meghan.

"Elena here let me help you" Caroline said pulling Elena up. "I'm sorry I was just trying your water and I liked it so I asked Elena to try it. I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have been drinking your stuff"

"It's fine. Elena I'm just glad you're alright. It sounded like you were dying" Meghan said. "Yeah the water just didn't go down in the right pipe" Elena faked smile. "Okay I'm just going to finish my shower and get ready for the party" Caroline nodded.

Megan went back into the bathroom.

Caroline turned to Elena.

"She knows about you, She drinks vervain" Elena frowned. "Just because she drinks vervain doesn't mean she knows" Elena told her.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Seriously Elena we share a bathroom with this girl. What if she's a hunter, and she stakes you when you're in the shower? Or she steals your daylight rings while we're asleep and then you burst into flames when the sun comes up, Elena I'm worried

"Don't you think that, if she was a hunter, I'd be dead by now"

"I think we should lock her up. You know, let the vervain get out of her system, and then you can compel her to forget about us" Elena shook her head. "Caroline, I'm not kidnapping our roommate! The best way to convince her that i'm normal, is to act normal. And do normal, human, freshman-y stuff.

"Like" Caroline asked. "That party that cute boy that flirted with you invited us to" Caroline groaned and Elena smiled. "Remember you're human now so you have to drink less"

"I know and now you're going to torture it with me" They both smiled and giggled.

* * *

Caroline and Elena were ready to party. Even though Caroline still worried about what was going to happen to Elena, She was going to have fun, The one thing she needs.

"Hey, I remember you" Jesse came up walking to them. Elena smiled and Caroline looked away, _Ugh not him again. This was so much easier if it was Klaus. "_Hey. Flyer Guy" Elena said not knowing his name. "Jesse, technically, but 'Flyer Guy' works, too."

"I'm Elena, this is Caroline." Jesse smiled and looked towards her. "Nice to meet you" Caroline quickly turned around "Hi" Caroline smiled and turned away without another word. Elena followed her. "Can you at least be nice to the guy"

"Elena, I'm with Tyler" Elena stepped in front of her. "I know but he's in the Appalachian mountains and not here. I don't want to sound mean but is this what you want someone that's not here, Caroline" Caroline looked down.

"Elena I already talked about this with my mom. I don't want to talk about this with you" Elena nodded. She knows Caroline loves Tyler but she doesn't think Tyler loves her as much. He's left her so many time yes he had good reasons but know that Caroline's human she needs someone that'll be there for her.

Caroline walked into the house and Elena tried to walk in but suddenly she stop. "Elena what's wrong" Elena frowned. "Someone must own this place. I have to be invited in"

"Hey! I was wondering if you guys were gonna make it." Megan said. "Why are you just standing there, Elena don't you want to come in" Elena looked at Caroline. "Megan we're just waiting for someone. She's late and will be here in a minute"

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go hang" Elena and Caroline gave her bright smiles. Caroline looked at Elena and her smile instantly dropped "Like I said, she knows" Elena knew Caroline was at least somewhat right.

"Come on Care let's get out of here"

Once they were away from prying eyes, Elena pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Megan, it's Elena. Just calling to let you know why we left, so call me when you get this. Bye."

"Okay, it's settled. When she leaves, we grab, Or we could just let her know you weren't feeling, Elena, she saw you stuck at the threshold. There's no way that out of the thousands of freshmen, we were randomly paired with someone who knows about.

"Maybe it wasn't random"

Elena's phone rang. "It's Megan, Hey" She said. "Elena! You have to help me! He's chasing me!" Elena put the phone on speaker and Caroline leaned closer.

'Megan, who's chasing you" Caroline's eyes widened "Help me! Oh, my god!" Megan screamed. Elena looked at the house and didn't see anything unusual. "We can't come inside – the line's too long. If you come out – where are you" Elena asked terrified. "Elena, please help me!"

Caroline took the phone. "Megan, can you hear me? Get outside and we can help you. Please" The something falls on the ground behind them, they turned around. It was Megan.

"Oh my god" Caroline gasped. Elena crouched down beside her. Her neck is ripped open "Who did this to her" Caroline asked. "This was a vampire" Elena saw something move.

"Caroline I need you to run now" Elena ordered. "What no, I'm not leaving you. Elena you said it yourself I can take care of myself" Caroline protested. "Caroline this vampire could be older and stronger then me. Go RUN" Caroline nodded ignoring her better judgement.

She started to run far away. Suddenly she felt as if someone was watching her. She ran faster. She turned around to look if someone was in front of her. She turned back around and hit someone's chest hard.

She looked up to see who it was. She smiled, _Stefan._

"Stefan thank god you're here" She let out a deep breath and hugged him. "Yeah I thought I heard a scream. You okay" She nodded. She heart was racing. "You're human now"

She nodded. "Stefan we have a lot to talk about"

"Come on let's go back to my house maybe Damon can do some explaining as well"

* * *

"Damon I'm telling you, That isn't Stefan that's Silas" Jeremy yelled. "How is that possible I watched Bonnie turn him into stone" Damon asked in disbelief. Jeremy had to think of something. Bonnie didn't want people to know she's dead.

"Damon, I'm a hunter. My purpose in life is to kill Silas. I couldn't kill her if I didn't know what he looked life" Jeremy convinced. "Fine if what you're saying is true then what does Silas want"

"Kill, Silas wanted to die but the only way for him to die was to take the cure" Jeremy said. Damon frowned. "He can't the cure is long gone" Damon told Jeremy. Jeremy looked at Damon in fear.

"Who was the person who took the cure Damon" Damon's eyes widened. It really was Silas. His jaw clenched, If that's Silas then where in the hell is his brother. The cure is gone. Damon looked at Jeremy.

"Caroline"

"Call Elena and find Caroline. I'm going to find that son of a bitch"

* * *

"So Stefan do you want to explain to me how you didn't say goodbye or you haven't answered any of my calls or how you suddenly popped up when my roommate just died"

"I know that kind of look suspicious but I'm not the rippah. I haven't had human blood in a while" Silas answered as Stefan. "No do you want to explain how you took the cure instead of Elena"

"Katherine, She tricked your idiot of a brother and shoved the cure down my throat" Silas nodded. "It's been weird but I've adapt to it" Caroline explained. "I just need to call Elena she's been stressing out and she's probably worried that I've just ran"

"Can you call her later. I still don't feel comfortable" She nodded. "I understand" Silas smiled. He put his hand on her cheek "You look even more beautiful as a human" Caroline looked at him confused.

Before she knew it Stefan was choking her. She gasped. She hit is back when she felt he had a knife. She grabbed it and stabbed him in his lower back. He groaned, She threw him off her and ran downstairs.

Damon appeared and grabbed her by her shoulders, She screamed.

"It's me" She calmed down. "Where is he" Damon demanded. "Upstairs" Jeremy walked in "Jeremy take her away from Mystic Falls as fast as you can and don't tell me where you're going" Jeremy grabbed her arm. Caroline looked upstairs.

"Go Now!" Damon shouted. Jeremy and Caroline ran as fast as they could.

Silas came walking down the stairs.

"Wow you're slow"

* * *

"If I have to hear the word 'doppelgänger' one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it." Damon resorted. "You say you don't believe me, and yet your mind is spinning at the possibility"

"A), Get out of my head; B), I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin" Damon glared at him. "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, Nature retaliated by creating a version of me that _was_ killable. It's called a 'shadow-self'"

"Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now, what do you want with Caroline" Damon asked.

"I could tell you, but wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise?" Silas smirked. "You're not getting her"

"Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call, so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?"

"Where's Stefan?"

"He's suffering, like I suffered. So, call the hunter, bring me Caroline, and then I will tell you where your little brother is"

* * *

"Jer where are we going" Caroline asked.

"Somewhere far from here okay. We just need to make sure Silas doesn't get to you" Jeremy answered. "Why does he want to kill me" She asked. Jeremy shrugged "I don't know. Maybe it's because you took the cure or something else but all you need to know is that you'll be okay" She smiled.

"Have you spoke to Bonnie" Caroline asked.

"No I haven't for two weeks. She sent Elena a message this morning" Caroline nodded.

"Do you think we can do it. Run from an old ass witch/vampire" Jeremy looked at her. "You manged to get and old ass hybrid to be your puppy dog, so yes I think we can do it" Caroline nodded.

Jeremy's phone rang. It was Damon.

"Hey" He answered. "How far'd you get" Damon asked. Jeremy put it on speaker so Caroline could hear. "You said not to tell" Jeremy asked confused. Caroline looked at him confused. "You pick _now_ to listen to me" Caroline rolled her eyes. Damon is such a jackass sometimes. "We just passed Old Miller" Jeremy answered

"Good. Turn around, bring her here" Damon ordered, Caroline gasped "What? No!" She yelled. "No Damon I'm not doing that" Jeremy defended. "Dammit Jeremy bring that blonde to Silas right now or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what kill me, I've already been dead I'll deal with it" Jeremy hung up the phone and kept on driving. "Jeremy please don't take me back. I don't want to die" Caroline begged. "I won't" She nodded.

"JEREMY LOOK OUT" Jeremy turned around and the car smashed into a utility pole.

* * *

Caroline stumbled outside of the wrecked car while Jeremy laid immobile on the ground several yards away. She walked towards him as he ground. She fell to her knees.

"Jeremy. It's okay. Stay with me" She begged silently. Bonnie watched from the other side. "Jeremy you'll be fine. Someone will help you" She look at Caroline. Her face was banged up with bruises and blood.

"Care you're supposed to be having fun not getting into car accidents" Bonnie cried.

"Jeremy" Caroline whispered, dry tears fell down her face mostly from pain. Caroline saw a car pull up. It was Damon. He flashed to Jeremy and bit his wrist. "Come on Jeremy, Wake up you little punk" Caroline didn't know what should she be afraid of Jeremy dying or Damon.

"Wake up or I'll kill you myself" He looked at Caroline who look terrified and horrible.

Jeremy groaned in pain, He opened his eyes. "Care, Caroline" He moaned. "Hey I'm okay" She said.

Damon stood up and looked down at Caroline. "Please don't take me to Silas" He kneeled down to her "I'm not I know you're in pain but i need you to take my car keys and go somewhere safe and somewhere where he can't find you"

"But you and Jeremy" She said. "Barbie take the keys and drive. "Here do you want some blood" He offered. She shook her head and grabbed the car keys. She stood up and looked at Jeremy and Damon once last time.

She painfully got into the car and drove off.

Her feet were killing her and she felt as if she was going to pass out.

"First stop New Orléans" She whispered to herself.

* * *

**No Klaus will not be having a baby in this. I can't stand the thought of him and Hayley having a baby.**

**Please, Please, Please follow, Review, or Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hello thank you to all the reviewers and people who followed or favorite, I'm glad you're happy that their is no baby. The thought of Klaus and Hayley having a baby together makes me want to puke, And is the main reason why I don't watch the originals. And by the way, Caroline's face is still badly bruised.**

**You're Human**

**2 days later**

Caroline was eating at a Diner in New Orléans.

She felt a little better, Her feet didn't hurt as much but her face still looks bad. "Hello M'am can I help you with anything else" The waitress asked. "Um...I only have enough money to pay you from what I ate, I haven't ate or slept in two days and I'm starving" Caroline told her.

"I can get you some more pancakes because you're starving nd tired, Poor girl. You need to get some sleep" Caroline smiled and nodded. "Thank you" The waitress smiled and nodded. Caroline looked down and dug into her eggs.

She lost her phone in the car accident which means she has no one to talk to, no one knows if she's alright or not, all they know is that she's somewhere safe. The waitress came back.

"Your pancakes will be done soon. Are you alright M'am"

"First please don't call me M'am I'd feel old and it's been a hard week" She nodded. "Tell me about it" Caroline chuckled a little. "We're you in a bad accident" She asked Caroline. "Um...Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it"

"I'll be back in a second" Caroline nodded. "WAIT" Caroline yelled. The waitress named Levvi came back. "You don't happen to know the Mikaelson family do you" Levvi shook her head. "Okay sorry for bothering you"

Levvi walked away to take someone order.

"Now why would you be looking for the Mikaelson's" Someone said walking up to her.

"Who are you" Caroline asked. The good-looking man smiled "My name is Marcel what's yours" He asked. "None of your business" Caroline snapped. "Oh how is that fair, You know my name and I don't know yours"

"Well I'm not willing to give it away"

"Which means you're hiding" Marcel said. "Look I can help you out if you're looking for Klaus or Rebekah" Caroline looked at him carefully. "And why should I trust you" She asked. She didn't know what being on the run ment, Should she or should she not trust anyone. She knows she isn't going to get like Katherine.

"Well you can't but do you really want to walk around already hurt" Caroline frowned. She could tell Marcel was looking at her strange. Before she knew it she saw some of his veins from under his eyes.

Vampire.

"I got to go" Caroline dropped her money on the table and walked away quickly. She grabbed Damon car key's and tried to unlock her car. She was shaking so much the keys fell. She bent down to grab them but then she was pushed back against the car and had a hand wrapped around her throat. It was Marcel.

"Petty humans. Always think the can run from a vampire" Marcel teased. "Give it up. Tell me what you want with Klaus" He squeezed tighter. "Come on little girl, you don't have that much time left"

Caroline eyes started to close but then she heard a snap and Marcel's hand left her throat. She opened her eyes and saw Rebekah and Elijah Mikaelson. Caroline was breathing heavy.

"Rebekah" She took and step forward and then lost conscious and fell to the floor.

* * *

Caroline woke up.

She felt her cheeks stinging. Some girl was washing her face. "Who are you" Caroline asked panicked. "It's okay, Klaus asked me to" The girl answered. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Klaus where is he" She asked.

"Downstairs, I wouldn't go down there right now he's fighting with his sister" She went to put more water on Caroline's face and Caroline pulled away. "Please don't it hurts"

"It shouldn't hurt for a vampire" Elijah said walking in.

Caroline heartbeat raced "Well I'm not exactly a vampire anymore" Elijah nodded. "Come, You have some explaining to do" Caroline nodded silently and walked with Elijah.

To be honest Elijah looked the scariest of the originals. He looks so seriously and wears suits all the time.

Caroline and Elijah walked into the kitchen and saw Klaus and Rebekah yelling. "Stop being so bloody stupid and actually listen" Rebekah said. "I'm stupid says the girl who believes when a man give her a compliment means he proposed" Klaus teased.

"Niklaus stop bothering our dear sister" Elijah said letting them know they were in the room

"Caroline" Klaus said with a small smile. He saw the she hasn't healed. He then heard what Rebekah and Elijah were talking about when they brought Caroline home, He heard a heartbeat. Caroline was human again. "Hi, What happened" She asked. "You can explain that to use better than us explain that to you" Rebekah said.

Now that Rebekah knows Caroline took the cure she hated Caroline even more. From what she heard Caroline liked being a vampire, She only helped so Stefan and Elena could take it.

"Well I guess you know that I'm human" Caroline said casually.

"Yes, Please explain why you took it. I thought you didn't want it" Klaus said confused. If he knew Caroline wanted it, he would've tried harder to get it, but with what he said in the Gilbert home he thought she wanted to be strong, ageless, and fearless.

"I didn't take it by choice. That bitch Katherine shoved it down my throat" Caroline told them. Elijah looked at her curiously, He misses Katherine very much. "Where is Kathrine right now" Elijah asked. Klaus rolled his eyes. His brother what a love-sick fool.

"I have no idea. She ran as soon as I turned human"

"She hates Elena why didn't she just shove it down her throat" Rebekah asked. Caroline shrugged "She's Katherine, She just loves to ruin people's lives" Caroline said.

"Why don't you just turn back"

"I can't there's a chance I won't wake up. I'm trying not to take the risk until I have to" Caroline answered. "Fine next question why are you here, Shouldn't you be in college raising your pom poms"

"Says the girl who wanted to be a cheerleader" Caroline snapped. Oh how much she hated Rebekah, But since she is human she won't piss Rebekah off too much. "Silas wants to kill me"

"I think he killed Mine and Elena's roommate. He's walking around pretending to be Stefan" Caroline answered. "Why does he want to kill you" Klaus asked. _No way was he going to let Silas kill his love, His love?_

"I don't know"

"Is there anything you do know" Rebekah asked. Caroline rolled her eyes "I know how much Matt doesn't miss you" Rebekah glared at her. "Rebekah, Elijah leave" Klaus ordered. "Now" He said dangerously looking at Rebekah. They grumbled and walked out the kitchen.

"What is the real reason why you're here" Klaus asked walking towards her. "Damon wanted Jeremy to take me back to Silas. Jeremy said no and then his eyes were off the road and we crashed into a pole. Damon found us in enough time to save Jeremy and then told me to drive to the safest place I could be and hide"

"Why did you pick New Orléans"

Caroline sighed and looked down "Because even though you're evil and all. I know you wouldn't let me die and you're the only person I could trust" She answered truthfully. "Where Tyler"

"Doesn't matter, All that matters is if your going to help me or not and if you aren't can you at least tell me who I and who I can't trust" Caroline asked. _Yes she sounded rude, but it was Klaus he should be use to it. _

"I'll help Sweetheart but I want something in return" She nodded knowing that was coming. He flashed in front of her. "Why do you trust me, Why aren't you with Tyler or Elena. Why here in New Orléans"

"Because you've saved my life, Four times even though two times it was you're fault" Klaus smirked a little.

"Here" Klaus bit into his wrist. "It'll heal you" Caroline rolled her eyes. "I know that, but what if something happens to me" Caroline asked. "Nothing will" Caroline nodded and suck the blood from his wrist.

She pulled away and sip the blood out choking.

Klaus grabbed a towel and washed the blood from Caroline's mouth. Even though she spit the blood out she began to heal. "I don't think becoming a human means I can drink vampire blood regularly" Caroline said.

"Well Sweetheart that might be a problem"

* * *

***Later the Day***

Caroline walked into the living room.

She saw Elijah reading a book. "Hi, Do you guys have like any human food" Caroline asked. "Niklaus has someone going to the store for you" Elijah answered not bothering to look up at her.

"Okay then, Where is he" She asked. "Busy dealing with Marcel" She nodded.

Since she felt awkward, She started to walk away until he called her name. She turned back around. "Is there something I can help you with" She asked. "Sit" Elijah ordered.

She carefully sat down even though she didn't like the tone he was using. "Why does my brother care for you" Elijah asked. She looked confused. "Excuse me"

"Why does my brother care about you"

"Um...I don't know"

"Well I believe you do" He snapped. Caroline sighed "I'm sorry but who are you to tell me what I do or do not do. I honestly don't know but please don't tell me what to do" She stood up to leave but Elijah was in front of her. She took a few steps back.

"My sister told me about your sharp tongue. And luckily I'm use to that. You're just like Katherina and Rebekah" Caroline nodded.

"Right because you had to deal with them correct. I'm not like them, I will speak my mind no matter what happens, When somebody tells me I can't do something I'll do it. Just because I'm a wimpy human doesn't mean I'm strong. Don't ever compare me to Katherine or Rebekah" She barked. Elijah was a little taken back.

"I'm just going to let you know a few things. If you plan to hurt my family, You will not live. No one hurts my family and lives" Elijah threatened. "How delusional are you. Kol and Finn, Yes I did have some part in it but Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon they're still alive" Elijah looked down.

"I'm sorry for my part but don't act like some big bad original when you're not. I wouldn't hurt your family. I'm here because I need help, and Klaus he's willing to help" Elijah nodded. "Just watch out Caroline if Silas is a threat to my family-"

"He won't be, I promise"

"Good because I wouldn't hesitate to give you over" Caroline frowned. "And that is why you and Katherine get along, You think you're better then your brother but your not. You all are the same"

Caroline walked away hoping what she said got to Elijah.

_I can't believe I just stood up for Klaus. We're not friends. Are we? He is helping me but he killed Aunt Jenna and Tyler's mom. We are not friends, He's just helping me because...Because he likes me. That's all. I don't have feelings for Klaus._

* * *

"Damon, I haven't seen Caroline. We have to find her" Elena said. She's been worried sick, Caroline's been missing for two days.

"She's fine. Jeremy and I saw her before Tyler picked her up to go take a trip" Damon lied. He wanted Elena to be happy so he isn't going to bring up the fact that Silas is still alive and wants Caroline.

"Why haven't you told me this. I've been lying to Sheriff Forbes. She's confused, Caroline hasn't answered or called anyone. She's disappeared like Bonnie okay. I didn't sign up for college just to be alone" Elena complained. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want you to go to college alone but sadly Bonnie and Caroline are doing there own things"

"Fine then answer this, Where is your car" Damon frowned. "Someone stole it" He lied. "You're lying. Damon, I've been with you long enough to know when you're lying. Tell me what happened"

"Elena, I have more important things to do then talk about Caroline and College and explain to you about what happened to my car. Now I will talk to Liz myself because unlike you she's actually willing to listen" Elena eyes widened as she watched Damon walk out the door.

Damon walked on the porch of the Forbes house.

"Finally, Where is my daughter"

"That's the thing. I don't know" Liz's eyes widened. "WHAT" She yelled. "Let me in and I'll explain what happened" Liz continued to glare at Damon but let me in. They walked into the living room.

"Okay so heres the thing. Your daughter took the cure and became human" Damon started. "Yes I know this" Liz snapped. "Silas an immortal witch who wanted to take the cure and die, isn't drowning in a river like we thought he was"

"Get to the point"

"Okay. He's my brother's doppelgänger now, Don't ask me to explain I still don't know how it's possible. But he looks exactly like Stefan and since Caroline is Stefan's best friend she trust me. Silas tried to kill her, I told Jeremy to take her away from Mystic Falls. Silas told me about my brother who missing, I told Jeremy to bring her back and then somehow they got into a car accident"

"I got there in time to help Jeremy. I gave Caroline my car keys and to go someplace which she'll be safe and hide"

"You told my daughter to run after she got into a car accident" Liz asked dangerously. She has stakes on her and she's not afraid to use it. Damon stood in front of her.

"Would you rather her be Silas food. I saved her life. She wouldn't of been safe. I have to worry about keeping Jeremy quite, Lying to Elena about Caroline, and I have to find my brother. So think where would Caroline feel safe"

"She's been here all her life. Everyone who would want to keep her safe is here"

Damon smirked.

"Not exactly everyone, Caroline you smart apple" Damon said to himself.

* * *

**So Caroline does trust Klaus but She is fighting her feelings for him because of the things he's done and Marcel might be a problem for Caroline and Klaus. **

**I miss Kol so much. I want him back on my TV screen and I've heard Nathaniel will be on PLL, so I guess I'll have to start watching. ********Speaking of my baby Kol, Klaus Mikaelson will be coming back to Mystic Fall on 5x11! So excited we get some klaroline scenes. But sadly I am no longer a Elijah or Rebekah fan. Elijah and Rebekah are to OOC for me now and I can't stand it but luckily I still LOVE Klaus.**

**I honestly don't support the baby plot line so I won't have a Klaroline baby BUT if you do want Tyler thrown in here, I have thought of ways for him to be in this story. No BABY AT ALL but sadly what happened in 4x16 will come up**

**PLEASE Review, Follow, or Favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hello thank you to all the reviewers and people who followed or favorite.**

******Spoiler: Katherine will have a part in this not just because she made Caroline take the cure. And I LOVE Katoline (Katherine and Caroline) so later they will talk. (Kind of a bigish spoiler but that's okay)**

**Best-of-Spies-and-Nerds: Since I no longer like Elijah, Caroline will defiantly keep telling Elijah to get off his high horse, but Elijah won't continue to be an asshole, and Caroline will be a badass human, Since she was a badass vampire, she'll be strong. Thank you for reviewing.****  
**

**I have no idea what happening on The Originals, I'm going on what I've heard on Tumblr. My user name is Blue-as-the-night-sky. This chapter goes I bit fast. They go to the party very soon, So watch out for that.**

**You're Human**

Caroline walked downstairs.

She went into the kitchen and saw Klaus cooking. "Morning Love" He welcomed. "Hi" She said uncomfortable. It was weird to her, Klaus making breakfast and everything. "So what are you making"

"Eggs, I assumed you'd be hungry" She smiled. "You know me so well" She joked.

"I talked to Elijah" He brought up. "Oh, I didn't mean to offended him" Caroline tried to explain. "No someone needed to yell at him. I'm not even surprised at how strong you were"

She looked down.

"I have clothes for you" He said.

Caroline's head snapped up "Excuse me" She asked. "Well you've been wearing the same clothing for three days, and it seems uncomfortable. They're in your room" Caroline nodded. "Thank for helping me, I'm actually kind of shocked"

Klaus turned around. He walked in front of her "Well I can't be an emotionless monster all of the time right" She looked into his eyes. At first she thought that he was joking. He stared into her eyes. He put his hands on her cheek. She looked for the soul she knew was there. His eyes didn't just consumed darkness, She saw a shed of light. That how she knew there was humanity.

Before he could say something, Caroline pulled away "The eggs are going to burn" He frowned.

She was blushing. His hand on her cheek felt amazing.

"I'm going to take a shower but thanks for making me eggs"

"You're welcome"

_Ugh why did I let him get that close to me. We're not supposed to be that close. _

She went upstairs to look at the clothes Klaus got her. She was surprised, Tight leather jeans, a cute hot pink tank top and a varsity jacket. It's not something she would usually wear but it was extremely cute.

"I picked that out for you just in case you think Nik did" Rebekah said walking in.

"Well, Thanks it cute" She nodded.

Rebekah was about to walk away when Caroline's voice stopped her. "I'm sorry" Rebekah turned around "Sorry for what" She asked confused "I know how much you wanted the cure"

"It doesn't matter. I'm still vampire whether I like it or not. Now get into the shower. You're starting to stink" She ordered then walked away. Caroline rolled her eyes. Even why she was trying to be nice Rebekah was a bitch.

Caroline sat down and thought about all the things that she missed back in Mystic Falls. Elena, Her mom, Tyler. _Tyler must be wondering where I am. I can't tell him that I'm with Klaus in New Orléans and some big bad immortal witch is after me. I guess I won't tell him._

She tried to forget what was going on and take a shower.

* * *

Caroline walked back down after a long, nice, hot shower.

Everything was quiet, She walked around until she heard a noise. She quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, the noise got louder. She was shaking. _Where in the hell is Klaus._

"Who are you" She started around with her knife pointing at a girl. "Who are you" Caroline asked. Klaus and Elijah walked in. "It's alright Sophie, The girl is staying here" Elijah said.

Klaus looked at Caroline who still had the knife pointed at Sophie "Caroline, Sweetheart you can put the knife down" Caroline nodded. "Who is this, Where you. I was scared"

"Obviously" Sophie said. Caroline glared at her. "This is Sophie the witch that is helping me, Sophie this is Caroline a friend of mine" Caroline gave him a questioning look when he is 'friend of mine'. "You have a friend that is human"

"Yes"

Sophie looked at Caroline closely. "Do I know you" She asked. "Well since I was going to stab you, I don't think so" Caroline snapped. Sophie nodded. "Will she be attending"

"Attending what"

"A party Marcel is throwing" She answered.

Caroline looked at Klaus. "Marcel, You know the guy that tried to kill me" Caroline said. Klaus smirked "He asked if you would come, He wanted to apologize himself"

"He doesn't seem like that good of a friend if he wanted to kill me just for knowing you"

"Fo or Friend same meaning look. I need to know that you'll be alright Rebekah is coming and so is Elijah" Elijah looked at, Klaus _Since when has he cared about anybody but himself. _

I can protect myself.

"I know you can. But not against a vampire"

"I don't think she should go" Sophie spoke up. They looked at her "I'm sensing something about her, Somethings not right" Sophie is studying Caroline. "What do you mean somethings not right, I'm a normal human being. Look Klaus I don't want to be vampire food. And I thought the idea and hiding is to be hidden, I don't think a room full of people is hidden"

"No one from here knows who you are trust me. It's against good and evil. Come it'll be fun"

"Fine, I'll need a dress"

"Come on then. Niklaus already told me to take you" Rebekah said walking down the stairs. "Hurry up now, I don't have all day to be waiting" Caroline nodded. "Klaus, I'm going to kill you for this"

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline searched store to store for a dress.

Caroline felt weird about the fact that Rebekah was being honestly nice to her. She even helped telling her what was a good dress and what wasn't. They were acting like friends.

"Rebekah is there any reason why you're being nice to me" Rebekah was a bit shocked. "I'm not exactly trying to me mean it's just weird that you're being decent" Caroline finished.

"If you've been stuck with a family filled with boys wouldn't you be nice to a girl staying with you"

"You've never been nice to me before. Actually you've been a bitch to me since you met me. Remember you tried to get on the cheer team and wanting to steal my boyfriend who I was madly in love with"

"Fine if you're expecting an apology you're not getting one. Here try this on it'll look good on you" Rebekah said shoving a dress at her. "See that's what I mean. People who hate each other don't help each other out"

"Okay then explain you and Niklaus"

"What do you mean explain Klaus and I"

"You claim to hate my brother yet you intend to stay here because you knew he would protect you. You say you're madly in love with Tyler and yet he has no idea where you are, let me guess he didn't even show up to college for you"

Caroline glared at her.

"That is none of your business"

"Rebekah maybe if you stop acting so mean and rude people would like you. Inside you're a good person but you don't show it. If you acted nice to me, I wouldn't be mean to you"

Rebekah nodded.

"Thanks for the dress it pretty let me try it on"

***Hours later***

Klaus saw Caroline walk down the stairs.

He felt is breath was taken away. She looked amazingly beautiful. Her mid long, sliver, sparkled dress showing her long legs with her beautiful golden hair curled, and her long heals looked amazing on her.

"Close your mouth you'll get flies" Rebekah teased. Caroline looked down and blushed. She looked at Klaus, He was wearing and dark black suit. She was guessing he was the devil.

Rebekah and Elijah left first.

"So I'm assuming I'm going with you" Klaus smiled. He offered her his arm, She shockingly took it. Klaus has no idea what he was doing but with how the way Caroline was acting he guessed he was doing something right.

Klaus and Caroline walked into the ball.

Everything looked amazing.

"Wow, It's beautiful" Caroline said amazed. Klaus nodded agreeing with her.

Marcel looked around and he saw Caroline and Klaus, He smirked. "Well if it isn't the lucky to be alive human and my sire" He welcomed. Caroline stiffened which Klaus noticed. "I wanted to apologize for trying to kill you it was rude of me for a new comer to come around and to try to kill her" Marcel apologized.

"It's fine, I'm still breathing aren't I" Caroline said.

"Oh sharp tongue" Marcel said. "Look Klaus I'm going to find your sister and if you want to share Camille I'm willing to share" Caroline looked at Klaus confused. _Camille._

"That won't be a problem"

Marcel smirked seeing Caroline's reaction and knowing he hit a nerve.

Once he walked away Caroline looked at Klaus "Who's Camille" He asked. Klaus frowned "Some girl Marcel is interested in, Now that my sister is back in town, he'll probably ignore her"

"Typical men, And why did he ask if you want to share her" Klaus could hear the jealousy. He smirked "Are you jealous" Caroline rolled her eyes "Jealous, Of someone you like please get over yourself"

"Do you want to dance" He asked trying to forget the conversation. "Do I have a choice" He smirked and shook his head. He took her hand and brought her to the dance floor as they slowly dance.

"I've wondered are you drinking vervain"

"If I said no. would you compel me"

"You know I'd never hurt you" She looked at him. "Says the guy that stabbed me with a Lamp and then bit me"

"I saved only" He interrupted. "Only until I was about to die" She added. He slowly twirled her around. "I'd never hurt you again" She leaned in closer. "Can you explain to me what your plan for Marcel is"

"I have witches willing to risk their lives to fight. Marcel is king of this town and he's made sure no witch uses magic"

"How does he know when I witch is using magic or not" She asked. "That is something I need to find out" He answered. He twirled Caroline again, Then he dipped her down, and then they slowly came back up.

Marcel and Rebekah watched the cute moment between the two.

"Aww look at that. Klaus got himself a girl"

"Caroline, Please she wants nothing to do with my brother" Rebekah told him rolling her eyes. "Really, That comes to a surprise to me watching them dance, He hasn't even paid attention to the fact that Camille's here. And look how beautiful Caroline's looks tonight, God she took my breath away" Marcel compliment.

"Look I don't have time to hear you fond over how Caroline looks pretty tonight so can you please, go over there and talk to your friends" Rebekah snapped. Marcel put his hands up in defence "There is no reason for you to be jealous Rebekah. You know you look the prettiest of all the women tonight" Rebekah smirk.

"I need booze. Like now so please excuse me" Marcel nodded.

He made his way over to Caroline and Klaus. "Do you mind if I cut in" Marcel asked. Klaus glared "Actually mate, I do" Caroline looked at Marcel. "It's fine Klaus" Klaus looked at her shocked.

Klaus broke away from Caroline and let Marcel dance with her.

"Hello little human"

"I have a name Caroline"

"Ah yes Caroline what a beautiful name. Not shocked though"

"Now how are you friends with Klaus, Is there any possibilities you're more than a friend" Caroline heart raced. She did not feel comfortable being asked so many questions.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom" Marcel nodded. "All yours"

* * *

Caroline walked through the house looking for the bathroom.

She walked into a room that had no one in it. She looked at the paintings on the wall. She was shocked to see the drawing Klaus showed her at the Mikaelson's ball was there. She smiled a little.

_What am I doing. That moment with Klaus in the morning, coming to the ball, and dancing. I love Tyler and only Tyler. I can't even think about having any romantic feelings for him. I mean he is being sweet to me and cares for me no. No, No, No Caroline Forbes control yourself._

"Caroline Forbes" She heard.

Caroline turned around. She saw two strange men. "Who are you" They both lifted their hands, They were shocked to see nothing affected her. She saw them smirk. Her eyes widened and she tried to run. One of the men grabbed her from behind.

The other man out his fingers on Caroline's head. He started doing a spell.

"Is that any way to treat a lady" Caroline knew that voice.

Rebekah.

Rebekah flashed and snapped the neck of the one holding Caroline neck and knocked out the other one. Rebekah grabbed Caroline's shoulder "Are you okay" She asked. Caroline nodded her head. Rebekah saw that she was still sacred.

"I need you to go get Nik and leave. I'll get him and see what he wants" She said pointing at one of Caroline's attacker. "Go now" Caroline ran out the room. She walked downstairs and searched for Klaus.

"Lost" Marcel asked. "Where is Klaus" She asked in a hurry. "In the back talking to Camille. I wouldn't want to interrupt" Marcel teased. "And I don't care" Caroline told him. She went outside and saw Klaus talking to some blonde.

She frowned watching Klaus make Camille smile. She looked down then looked back at the two. She shallowed and gathering her self-esteem, She walked up to them.

"Klaus we need leave now"

Klaus looked at her confused. "Excuse me Camille" Klaus got up and grabbed Caroline's hand leading her away from Camille. "What happened Love"

"I was just attacked. You've known but you were to busy talking to the blonde bitch" Klaus was taken back by her attitude. "Where are they now" Klaus asked. "Rebekah killed one and then she's getting the other one for questioning"

"Witch or Werewolf or Vampire"

"I think it was a witch" He nodded.

"Come let's leave"

"Don't you need to say goodbye to your friend" Caroline asked glaring back to Camille.

"Come on we're now"

* * *

Rebekah tied the man to the chair.

"Caroline get water and a knife" Caroline nodded confused. "Rebekah what are we doing" Klaus asked. "We're waking him up and seeing what he wants" Rebekah answered.

"Why do you care about Caroline"

"I don't but you do" Klaus looked at her surprised. He though Rebekah hated him since he gave the cure to Silas and tried to dagger her and then trying to dagger Elijah.

Caroline gave Rebekah the knife. Caroline grabbed the cup of water and threw it on the man. Rebekah smacked him. The man groaned and woke up. "Wakey, Wakey. Now let's get things started" Rebekah greeted.

"Rebekah I think I can do this" Klaus said pushing Rebekah aside. He grabbed the man by his neck. He flashed his golden eyes and sharp double fangs. "What is your name"

"Carter" The man said with his thick accent.

"Next question why do you want Caroline" Rebekah asked. He looked at Caroline "Silas wants her. I need to make sure his plans fail" Caroline grabbed the knife from Rebekah and put it up to Carter's throat.

"Why" She asked.

"I'm a traveler. My life propose is to make sure Silas doesn't get what he wants. He want you so I have to kill you. It's just what I was born to do" Carter smirked. Klaus eyes flared in anger.

"Does anyone else know that she's here" Klaus asked.

He shook his hand. Klaus smirked.

"Good" Klaus quickly snapped his neck. Caroline gasped.

"What are you doing. I was going to ask why did Silas need me" Klaus shrugged. "Oh well he's dead and no one knows he's here" Klaus smirked. Caroline glared at him.

"I now have travelers searching for me to kill me and then I have Silas who wants me. And I was about to find out why and you killed him" Klaus smirked dropped. "Nik, You're such a bloody idiot" Rebekah said.

"If you would've let me ask him the questions we would've had everything we needed to know"

Caroline glared at him and walked away.

Klaus growled.

_Protecting her cost them his plan, Sophie was going to be pissed and Elijah. It's like everything he does to make her happy fails. It would just be easier to give up but he can't. Everything about her makes him happy. Seeing her fills his dark soul. She is his light._

Five steps forward, Five steps back.

* * *

**Review, Follow or Favorite**

**Please no negative.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

**Marcel does not have feelings for Caroline (Sorry I'm not Julie Plec and I don't like triangles all the time) but Marcel will try to make Klaus jealous. Klaus does NOT have feelings for Camille. I wouldn't have Klaus feel anything for anyone other in Caroline (I'm a klefan shipper too)**

**I also want Caroline to be more special then the fact that She is now human, so that will be a spoiler for later chapters.**

**This Chapter is short but exciting.**

**You're Human**

Caroline laid in her bed stressed.

Bonnie sighed as she watched. "Caroline you are not supposed to be upset. I go to Elena and find her smiling then I come here and see you frightened, upset, jealous, terrified. I wanted both of you to be happy. Care, You weren't suppose to become human" Bonnie saw a tear fall from Caroline's eyes.

Caroline sat up trying not to cry.

_I'm stronger than this, I can't let petty jealousy bring me down. I have to find out what travelers are, Find out why Silas wants me, and I have to apologize to Klaus. I don't even know why I got so upset, I was just about to finish the puzzle and I lost the last puzzle piece._

More tears fell down her cheek. She quickly whipped them off.

_Don't break Caroline, Don't break._

Once Caroline felt better she walked downstairs. She felt cold as soon as she hit the last step.

She went into the dining room and laid down on the couch.

"Long night" Rebekah said coming in. Rebekah sat on the other couch. "Yes, I had a dream about Bonnie and Stefan it was weird" Caroline answered. "Where is Stefan" Rebekah asked.

"Who knows, He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts, I even sent letters to unknown places, He hasn't once thought to call me" Rebekah frowned. Caroline looked at her. "I thought you didn't care about Stefan"

"What would make you think that"

"You and Matt, I thought Stefan was in the ex zone" Caroline smirked. "Whatever what about Tyler" Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'll answer that question when I'm drunk" Rebekah nodded.

"So what is it like, Being human again"

"To be honest, I hate it. I loved being a vampire. Now I get tired, my feet hurt, I can't heal, and I have to run for my life from not only Silas but from travelers as well, be glad you didn't take it"

Klaus frowned.

He was listening to his sister and Caroline talk, It upset him that she hated being human and she was afraid to turn back. He should've been there to stop Katherine, He should've made sure everything was fine before he left, He should have killed anyone that hurt her. He needs to kill Katherine.

"Caroline if we're going to be honest with each other. How do you feel about my brother"

Caroline sighed knowing that it was going to come up. "I don't feel anything for him" She lied. Rebekah rolled her eyes "Caroline when you lie, Your heart beat races up, Yours just did. Which I'm going to guess you feel something for him"

"I'm not allowed to. Rebekah, your brother killed Elena, Jenna, Tyler's mom, Tried to kill Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, me" Caroline basically screamed. "But you've noticed he's changed. You've noticed how he is blowing off everything he has to do, to make sure you are alright. Whether my brother wants to admit it or not, He's damn near in love with you"

"Is it wrong for me to have feelings for him. Because I'm finally going to admit it. I have feelings for him. I'm falling for him and his bad hybrid goodness. But what would be friends think, And I'm human now. Do you really think Klaus is going to want to be with some pathetic human"

Rebekah nodded

"Only because you are the pathetic human. You have feelings for him, Show it and tell him. Let him know and forget what your friends think. They aren't you Caroline" Rebekah explained.

"And who made you the voice of reasoning. You've been in love more than I can count, I don't need your advice Rebekah" Caroline snapped. Rebekah glared then got up and walked away.

Caroline sighed "I already made her mad before I could even ask if we are friends or not, Great going Caroline"

* * *

Klaus couldn't stop drawing Caroline after hearing her admitting her feelings for him.

After everything he still thought she hated him but she didn't. She was just scared to admit her feelings because of her friends. He was finally going to get the chance to be happy, to feel, to love, to care. He has all of that in her.

Caroline walked in.

"Hello Sweetheart, I thought you were ignoring me" Klaus asked. "I'm not ignoring you" Caroline told him. "What are you drawing" She asked trying to change the subject. "Nothing"

"That doesn't seem like nothing"

He put his drawing book away. "Yes Caroline" Klaus asked. "I wanted to apologize to you. For being so rude yesterday" Caroline honestly felt bad. She knows how and who Klaus is, She's just not use to it.

"It's fine Sweetheart. I should've listened" Caroline was shocked. She didn't expect that from him. Klaus Mikaelson actually admitting something was his fault was the first. "Then why didn't you" Caroline asked as polite as she could.

Klaus stood up from his couch and stood right in front of her.

He put his hand on her cheek "Because the thought od someone hurting you or someone trying to kill you, makes me go insane, angry, unbelievably mad Caroline" Caroline eyes widened. She looked down at his lips then looked back at his eyes.

"Why, Why does my life matter to you that much"

"Why do you think Caroline" He creased her cheek, She closed her eyes, Loving the feeling his hands gave her. She opened her eyes back up. "Because you have feelings for me" She answered.

She put her hand on his.

Klaus looked back up at her, Her heart beat raced. Klaus knew that this was the only chance he'll get. He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. She kissed him back. It was slow, Sweet, and passionate.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, His hands dropped to her waist holding her there.

He pulled away waiting her reaction. She took a breath and looked back at him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her. She kissed him again. He was shocked but he didn't mind.

They hungrily kissed.

Before they knew it Elijah and Rebekah walked in. "Where we interrupting" Rebekah teased looking at Caroline. Caroline pulled away and ran her hand over her hair. "No, I was just about to go" She said embarrassed and she ran away.

Klaus growled.

"Do you not know how to knock" He asked. Rebekah shrugged. "Come on Niklaus you know our family doesn't knock" Elijah joked. Rebekah chuckled watching Klaus's face get red.

"What is so important" Klaus asked. "Sophie wants you, Come" Elijah ordered. Klaus rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this bloody women. Klaus nodded and walked with Elijah.

He saw Sophie pacing.

"What the hell happened last night. We were supposed to attack" Sophie asked pissed.

"I had more important things to handle" Klaus answered. "More important than getting your 'kingdom' back. We made a deal" Sophie yelled "And that deal has yet to be broken" Klaus fired back.

"Listen asshole I can do this with or without you"

Klaus flashed to her and grabbed her by her neck. "No you can't can you" He squeezed her neck tighter. "Don't think for a second that you can come here and threaten me" He shouted. "Do I make myself clear" She nodded. He let her go, Sophie fell on the floor breathless.

"We'll pick another time to attack, Are we done" Klaus asked. Elijah nodded not wanting to deal with Klaus.

"Good" He smirked.

* * *

Caroline ran her hand through her hair as she paced.

_Okay Klaus and I kissed, Okay I kissed back, And then he pulled away and I pulled him back for another kiss. Maybe it was the best kiss I have ever had in my life. Ugh we kissed._

Klaus walked into her room.

"What happened to knocking" Caroline asked. "I think we're passed that stage Sweetheart" Klaus told her. "Okay, So I guess you want to talk about what happened"

"Yes"

"Look okay. I liked it, I liked kissing you" She admitted, What was the point of lying. Klaus smiled and grabbed her hand. She pulled it away. "We can't be together" She said. Klaus smile vanished.

"Why not"

"Because it's not right. You, me, I'm human you're an immortal hybrid. And as much as I want to, We can't. Klaus you have hurt to many people" She answered with tears filling her eyes. She looked him in the eyes and saw he had tears of his own.

"Why did you kiss me knowing that you didn't want to be with me" He asked. His sadness was replaced with anger. He wasn't angry with her, he was angry with himself. Caroline stepped away and turned around.

"Answer me" He yelled.

She turned around "Because I want to take a shot. I wanted to forget everything and try. But when I came back up here I realized that I can't, I can't just escape" She shouted.

He glared at her.

"Please don't be angry. But I can't Klaus, I'm sorry. If you want me to leave-"

"No, Stay. You're right. I'm too much of a bastard for your love anyways" Her eyes widened hearing him say that. Before she could even respond he walked away. She sat back on her bed and cried. She let all the tears fall out.

Klaus walked out side.

He stopped the tears the were trying to fall. He grabbed the bench and slammed it on the floor breaking it to pieces.

_He knew she would've regret it. But when she pulled him back she thought that they still has a chance. Why has this one girl change his world. Why couldn't he just give up. He wanted to. But his heart didn't. His heart wanted her not anybody else. _

"Dammit Caroline" He whispered.

"Why can't I let you go"

* * *

**Hi, I know most of you are pissed.**

**So Caroline admits her feelings for Klaus to Rebekah, Klaus and Caroline finally kissed but She regrets it. Caroline cries, Klaus emotional, but picks himself up by realizing he can't let her go no matter what he or she does.**

**Read: King fit for a king and Another Original**

**PLEASE Review, Follow, or Favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

**I will try to fix a grammar. So Caroline is in huge denial. She's going to act like nothing happened. Because she is afraid of getting hurt. Klaus is angry, He'll be a bit of an asshole in this chapter. Watch "Love don't Die" The Fray's new video. With Candice Accola. **

**The dress that Candice was wearing in the video, Is the dress Caroline's going to wear in this chapter.**

**This Chapter is a little fast. I'm going to warn you, Silas won't becoming for Caroline as quick as possible so you won't see him until later. R.I.P Silas though (These damn TVD Episodes have been boring as hell without him)**

**You're Human**

Klaus walked into Marcel's bar.

"Marcel, I see you tighty up the place" Klaus welcomed as he saw Marcel talking to Camille. "Niklaus Mikaelson, I haven't seen you in a couple of days. I was getting worried" Marcel said. Klaus smirked.

"Well I've been busy"

"Scotch Love, Neat" Camille nodded. Klaus turned to Marcel. "Where is the lovely Caroline. I haven't seen her roaming around here either?" Marcel asked. "Hiding" Klaus smirked. "Hiding from what?" Marcel asked.

"Nothing important, She's probably shopping with my sister and what not" Klaus told him rolling his eyes. Marcel smirked.

"I see you two love birds are fighting"

"Not love birds Marcel. You know I think love is such a silly little thing" Klaus lied. He wasn't just lying to Marcel, He was lying to himself. "Whatever you say Klaus. I saw the way you were looking at her last night, The dancing. I must say you two make a cute little Beauty and the Beast"

Camille walked back to them with Klaus's drink.

"Who makes a cute little Beauty and the Beast?" She asked. "Sweetheart, It's not nice to listen to other people's conversation. No body likes a lurker" Klaus smirked. "Right, Sorry I was just bored"

"Don't mind him, He's just being a stick in the mud. Him and his girl are fighting" Marcel told her. Camille's eyes widened bit. "You're dating someone?" Camille asked. "No, Marcel just loves to be that annoying little friend, That can't mind his business"

"You might of met her Camille. Blonde, Blue eyes, Sweet smile" Marcel continued to ignore Klaus. "Oh you mean the one that looked at me like she wanted to kill me" Camille asked.

"I'm going to go find Sophie. You two stick to your tiring conversations"

Klaus got up and walked away.

He saw Sophie cooking. "Well, Well the slave still works" Klaus mocked. "Well the slave doesn't have money so I think she'll continue to be a slave without a idiot hybrid that ruins her plans"

"I told you not to speak to me that way. And like I said. Caroline needed my help"

"More than you ruling this town and giving witches their freedom back sorry if I don't sympathize for her" Sophie finished rudely. Klaus's smirk dropped. He grabbed her by her chin.

"You are going to be the witch I come for if Caroline is in trouble, If she hurt, If she's lost or missing, even if she is happy, You will help her. And you will listen to me and only me" He compelled. Sophie repeated everything he said.

"You shouldn't be able to compel Witches" Sophie said. Klaus smirked. "Haven't you heard. I'm an original hybrid. I can do whatever I want when I want, One day you will understand that" Klaus finished turning back around.

* * *

Rebekah walked into Caroline's room. She saw Caroline laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"We're going to a party tonight, Get up stop moping" Rebekah ordered. "Is Klaus going to be there?" Caroline asked nervous. Her and Klaus haven't talked in three days. "Probably. Now While I find you something cute to wear please explain to be what happened between you and my brother" Rebekah said searching through Caroline's new clothes.

"What is there to explain"

"How you admitted to me that you we're falling for him and then you two kissed and now you've ignored each other. You've been moping and my brother has been moody"

"I told him I regretted it" Rebekah immediately looked at her.

"WHAT, What the bloody hell is wrong with you. From what I saw you weren't exactly upset about it" Rebekah said angrily. Caroline stood up. "I don't know what happened. I don't know what I was thinking. The only thought I had was 'man this guy is the best kisser'"

"I know what you were thinking after. You were thinking about what he has done to Elena or Bonnie or Jeremy, Matt. You were putting your pathetic friends in front of you" Rebekah snapped.

"Rebekah I don't want to fight with you about this. Can you just explain what part we're going to?" Caroline asked wanting to avoid the conversation. Of course it was weird that Rebekah actually wanted her to express her feelings.

"I'm throwing a party at Marcel's Bar. He's making sure that all Vampires are there and making sure no witches get in" Caroline sighed. "What is the deal with you and Marcel"

"Nothing. I fell in love and he chose power over me and I ended up back into a box for a while" Rebekah told her. "I'm sorry Rebekah. But you have to of have someone who truly loved you back"

"Stefan, but we both know that he will forever love that doppelgänger bitch" Rebekah said bitterly. Caroline frowned. "Well Elena is in love with Damon sadly" Caroline told her rolling her eyes.

"Why do you hate Damon so much anyways. I mean I have my reasons but I don't know yours?"

"When I was human he made me his chew toy. He abused me, Messed with my head, treated me like trash, fed on me. And Elena knows what he did and still considers me a bad friend for wanting to protect her"

"Well isn't that your best friend. Shouldn't you hate her for being with someone who did that to you" Rebekah asked. She hates Elena even more know, How dare she call Caroline a bad friend for wanting to protect her.

"Elena has her flaws but so do I and so do you"

"Don't ever compare me to Elena Gilbert" Rebekah ordered. Rebekah smirked when she found the perfect dress. She threw it at Caroline. "Here you're going to wear that and these heels"

Caroline nodded.

"Good now if you'd excuse me. I have things to do as well" Rebekah told her. Rebekah went to turn around but Caroline stopped her. "Rebekah thanks for being my friend. I know we've hated each others guts, and I want to thank you for being my friend when I need one"

"You're Welcome. Now hurry up we don't have time to waste"

* * *

"Your sister is throwing a party did you know that?" Klaus looked a little surprised.

"Well that's my sister. And where is the party?" Klaus asked. "Here actually. She asked if I'd ask all my little vampire friends and then she told me to keep all witches out. It's the least I can do after getting her daggered" Klaus smirked.

"Do you still have feelings for my little sister"

"No, She's too much to handle. I'm on Camille right now, but you know since you did say there was nothing going on with you and Caroline, I guess I could move onto her" Klaus glared.

"What have I hit a nerve" Marcel teased.

"Let's get two things clear Marcel. One don't ever think you can mess with me, I won't hesitate to kill you. Two leave Caroline alone or else" Klaus threatened. Marcel smirked. "Or what?"

Klaus glared "Or I will tear open your insides, And watch you beg for forgiveness, and then right when you think you are safe, I will hunt you down and rip out your heart from your body"

Marcel was slightly affected. "Do I need to remind you I am king of New Orléans not you. I make threats not you" Marcel yelled. Some of the vampires started to stand up. Klaus smirked.

"Alright, Alright. I understand. We wouldn't want what happened last time you yelled at me to happen again now do we?" Marcel glared. "I understand this is your home but let's not forget it was my home first. I saved you, and now I wish I would've let him kill you"

"Have a nice night Marcel. I'll be here waiting for my sister"

***Hours Later***

Klaus was talking to Camille.

"What did he do once he thought you left" Klaus compelled her. "He talked to that young girl Davina. She stays up in an attic. She hasn't been out since she was little" Camille answered.

"She's a witch is she not?" Klaus asked.

"I heard witch, So I assume she is" Klaus growled. "Go back to serve people drinks and forget we had this discussion" Camille nodded and walked off. Klaus smirked to himself, _The witch Davina, That's how he knows._

He stopped smirking when he saw the girl walking into the bar with his sister.

_Caroline._

She was dressed in a short, black, one long shred sleeve, and Tall black heels. She has her hair curled, Bouncing off her shoulders. He thought she looked beautiful at the ball, He has no words for how she looks now.

His breath was taken away.

"Well, Look who showed up" Marcel said walking up to Caroline and Rebekah. "Marcel what do you want. We don't have time for games" Rebekah snapped. Marcel held up his hands. "I just wanted a thank you for pulling off this wonderful party in a one day notice" Caroline chuckled. "Thank you Marcel" Rebekah thanked.

Marcel nodded. "I wanted to be the first person to say this but you two look amazing, I haven't seen this much beauty in a while" Caroline looked down and blushed. "Ahh, I see this time I get a smile, last time You couldn't even dance with me without looking for your boyfriend"

Caroline looked at him confused. "My boyfriend?" She asked.

"I mean Klaus" He apologized.

"Well isn't this a nice little treat" Klaus said walking over to them. "Sorry Marcel but I need to burrow them for a minute" Klaus told him. He looked at Caroline and Rebekah angrily.

They followed him outside.

"What in the hell is going on. Caroline is supposed to stay at home Rebekah" Klaus hissed. "She's been locked up in the house for four days. She going to need some air plus I was bored. Be nice Nik"

"Don't test me Rebekah. I will put you back into the box that you've rotted in" Klaus threatened. "Klaus, I'm going to be fine. You and Rebekah are here and I'll be with her all night" Caroline insisted.

"Weren't you almost kidnapped last time" He asked glaring at her. "Why are you acting like such an asshole" She asked. Klaus smirked. "Come on Love, It's nothing that you aren't use to remember I'm nothing but the big bad wolf" Caroline eyes widened.

Both of them didn't notice Rebekah going back inside.

"So this is how it is now. I offend or reject you and now you hate me. Klaus I have my reasons and you know that" Klaus rolled his eyes. "Once you explain the ones that really matter I'll give you the time you wish to explain"

"I'm going to find Rebekah. At least she'll understand" Caroline snapped. She turned around and Klaus was in front of her. He grabbed her by her shoulders. "I understand Caroline, You just don't"

Caroline frowned. Klaus opened the door for her. Caroline walked in and went to the bar. "Shot please, of anything you have" Caroline asked Camille. "Money?" Camille asked. "It's all on me" Marcel said.

Camille nodded.

"What do you want now" Caroline said. "I just wanted to say hi, Look I have something to talk to you about" Caroline drunk her shot and then refilled it. "I want nothing to do with you, So no we don't have to talk" Caroline stood up but Marcel grabbed her arm.

"Sit Down" He said dangerously.

She ripped her hand away from his tight hold. "Leave me the hell alone" She ordered. She looked around until she found Rebekah. "Why did you leave" Caroline asked. "You and my brother need to get over your petty ways and get along" Caroline rolled her eyes. _Why is Rebekah so much like me?_

"Look I need you to keep me away from Marcel. He's starting to scare me"

Rebekah looked concerned. Caroline showed Rebekah her wrist. Marcel grabbed her hard because Caroline's wrist was turning purple. "Did he let you go" Rebekah asked.

"No I was strong enough to pull my hand away"

"No pathetic human is strong enough to do that" Rebekah snorted. Caroline rolled her eyes. "First I'm not pathetic, Second I did. an we please just dance" Rebekah nodded.

Caroline had to admit she was enjoying herself. New Orléans had fantastic music. Someone put their hands on her hips "Enjoying yourself" Klaus asked. "I thought you were ignoring me"

"Never Sweetheart"

At this point Caroline was grinding on Klaus. She was drunk enough not to care. Before her and Rebekah started dancing they took a few shots. She was shocked finding out that Klaus could dance like this.

"Come outside with me" Caroline begged.

Klaus lead her back outside.

* * *

"I don't like this" Caroline told him.

"What don't you like" Caroline looked up at him. "This. Us. Or whatever we are. I've been in hell for the past three days that we've ignored each other" Klaus looked shocked.

"Why has it been hell, Sweetheart"

"I don't know I jus-" She was interrupted by a scream.

Klaus knew that scream anywhere. "It's Rebekah. Caroline stay here no matter what happens stay here" Caroline nodded scared. Klaus went around the bar. Caroline stood up.

"Caroline" She heard someone whisper. "Caroline, Over here" She looked around. "Help me please" She heard a man beg. She shallowed. She looked around for something to grab. All she could find was a big screw bar.

She went to where the voice was calling her name. Suddenly the whispering stop, She heard nothing. She started to shake. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Hello Care" She turned around.

"Tyler" She whispered shocked. He smirked. Before anything else could happen, Someone knocked out Caroline.

Everything tuned into darkness.

* * *

**Yes, I brought Tyler into this. I hope you aren't pissed. And Caroline is having mixed emotions about the whole things. She confused about what she wants. I can assure you, The next two Chapters will make you happy**

**Who is the person that Tyler is working with and why is he working with them? **

**Spoiler: Two more people will be back and you get to find out what is taking Silas so long**

**Please review, Follow, or Favorite.**

**No harsh comments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow thank you for all of the reviews, followers, and favorites. **

**Yes, I brought Tyler. I thought he could help bring everything together, I didn't really want to being him in so soon but I thought it could get some questions answered. And yes, You will be happy with the next three chapters.**

**I know Katherine couldn't heal from Vampire blood but Caroline can't. The blood just doesn't completely go down her throat.**

**You're Human**

Klaus found Rebekah. She had gotten shot.

"Nik, Get the bullets out of my legs" Rebekah ordered. Klaus nodded. He quickly picked each bullet out. "Who shot you?" Klaus asked. "That asshole Tyler Lockwood. He's here Nik, Where is Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus growled.

"Stay here I'll be back"

"No, I'm fine. I'll come with you" Rebekah said. "When did you see him?" Klaus asked. Rebekah groaned. "Before you got here. I went to attack him then he pulled out the gun and shot me. The coward couldn't even fight on his own" Rebekah sneered. Oh how much she hated him.

"We need to go back to Caroline" Klaus said.

They went back to the place he left Caroline. "She isn't here" Rebekah said. Klaus turned around and glared at her "No Rebekah I just thought she was invisible" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Marcel, He could have her. He wouldn't leave her alone all night, come on"

Klaus walked faster then Rebekah. He had to find Caroline. He walked in and found Marcel and his friends. "Marcel" He growled. He grabbed Marcel by his collar and slammed him to the wall.

All the vampires were about to attack but Rebekah stood in front of everyone.

"The girl I was with early, She's missing. I got shot on my way back in and if someone knows something speak up or everybody including Marcel will die" Rebekah announced. "SPEAK NOW!" Klaus shouted.

"I don't have Caroline. I haven't seen her since she danced with Rebekah. You have my word" Marcel said.

"Sorry Darling but that doesn't do you much good. Caroline told me you've stalked her all night. Either you let us torture it out of you or tell the truth" Rebekah told him.

"I am, Sires honor. I did not see Caroline since she was at the bar" Klaus loosened his grip. "Fine" Klaus let him down. He turned and looked at the group of vampires.

"Night Walker. I have a proposition for you. If any of you find her, I will gave you a daylight ring, That is already spelled which mean I wouldn't be breaking Marcel's rules" Klaus offered. Most of the vampires were paying attention.

"Good the search starts now"

* * *

Caroline groaned waking up.

She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in the woods with her hands tied up. She looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing her dress anymore, She was wearing jean short, T-shirt, and some shoes.

"Morning" She quickly turned around. _Tyler._

"You know I was a little shocked that you came to New Orléans but if you think about, It actually makes sense" Tyler said. Caroline glared at him. "What do you want with me?" Caroline asked. Tyler smirked and bent down. He stroked her cheek, She moved her head anyway. "To see my beautiful girlfriend. Well I think after last night ex-girlfriend"

"You know I've watched you. Silas told me you had a thing for Klaus and I didn't believe him until I saw you kiss him. I sat there and thought of all the way I was going to ruin his life"

"Silas" Caroline whispered.

"Yes, You see. I went back to Mystic Falls to tell you I couldn't be with you and I had to ruin Klaus's life but then I find out that you ran and no one had seen you in a long time. Elena found out and is pretty pissed about it"

"Silas gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. You see I can kill Klaus without dying. Isn't that the best" Tyler grinned. "I just have to give him one special thing. You." Caroline eyes widened. This wasn't the Tyler she use to know.

"Tyler please. Don't" Caroline begged. "Oh why not, After kissing the guy that ruined my life. You deserve to die Caroline. Don't worry though Silas still has no idea where you are so. Until we bring you too him, You're in the clear"

"We?" Caroline asked lifting her eyes brows.

"We" Someone behind her said. She turned around and glared. "Well if it isn't the wereslut herself. Hayley" Caroline said. Hayley glared back. Why in the hell was that slut here?

"Hey Babe. I was just about to tell her about us" Hayley smirked and kissed Tyler, Caroline groaned. "You lying son of a bitch. This was the werewolf you were helping. What were you doing getting laid" Caroline growled.

Tyler smirked.

"Sorry Care, You just didn't do it for me anymore" Caroline rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe him. Of course she didn't love him as much as she thought she did but their was still pain.

"Now what are you going to do Tyler. Give me over to Silas and then he helps you kill Klaus. News flash he's not" Caroline told him. Tyler rolled his eyes. "He's not even a witch anymore, How could he help you"

"Well that's where you come in"

"What, I drank the cure so guess what it's gone. Silas is forever immortal and not a witch" Caroline snorted. _For someone who thought they were smart, Tyler was acting dumb._

"Your blood is the cure Caroline, Now do you understand" Caroline's eyes widened.

"No" She whispered.

"Yup, Silas has to drink every ounce of your blood to become a mortal witch so basically you're screwed" Caroline glared harder. "Hayley, I'm going to get the truck. Make sure she doesn't leave" Tyler ordered.

Once Tyler was out of sight, Hayley turned around and looked at Caroline.

"What are you, Tyler's little lap dog" Caroline snapped. Hayley smirked. "Sorry but you can't get to me. I mean as soon as we give you over to Silas you'll be gone for good"

"Do you really think that Tyler will truly love you. Look at him now. All he wants is power" Hayley rolled her eyes. "And what about your boyfriend, Doesn't he. With his hybrids, New Orléans, Wanting to control everything and everyone. I mean he was more controlling in bed" Caroline head snapped when she finished. _Klaus didn't, Did he?_

"What" Caroline yelled.

"Yup, He didn't feel like being your puppy all night so he came to me"

"You lying, psychotic, bitch" Caroline sneered. _Yes, When I get my hands untied. I'm going to kick her ass._

Hayley pulled her up. "Isn't sad both of your boy toys have been with me" Caroline smirked. "Yeah but if you think about it. They only loved me" Hayley growled which made Caroline's smirk grow. She looked at Hayley's hands. She had a knife.

Caroline thought fast. She kicked Hayley on her legs. Hayley fell down which gave Caroline enough time to grab the knife and start running. She ran as fast as she could knowing that wolves run fast.

She hid behind a tree. Caroline used the knife to get herself untied. Once she finally had both hands free, She started running again.

"Caroline, You know I'm a wolf and I can smell you" She heard Hayley yell.

"Dammit"

* * *

Klaus searched everywhere he could.

He hasn't slept or he hasn't ate. All he has been doing his finding Caroline. Marcel even offered a witch to help him look for her. Klaus knew that Marcel was just trying to distract Klaus from what he wanted.

"I need something that she wears or if any of you are close to her I could use you" The witch said.

"Nik was close to her, us him" Rebekah said. Klaus got Rebekah and Elijah to help. "Give me your hand" Klaus did as he was told. He knew if it was any other day, He would've snapped her neck for telling him what to do but he needed to find Caroline.

The witch started doing a spell. She muttered words under her breath. "I see her, She's in the woods, running from someone. She's frightened" The witch told them. "She's lost and She just ran past a water fall"

The witch stopped and looked up.

"That's all I can give you" Klaus looked at Rebekah. "I know the woods, it's somewhere almost out-of-town. Come on Elijah, Nik" Rebekah ordered. Elijah and Klaus looked at each other and nodded.

"Niklaus you said that your Hybrid Slave hated you and wanted revenge. Why?"

"He wants revenge because I tried to steal his girl" Klaus said sighing desperately. "Caroline, correct. I know that is not all of what you did continue" Elijah said sternly.

"He once was loyal and now he's not. He turned all my hybrids against me and they teamed up to put me down. I couldn't have that could I?, I slaughter every single on of them"

"And then?"

"I might have killed his mom" Klaus finished with a proud smirk. "You killed his mother great. You do know that the girl you are so intended on finding is with him, He is trying to hurt you and we both know that you've fallen for the girl, so please think about what he would do with her"

"He wouldn't kill her"

"How do you know. We both know that someone as stupid as that dog will choose revenge over love"

* * *

Caroline froze when she heard footsteps.

She wasn't afraid of Hayley but she sure as hell wasn't risking her life. When she didn't hear anything anymore she started to run. She ran until someone tackled her.

Caroline groaned. "Miss me" Hayley smirked. Caroline pushed Hayley off her. "Like hell I did" She snapped. Caroline saw the knife, She went to grab it but Hayley already had it in her hands.

She put the knife up to Caroline's neck. "Stand up. We're going to Tyler"

"Make me" Caroline challenged. "Put the knife down and make me" She repeated. Hayley smirked and threw it on the floor. "I'm a werewolf this should be easy" Caroline stood up. "Bring it"

Hayley went to punch her in the face but Caroline caught her fist and twisted it. She used her foot to slam her to the ground. Hayley growled showing her yellow eyes. Caroline grinned.

Before Caroline knew it, Hayley flashed up wolf style and punched her. Caroline felt blood trickled down her nose.

Caroline knew it wasn't going to be a fair fight but she wasn't going to give up. "You're pathetic. Stop now and this will all be over" Caroline shook her head. Caroline then tackled Hayley to the ground. Caroline started to punch Hayley in the face.

Hayley flipped them over and punch her hard. Caroline kicked her off. She crawled to the knife. Once she had it in her hands, She was ready. Hayley then slammed Caroline back, and wrapped her hands around her throat.

"I was going to let you live for Tyler but you mean nothing to me. Revenge on Klaus means nothing to me" Caroline brought the knife up and cut Hayley's cheek. Hayley screamed.

Hayley fell. Caroline knew she'd heal quickly, so she had to protect herself. Caroline put the knife to Hayley's jugular and stabbed her. Hayley swallowed and closed her eyes.

Hayley was dead.

"What did you do" Tyler yelled. Caroline's eyes widened.

Tyler flashed and lifted her up by her neck. Caroline kicked her feet. "You killed her. Do you know what I will do to you" Tyler squeezed tighter. Caroline closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes when she was dropped to the ground. She heard Tyler scream.

The person turned around.

_Stefan or Silas_

"Caroline run now!" Stefan screamed with his fangs showing and his eyes red. "RUN!" She nodded. She stood up and ran, She turned around and ran into someone's chest hard.

It was Klaus. "Sweetheart are you okay" He asked. She nodded tear filling her eyes. Klaus hugged her. He backed up. He saw Caroline had a black eyes, her nose was red, and her wrist were purple. "Where is Tyler?"

"Stefan or Silas is dealing with him. Klaus if it's Stefan you have to help him. Tyler's a hybrid" Caroline begged. Klaus nodded. "Rebekah is not far from here I need you to find her"

"That won't be hard. I'm right here" Rebekah announced. "And look we have company" Both Caroline and Klaus looked and saw Elijah carrying someone Caroline wished she never see again.

_Katherine._

"Well if it isn't Katerina" Klaus smirked. Katherine had her eyes focus on Caroline. "Hello Caroline, I haven't seen you in a while" Katherine smirked. Caroline glared.

"Rebekah take Caroline home, Elijah lock Katerina up until I get back, and I will deal with Tyler Lockwood" Rebekah nodded and took Caroline. Elijah struggled to pull Katherine with him.

Klaus went to find Stefan and Tyler.

Once he found them, He was shocked to see Tyler lying on the floor with a stake in his heart. Stefan turned. "Klaus, I haven't seen you in a while. Where is Caroline"

"She's fine. Now I need to make sure you're Stefan and not Silas"

"I'm not Silas"

"I can assure you I'm smart enough not to trust that. What happened in the twenties" Klaus asked. He knew Silas wouldn't be able to know that. "I was the ripper back then. I met you and Rebekah, I fell in love with Rebekah and then the bar we hung out got shot from vampire hunters and then you compelled me to forget you and Rebekah until you gave me my memory back" Stefan explained.

Klaus smirked.

"Welcome to New Orléans, Stefan"

* * *

"Why haven't you gone for Caroline yet?" The witch asked Silas.

They were at a bar outside of Mystic Falls. "Because I need to find the anchor. Once I drink the cure, She'll drink the cure from me, and we'll live happily ever after. But after I become human I have to break the other side. I decided to do that first and then go get the walking blood bag" Silas answered. Finally after two thousand years, He will live a life with the lovely Amara.

"What about that promise you made Damon Salvatore. To bring there best friend back?"

"Once I destroy the other side that witch bitch will be back, No offense and all" Silas smirked. "You said Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Peirce left. Didn't Stefan get his memory back what if he finds Caroline and goes to help her"

"You know what. Stop with the what if's. They get annoying. I'm going to die soon so I'm living in the present" The witch nodded. "All I have to do is get Qetsiyah off of my back then I'm home free"

"And I get my wife back"

"And you get your wife back" Silas said.

* * *

Caroline sat in the living room.

Rebekah gave her some blood to heal even though it didn't go down her throat, She healed. "So you killed the wolf girl?" Caroline nodded. "I had too. Out of self defense" Caroline said.

"I'm shocked that you were able to take a werewolf"

Caroline shrugged "Maybe taking the cure gave me super strength" Rebekah and Caroline laughed. "Thank you for helping me heal. I had the hardest day today" Caroline sighed.

"Your ex-boyfriend tried to kill you and he was cheating on you with the girl you hate"

"She said something interesting about her and Klaus" Rebekah looked at Caroline curiously. "She said they slept together" Caroline looked at Rebekah to see her reaction. "What do you think about when you heard that?" Rebekah asked.

"I was angry. I felt kind of upset" Rebekah lifted her eye brows.

"I know what you're about to say. Why are you angry?, Why are you upset?, Why won't you just tell him how you feel?" She mocked in Rebekah voice. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

"Cute you two are getting along" Caroline turned around and saw Stefan and Klaus.

"Stefan?" She said. Stefan nodded. Caroline smiled brightly and ran to hug him. "I've missed you" She whispered. Stefan smiled "I've missed you too" Caroline pulled back. "Where have you been?, Why haven't you called?, Tell me everything that happened" Caroline said cheerfully and fast. "Calm down, Caroline" Stefan laughed.

Caroline hugged him again.

She looked at Klaus and mouthed 'Thank you', He nodded. Caroline then sighed remembering what Hayley said. He noticed her changed and looked at her curiously. Rebekah smiled at Stefan. Stefan smiled back.

"Not to interrupt but, Katerina wishes to speak with you Caroline" Elijah said walking in. Caroline took a deep breath. She nodded and looked back to Rebekah and Klaus.

"I want to speak with her alone"

* * *

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite.**

**You may or may not like the new twist I have for Caroline (It is kind of weird but I'll explain it), Klaus and Caroline will talk about what Hayley said, and Everyone will deal with Tyler, Plus We will see what Marcel has planned for Klaus.**

**And yes Rebekah ships Klaroline. I had to have Hayley die, next Chapter will have a big Klaroline moment and they'll be a Stebekah and Kalijah moment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow thank you for all of the reviews, followers, and favorites. **

**Of course I had to have Hayley died. It made me sick even writing her name. Like I said there will be NO klaroline babies, It would make sense but I don't support the plot line so NO baby.**

**Okay I made it look like Katherine was the villain. Let me tell you she's not, Silas and Marcel are the villains. Not Katherine. So if you want Katherine to die or get hurt I'm sorry but Katherine is my second favorite character.**

**You're Human**

Caroline walked into the room where Katherine was.

"I've been waiting" Katherine said. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well I've been ignoring" Katherine smirked. "Maybe turning you human was a good thing, You're more confident now"

"Trust me, I'm not" Caroline said.

"Umm...Caroline be more proud of yourself. I watched you take out a werewolf and kill the dog" Katherine told her. "You were there. I saw you kill her then I heard Elijah and Rebekah, Sadly they heard me and I'm now trapped in this house. Please sit" Caroline glared at her. "Katherine what do you want. Let me guess Silas is going to put Klaus down if you bring me back" Caroline snapped.

"So you've figured out that your blood is the cure" Katherine asked.

"Yes I did. Now why are you here" Katherine smirked. She stood up and walked around. "Have you ever wondered why I choose to kill you, Why I choose to allow you to live, Why I choose to make you human?"

"I know why you turned me, You wanted Klaus to break the curse by using me as his vampire sacrifice. And the other questions I'm sure I don't want to know" Caroline answered. "It's pretty good though" Katherine admitted.

Katherine reached into her purse and pulled something out.

She handed it to Caroline. Caroline looked at her curiously and then opened it. It was her birth certificate. "Why do you have this?" Caroline asked. "The better question is why doesn't your blood match your father's or your mother's"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how your dad isn't how you think he is"Katherine answered. "What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "You know the story about me. I turned into a vampire so I wouldn't die and then Klaus slaughtered my whole family. Well there was one survivor. My cousin Amelia, I know ugly name but you get the point"

"No I actually don't"

"Well since she was human, She had a child, and the child had a child, and then the whole Petrova population grew again" Katherine explained. "Yes okay I get that but what does it have to do with me and the fact that you turned me human"

"A lot. William Petrova the last generation of Petrova since Elena is a vampire. 1995 he went to a bar, A little outside of Mystic Falls. There he met a girl and decided to take her home with him, She was on a break from her police work. Then three weeks later, She was pregnant with a child. William was found dead months after. He had know idea she was pregnant"

"The good thing is. She was already married. The husband knew she cheated but accepted it since he was cheating. She thought the little girl was his but she was William's"

"Okay what does this story have anything to do with, Hurry up because I'm about to leave"

"I didn't get to the best part. When Elena said you were impatient, She's not lying" Caroline rolled her eyes. "The daughter's name was Caroline" Caroline's eyes snapped up and looked at Katherine.

"And the mother's name is Liz Forbes" Caroline's eyes widened. She shook her head. "Seriously, That was the best you could come up with. Trust me I've made better lies then that"

"It's not a lie but if you choose to believe that's the case you're wrong"

"My mom never cheated on my dad. My dad was the cheater in the relationship" Caroline said. "Caroline Petrova, That is your true name Caroline" Katherine said softly. "Okay fine, What if it's true what do you want"

"What I want is for you to listen to me"

"I'm listening" Caroline's head started to hurt. This was to much for her to handle. Katherine grabbed Caroline's hands. Caroline jumped a little. "What I want is for you to give me a chance" Caroline pulled her hands back. She looked at Katherine shocked. Katherine must of been a good actress because she looked as if she really cared for Caroline.

"Let's get three thing straight. I will never like you, I am a Forbes not Petrova, and My mother never cheated on my dad"

"Caroline I'm not lying" Katherine said motherly like. "You're the only family I can possibly have, Since I hate Elena" Katherine said. "I want to have a family, I want to care about someone a have them care for me back. We could even be like sisters" Katherine said softly.

"Go it hell, Katherine" Caroline said bitterly. Caroline glared at her before walking out the door and never looking back.

_It is not possible. I can't be a Petrova. I can't remotely be related to Katherine or Elena. I'm a Forbes and only a Forbes no matter what she says. Katherine has always been a liar, I just have to ignore the nagging feeling of turning around and asking her more questions._

Katherine glared at the door and then slammed it.

She has nothing, She has no one. The only person that would possibly be there for her is Elijah.

"And no Elijah won't be there for me because of Klaus" She told herself. "He can never choose his own happiness he just has to choose Klaus's" She rolled her eyes. "One day He is going to give up and get back with me"

"And hopefully that day will be today"

* * *

Caroline walked into the kitchen.

Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus were there. "Hi" She said. "So what did you find out" Stefan asked. "I found out that Katherine is a liar and a manipulator and all of the above"

"I thought you knew that already"

"She claims to say I'm a Petrova and not a Forbes" Everyone in the rooms eyes widened. "That was my reaction. She said that when Klaus slaughtered her family someone lived restarting the Petrova bloodline besides the fact that Katherine had a daughter, and my real father's name is William"

"Do you believe her?" Rebekah asked.

"Would you?. I mean this is Katherine the girl who ruined my life. And now all of a sudden she wants to be like sisters, her word exactly" Caroline shook her head. "Nothing makes sense in her story"

"Don't worry about it. Soon she won't have vervain in her system and she'll be able to compel. I'll compel her to tell the truth and then I'll kill her" Klaus said. Caroline nodded. She noticed Elijah's face changed when Klaus said he was going to kill Katherine.

"So now would be a good time for Stefan to explain why he hasn't called or emailed me back"

"Sorry Caroline why you are drowning and gasping for air three months straight you can't really call" Stefan joked even though he knew it wasn't funny. Caroline looked shocked. "Wait what are you talking about" Caroline asked.

"Silas had to keep me away so he could go around looking like me. When I was going to lock him in the safe and push him the Corey, He got out. Explained what happened and then stabbed, pushed and locked me in a safe, and then threw me in the water" Caroline sat next to Stefan.

"I'm such a bad friend. You were drowning and I was telling Elena all the ways I was going to kill you" Stefan laughed. "Yeah well, I thought of all the ways I was going to kill you if that helps"

Caroline hit him on the shoulders.

"Anyways, Qetsiyah let me out, Don't ask how she is undead. She found me fried me brain and that made me lose my memory. I forgot who everyone was and I had no idea who I was" Rebekah looked at him sadly.

"To torture me of all the bad memories she gave me them back. I had to relive every single moment, Every single death, kill, regret, I could think of. Silas ruined my life plus You are the only person I truly have since I now hate my brother, I decided to make sure Silas doesn't get what he wants" Stefan explained. Caroline gave him a smile and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're here"

"Me too. Klaus usually has the good liker" Everyone laughed besides Elijah who snuck away to talk to Katherine.

Stefan was thinking whether or whether not to tell Caroline about Bonnie. He knew he had to tell her, her best friend was dead, but she needed a break from all of the madness. Stefan looked at Rebekah.

He missed her. He remembered when he was drowning, He thought of her. That is why it was easier for him to get over Elena. It was weird to him though. Maybe he didn't love Elena as much as he thought he did. Somehow thinking about the twenties and his human life helped him when he has to re-live his life.

He wouldn't say he's in love with Rebekah but he wants to try again.

Elijah walked into the room and locked the door.

"I've been waiting, Elijah" Katherine said. Elijah rolled his eyes. "Explain to me why you want Ms. Forbes?" Elijah demanded. "Elijah, That just so happens to be Ms. Petrova everything I told her was true"

"Then why did you turn her human?"

"I thought she deserved a better life" Katherine shrugged. "You're lying. I always know when you're lying. You shrug or play with your hair" Katherine smirked. "Fine you got me. I didn't know about her into after I made her drink the cure. Trust me I wouldn't have wasted my time coming down here if it was just to bother her" Katherine admitted.

"Why are you so interested with her"

"Because Elijah I'm doing what you said. You wanted to restart and so do I. Maybe Caroline is the way to, I mean look at Klaus. He use to be the big bad Hybrid and now everyone is trusting him with her life because of her. She's changed Klaus for the better and that's what I want. Of course I'm sill going to be manipulative that won't change but I want to change"

"For me, For you, For us"

Elijah stepped in front of her. "Do you still love me Katerina?, Even after leaving you" Elijah asked. Katherine sighed. "I left a betrayed you so take this as a opportunity. Elijah I love you, I'm not using you"

"I love you too, Katerina" Elijah leaned down to kiss her. Katherine wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Maybe we should take this to my room. It's spelled so no one can hear"

"Um...Elijah so dirty"

* * *

Marcel was talking to Davina.

"You want to kill Klaus right?" She asked. "No not kill him. If he dies, I die. I want to hurt him, Damage him enough to get him to leave town" Marcel answered. "Why don't you use his sister"

"No, Rebekah would be too hard to trick. If one of my daywalkers or even nightwalkers find Caroline, Then I will have all I need" Marcel told her. "Caroline the girl you told me he's interested in. Are you sure he wouldn't kill you for that?"

"Probably night. I will have her and he wouldn't do anything but leave like that coward he is" Marcel smirked. Caroline, She could be the answer to everything he needs.

"When will you kidnap her?" Davina asked.

"We will as soon as I find out what's so special about her" Marcel answered. Davina looked at him confused. "I don't understand, You told me she was just some petty human"

"She is"

"Then what is there about her?"

"You see, She was able to break away my vampire strength. A human. I can tell she not a witch or werewolf. I need to find out then we can make the plan got it" Davina nodded.

"Got it"

* * *

Caroline in her room playing with her fingers.

Klaus walked in. "How are you doing sweetheart" Klaus asked. "I'm just wondering what it would be like if I was buffy the vampire slayer, I mean now that I'm human I can be her" Caroline said. Klaus smirked.

"I know you are upset over what Katerina said" Caroline looked at him. "What if she is telling the truth and my mother really did cheat on dad before I was even born. If it's true would I be related to Elena?"

"Yes and No. She wouldn't be your sister more on the lines of cousin or late relative. Katerina is probably lying you have nothing to worry about" Klaus told reassured her. She nodded.

"Where's Stefan"

"He and my sister went to get drunk. Rebekah hasn't slept since you got kidnapped" Caroline smiled. "She's pretty great, To me at least" Caroline said softly. "Yeah well, You haven't dealt with her for a thousand years" Klaus joked.

"Whatever"

Caroline sighed and looked at Klaus. "Hayley said something before I ran from her" She admitted. Klaus looked at her questionally."She said that you two slept together" She looked at Klaus in the eyes. Klaus looked away.

"I'm guess since you can't even look at me it's true"

"It happened a while ago"

"When"

"It doesn-" Caroline cut Klaus off. "When did you sleep with her" She asked. "The day before you killed the twelve witches" Klaus admitted. Things weren't looking good for him.

Caroline remembered that day. It was the day Elena bullied and tried to kill her, The day that Elena tried to kill her mom, It was the day that she needed Klaus the most. Caroline shook her head. She stood up.

"So the day you slept with her was the day before you told me that you only cared about me"

"Sorry Sweetheart but last time I checked at that time you hated me" Klaus snapped. "Why her, Why not anyone else why did it have to be her" Caroline yelled. "Because she was there and willing"

"Wow, So the only reason is because she's a slut" Caroline rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe him. How is it that out of everyone she is shocked that Klaus slept with her. She rather Damon sleep with her instead of Klaus.

"You were off hating me for sending Tyler away" Klaus yelled. He didn't even realize that he was standing in front of her. "So the first thing you do is get in her pants. I would check if I were you because you could have something" She yelled back. She was glad Stefan and Rebekah were gone and Elijah's room is spelled.

"Why does it matter if I slept with her or not"

"Because I have feelings for you, You idiot. I have feelings for you and now when I finally express them I find out about this. When I was running for my life all I could do is think about my life, think about you. I fell for you, You jackass" Caroline said. She brushed away the tears in her eyes. She turned around but he was there. "DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME"

"I should've turned my back on ages ago" She yelled back. She remembered what happened last time, She said that. She snapped Klaus out of thinking he was dying. She sighed.

Caroline moved to walk away but Klaus pulled her back.

"WHAT" She yelled.

Klaus grabbed her face and kissed her. Klaus couldn't take yelling at her anymore. He didn't care if she would regret it or if she would slap him or if she wouldn't take to him again all he wanted to do was kiss her.

He put his hands on her face and Caroline put her hands around his neck. Caroline didn't care, She was letting go and giving in. They slowly kissed. Caroline felt like she was in heaven. Being in his arms, kissing him, her heart melting because of him was all she needs. She needed him and only him.

Klaus pulled away knowing Caroline needed to breath.

Caroline looked at him in the eyes. "Kiss me again, I won't regret it" That was all Klaus needed to hear. He grabbed her again and kissed her. It was magically, sensual, unbelievably amazing.

Caroline lead them to her bed. She laid down and Klaus crawled on top of her. She pulled her shirt over her head. Klaus ran his finger tips over her stomach. "Beautiful" He whispered. Caroline smiled and kissed him.

Klaus took off his shirt. Caroline kissed his shoulders. Klaus kissed her neck. Caroline moaned. Klaus smirked. "Klaus" She whispered.

Klaus looked her in the eyes.

"I'll go gentle" He promised. She understood why he said that. He's a hybrid and she's a human. Caroline smiled and kissed him again. "Don't even think about it" He smirked and kissed her.

Caroline was going to have a **long **night.

* * *

**Finally Klaus and Caroline has hot human hybrid sex. Are you shocked Caroline Forbes may or may not be a Petrova. Stefan is back and Katherine and Elijah still love each other. Caroline will NOT get kidnapped all of the time. She's not Hayley or Elena. Katherine will not change or be OOC, She's still Katherine**

**Next chapter: Find out what Marcel has planned for Silas, Rebekah and Caroline and Katherine talk, Stefan and Klaus talk about Caroline and they deal with Tyler.**

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite**

**No harsh comments**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow thank you for all of the reviews, followers, and favorites.**

**I can't fix my mistake from chapter 8 but I ment. You will see what Marcel has planned for Klaus. Not Silas, Klaus.**

**Once again no Klaroline baby. And I am so glad you liked the Petrova thing, I was nervous that nobody would like it. But no Elena and Caroline aren't sisters but they're somewhat cousins. And just incase you're wondering Katherine still hates Elena's guts.**

**You're Human**

Caroline eyes fluttered open.

She looked around to see she was laying in her bed, naked, next to Klaus. She turned her body around to look at him. She smiled at the memories from last night. It was the best sex she has ever had in her life.

She lifted her hand and stroked his stubble. "Morning Sweetheart" Klaus said scaring her.

"You've been awake?" She asked. He fully opened her eyes and smirked. "Yes I've been up" Caroline smiled and gave him a kiss. "Is this real?" Klaus asked. "Yes it's real. I'm with you right here next to you" Caroline giggled.

Klaus smiled and kissed her again.

"As much as I would love to have wake up sex, You wore me out last night" Klaus chuckled. "Well you were the one that said not to think about going gentle" Caroline rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah well I can't say I mind"

"As much as I would love to finish the conversation. I want coffee more" Caroline said. "If I were you I wouldn't drink my sister's coffee. It taste like she used dirt, Maybe that's why she can't keep a man"

"Stop being so mean to your sister" Caroline said. "I just do it because that's what big brother's do" Klaus muttered before kissing her. When they pulled way Caroline looked at him in the eyes. "What are we. Are we together or are we not. Do you want to be together. You do want to be together don't you or this conversation will get really bad" Klaus chuckled.

"I want to court you Love" Caroline smiled.

"I want to court you too" Klaus smirked and they kissed again.

"I'll be back" She smiled and He smiled back. Klaus felt the one thing he has never gotten love. "Hurry up sweetheart or the bed will get cold" Caroline smirked. "It's nothing you aren't use to" She teased.

"Very funny" Caroline winked at him and then put her robe on.

She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Coffee" Caroline turned around and saw Katherine holding a coffee cup full of coffee. Caroline sighed. "You know I get that you're crazy but I don't need you following me everywhere"

"Hey I just made coffee and after what I heard last night I thought you'd need some"

Caroline's eyes widened. "I'm not judging. It must be nice getting some from an Original" Katherine said. "Like you would know" Caroline snapped. "Oh yeah, Elijah and I. We had fun just last night. But unlike you, His room is spelled so no one can hear anything"

Caroline shook her head and sat down.

"So do you want the coffee" Caroline looked at Katherine. "Fine" She said stubbornly. Katherine smiled and gave her the cup. "I heard that you liked your coffee sweet so I put a little extra sweetener" Caroline glanced up at Katherine.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be a friend or nice. Give me some credit, I've ran for five hundred years. It's a little hard to be nice" Katherine said. "Well It's weird I've never pictured you being nice" Caroline said oddly.

"I can be nice though. You just have to warm up to be" Katherine said nervous. Katherine didn't know why she was so nervous. She wanted to be a family to Caroline. She wanted to treat Caroline like a sister or even a daughter. She wanted to restart.

Caroline nodded not knowing what to say.

"I made you some toast, Stefan told me you liked toast" Caroline was a little confused in why Stefan told her. "T- Thank you" Caroline stuttered. Katherine smiled and handed Caroline the toast.

Caroline looked down and smiled.

"You two are being nice to each other. It's making me nervous" Stefan joked walking in

"Before you got over you tragic summer, Safes made you nervous" Katherine teased. Stefan rolled his eyes. "Morning Stefan" Caroline said. "Morning Care" Stefan welcomed. Caroline looked at him.

"Care?"

"I can't call you that?" Stefan asked. "No, you can but if you call me Care, Can I call you Stef or Steffy" Katherine laughed and Stefan glared. "Stef yes, Steffy no, Say it again and I will kill you"

"Steffy I like that one more" Rebekah commented walking in. Stefan looked at her and Rebekah looked back playfully. Caroline and Katherine looked at each other. "Um...Hello still here" Katherine said and Caroline waved.

Stefan coughed.

"Caroline I need to talk to you later" Stefan said. Caroline nodded. "Okay bye"

"So, What's going on with you and Stefan" Caroline asked Rebekah. "What the bloody hell are you talking about. There is nothing 'going on' with Stefan and I"

"Yeah that's like saying there is nothing going on with Caroline and Klaus" Katherine came into the conversation. Rebekah looked at Katherine confused. "Oh right you weren't here last night. Klaus and Caroline had sex" Rebekah looked at Caroline shocked.

"I have to go back upstairs since I am only dressed in a robe so bye" Caroline waved awkwardly and hurried out.

* * *

Camille came by to tell Klaus everything about Marcel. Klaus compelled Camille to give him all the information. She had nothing useful, So he let her go. He licked his lips. "Well that does help much" He said. He turned around and saw Stefan standing there.

"Hello Mate, What can I help you with"

"We need to talk, About Caroline" Stefan said sternly. "Why is that Mate" Klaus asked angrily. "Well Rebekah just told me that you two were together. I just want to know your intentions with her" Stefan told him. "I'm sorry Mate, I forgot the day that you became her father and Rebekah needs to mind her own business"

"Look Caroline is all I have. Excuse me for trying to protect her from a selfish, hybrid, psychopath" Klaus glared at him. "Caroline and I are none of your business" Stefan walked in front of him.

"Caroline is my business. I'm not trying to fight with you Klaus"

"I want to be with her" Klaus admitted. He didn't exactly want to kill Caroline's best friend even though he wanted to rip out Stefan's heart. "Good because what I have to tell her might crush her" Klaus looked at him curiously.

"What do you need to tell her"

"Klaus, If you didn't know Jeremy is still alive. Right before Bonnie put up the veil, She brought him back. We both know how dark magic works. You have to be wiling to sacrifice something or-"

"Someone" Klaus finished.

Stefan nodded. "Do you mean to tell me, The little witch is dead" Klaus asked. Stefan nodded. "I wasn't going to tell Caroline but she at least deserves to know. She's going to need you there for her"

Klaus growled.

"She shouldn't have to deal with all of this. First becoming human, Then Silas, Then Marcel, Then Tyler and the wolf girl, and now her best friend is dead" Klaus didn't want this life for Caroline. Someone with so much light shouldn't lose so much people.

"I know. Nobody deserves it especially her"

"Come with me Mate, We have to deal with Tyler" Klaus said with a smirk. "Tyler doesn't die. I know what he did to Caroline but Tyler doesn't die" Stefan told him.

"I talked with Caroline about it. Tyler does not die" Klaus frowned. "Fine, The Lockwood boy lives doesn't mean we can't torture him" Stefan nodded his head up and down.

Klaus smirked.

* * *

Caroline sat in the living room with Rebekah.

"So Stefan isn't on board but he's okay with it" Caroline told Rebekah. "I thought out of all of my friends Stefan would be okay with it" Carolin finished. Rebekah nodded. "Why doesn't he trust Niklaus?"

"Even if he's changed he still Klaus. Of course He'll have his worries but I know he's just trying to protect me" Katherine walked in "Isn't this sweet just us girls while Klaus and Stefan are torturing Tyler"

"What do you want now?"

"What I want is for you too listen to me" Katherine said. Caroline sighed. "Fine if it is true which it's not what do you expect me to do, Do you expect me to become best friends or sisters with the girl who killed me, killed Jeremy, or killed many people in Mystic Falls"

"Well you certainly forgave the person that wanted to kill you, killed Elena, killed Jenna, turned Tyler into a hybrid, killed Tyler's mom, tried to get Jeremy killed, one of the reasons why Alaric went crazy, and made Stefan turn into the ripper"

Caroline looked down.

"All I want is a chance Caroline. I can't promise you I will be a great person but I'll try. I mean you're friends with Rebekah certainly you can be friends with me" Katherine persuaded.

Caroline looked at Rebekah who was shocked at Katherine behavior.

"Fine step one show me that I can trust you"

"How?"

"Tell me something I don't know about you" Caroline asked. "I went back for my daughter" Katherine admitted. Caroline lifted her eyes brows "What?" She asked. "After I ran from Feld England to hide from Klaus, I went back for my daughter"

Caroline smiled sympathetically.

"I won't say that I fully trust you but if you can prove that I'm a Petrova I'm willing to give you a chance"

"What's with the change in heart?, I thought I would have had to give you something better" Katherine asked. "I don't know. I guess falling for a evil immortal hybrid changes someones opinion. In a good way"

"What's going on with Klaus and you"

"Not that's it's any of your business but we decided to be together" Caroline answered. "Aren't you nervous being human and all?" Katherine asked. Rebekah glared at her. "Are you trying to influence her out of it"

"No, I was just asking. Blondes really are crazy" She commented.

"You're lucky Elijah likes you and Caroline needs to figure out if she's a Petrova or not or I'd kill you right now" Katherine smirked. "Yeah You could but guess what you can't" Katherine teased.

Caroline groaned.

"Okay new rule. Rebekah you hardly get along with Klaus, You only get along with Stefan and I. Katherine you only get along with Elijah and sometimes Stefan" Katherine and Rebekah nodded.

"So if you want me to give you a chance Katherine you have to be a little nice to Rebekah, Just a little. Because my head is starting to hurt and I don't have time to deal with you two. I have to figure out who or who not my real parents are"

* * *

***Meanwhile the girls are talk***

"Let me out!, Stefan I swear to god I will chew you up and spit you out!" Tyler yelled.

"Threatening isn't going to get you anywhere" Stefan said walking in with Klaus and many stakes and other torturing toys. "Klaus" He said bitterly. "Hello Tyler, You're looking well, I hope to change that" Tyler glared.

"I never expected you to try to kill your own girl mate. What happened to the Tyler that was so willing to give up his life for her" Klaus mocked. Stefan just sat back and let Klaus do what he was good at.

"The little bitch deserved it" Tyler said. Klaus flashed and grabbed one of the stakes and stabbed Tyler in the heart. Tyler screamed. "How dear you" Klaus yelled. "How dear you call her that"

"What did I hurt you're feelings" Tyler joked.

"Stefan, Would you like to join" Klaus offered. Stefan smirked "Why not?" Stefan grabbed a shut gun. "Why give Caroline to Silas" Stefan asked. Tyler didn't say a word. "Maybe this will make you speak"

Stefan shot him twice in the leg. "AHH!" Tyler screamed. Klaus evilly laughed.

"Wooden bullets laced with werewolves bane" Stefan explained. "Tyler speak now or the rest are going in your heart right next to that stake" Stefan threatened. "He made a deal with me"

"What deal?"

"If I bring Caroline to him then he would kill Klaus without me dying and then bring my mother back"

"You've gone blood thirsty Tyler. Maybe it was best that your mother didn't see you like this" Klaus laughed. Tyler screamed. "SHUT UP, CAROLINE COULD NEVER LOVE A BASTARD LIKE YOU"

Klaus stabbed him again. Tyler screamed even more.

"So you made a deal with Silas that would cause me and every vampire in Klaus's bloodline to die. I wouldn't even think about letting you out of those chains"

"Why be so willing to let Caroline die. Why hurt her so easily" Klaus asked. "I haven't been in love since I realized she couldn't compare to Hayley" Tyler told them. "Haha you're right She can't"

"Because Hayley is nothing but a peasant whore and Caroline is a queen" Klaus said.

"The only thing Caroline is good at is having sex, She can drive you wild" Klaus glared at him and then put his hand in Tyler's chest. Tyler gasped. "Klaus No" Stefan yelled. Klaus ignored him.

"Now what am I going to do with you?, What's stopping me from killing you?, Why aren't you begging me to save your life?" Klaus then smirked. "Ah, you want me to end your life don't you. You've hit rock bottom and I've taken everything from you. You've finally realized you are nothing" Klaus laughed some more.

"Klaus let him go, We agreed that we wouldn't kill him" Stefan yelled. He couldn't let Tyler die, even if the asshole deserves it. Stefan was hoping that something would happen

"Goodbye Tyler"

"STOP!" Klaus turned around and saw Caroline. "What are you doing" She asked. She ran towards them. "Don't kill him, Please" She begged. Klaus glared at her. "I'm asking you because I've known him my whole life. Klaus Please. If you care about me the way that you say you do you won't kill him. Compel him to forget. Tell him to forget you, me, his old life, tell him to restart" Klaus looked down.

"Please for me" She said softly.

Klaus looked at Tyler.

"You will forget everything that's happened. You will forget me, Caroline, and Mystic Falls. You will live a new life and forget the old one" He compelled. Caroline smiled at Klaus. He really did it for her.

Klaus step back and walked towards Caroline. "I did it for you not him" Caroline smiled softly. "That's all I need" She took his hands and kissed him "Thank You"

Stefan broke the chains holding Tyler. He stepped away from him.

Next thing that happened was Tyler flashed and bit Caroline. She screamed. Klaus immediately pulled Tyler's heart out. Caroline heard Tyler gasp and drop.

She turned around holding her wound. She watched as Klaus threw Tyler's heart on the floor. Klaus looked at her afraid. Stefan had no idea what to do or what to say.

Tyler Lockwood was dead.

* * *

Stefan walked into Caroline's room.

"Hey" He welcomed. "Hi" She said sadly. "Don't be mad at Klaus. He did what he had to do. If he continued to bite you we would be dealing with a werewolf" Stefan defended.

"I know, I told him I wasn't mad. It just hurts you know to lose another person. I know he tried to kill me but I still knew him my whole life" Stefan nodded. Caroline was sad but at least Tyler found some happiness. He can be with his uncle now. She was just glad Klaus and Stefan were there to stop him from drinking her dry.

He sat down besides her.

"Caroline there is something I need to tell you" Caroline looked up at him.

"You know how Jeremy is alive" She nodded. "Bonnie brought him back using black magic" Stefan continued. "Stefan what does this have to do with anything. Did you find Bonnie?"

"She's dead Caroline" Her eyes widened.

"No, what do you mean she's dead?" Caroline eyes were filled with tears. "She gave her life up for Jeremy, He's talked to her the whole summer every message you or Elena or Matt got was Jeremy pretending to be her" Caroline shook her head. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

She sobbed. Stefan hugged her. "I'm so sorry Caroline" Caroline cried her.

How could she not notice that her best friend was dead while the other one was drowning.

Klaus walked in. She looked at him and sobbed. Stefan pulled away and let Caroline run to Klaus. "She's dead. She's dead" She cried. Klaus petted her head and nodded.

Stefan and Klaus looked at each other worryingly.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow**

**Next Time: Klaus will comfort Caroline and find out more about Silas and the travelers, Stefan distracts Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah deal with Davina, Elijah helps Katherine prove to Caroline about being a Petrova.**

**Tyler is dead. He tried to kill Caroline. If you even touch Caroline we all know what Klaus will do. Once again the cure only works if you drink every drop of Caroline's blood. Caroline is willing to give Katherine a chance because Klaus has changed her way of thinking, In a good way. If Katherine can prove herself like Klaus did, Caroline willing to be friends with her.**

**Please no harsh reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow 109 reviews, 74 favorites, and 154 followers! Thank guys**

**It is going to be hard on Caroline because of the fact that Bonnie and Tyler died plus she's hiding to save her life, and she hasn't seen or talked to Elena or her mom. I will warn you Tyler and Bonnie talk in this chapter.**

**You're Human**

Bonnie watched as Klaus comforted Caroline all night.

Bonnie was in tears watching Caroline cry all night. Klaus was now rubbing Caroline's back as she slept. Bonnie sat down on the bed. "Care, I know you can't hear me but I'm so sorry"

"I just thought if I gave my life up for Jeremy, Elena would be okay. I'm so sorry I didn't think about you. I should have thought about it. I will always be there for you and I wish I could help you deal with Silas"

"You still have Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Your mom, Klaus, Rebekah, and shockingly Katherine. I might hate them but they make you happy, It makes me happy. I got to see you smile and see your face glow after kissing Klaus. You're going to be happy. You're going to live a magically, dangerous yet beautiful life. I love you Care, You'll be alright without me I promise" Bonnie whispered.

"It hurt seeing her like that doesn't it" Bonnie turned around and saw Tyler.

She glared at him "Are you still crazy or what" Bonnie asked. "I'm not crazy, Bonnie I thought I was doing the right thing" Tyler defended himself. "By what!, Killing Caroline. She loved you more than anything" Tyler rolled his eyes. "And now she's with the guy the ruined my life" Bonnie shook her head. "You ruined your own life. You are lucky I was dead or you would've dealt with me"

"Well you are dead. For Elena. You didn't even think about Caroline. Now you are making her untruthful promises. Saying she'll have a good life. He'll ruin her and you know it" Before Bonnie could respond Tyler vanished.

Bonnie looked back at Caroline and Klaus. Klaus looked almost human with her. Bonnie shook her head and vanished away, She had to go see Jeremy.

Caroline moaned waking up.

"Morning Love" Klaus welcomed her. "Morning" She whispered. Klaus stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" He asked carefully. "I'll be fine if that's what you're asking" Klaus looked at her in the eyes "You're strong Love" Caroline nodded. She didn't want to speak.

"Does the pain ever leave?" She asked. Klaus looked at her curiously. "The pain of loosing someone. Does it ever leave?" She asked again. Klaus sighed. "As much as I want to say it does, It doesn't. You'll never forget the person and every time you think about it, there is sadness" Klaus answered honestly. "But then you think about the future or the past. You can think about the fun times you've had with that person, Or you can think about what your life will be without them"

"By thinking about these things will make you stronger. Sometimes even knowing their okay works too" He finished honestly. Even thought he wanted to lie to her and say she'd get over it. He knows the pain of losing someone dearest to their heart.

"And what if you don't want to think about what the future will be like without them? I'm just use to Bonnie being there for me all the time. I've known her my whole life. Even through ups and downs she was there. We might have went our separate ways when I became a vampire but she eventually there for me. Tell me what it felt like when you lost someone" She asked.

"Who Kol or Finn or Henrik?" Klaus asked. Caroline noticed the sadness in his eyes by mentioning Henrik, She snuggled into him more and sighed. She thought that it might be a good thing for him to talk about Henrik.

"Henrik. Elena told me that he is the main reasons why she created vampires"

"He is, We always were curious about how the wolves turned on a full moon. He convinced me to watch. My mother thought we'd be right back or in the other part of the cave. Once I decided that we needed to go back, He agreed. He was in pure shock after watching the wolves turn. I told him we ned to be quiet and hide from the wolves" Tears started to fill Klaus's eyes.

"We were successful for a while. We almost made it back to the caves, Then a wolf came out of no where and attacked him. I watched them tear Henrik up limp from limp as I screamed for them to stop. I tried my hardest to him Henrik but nothing worked. Now that I found out I was part wolf I realize why they didn't attack me" Caroline whipped Klaus's tear away.

"After a night of screaming, morning, pain I decided to come home. I screamed for Ester. I hoped she could help someway but she couldn't. The spirits wouldn't let her"

Caroline put her forehead on his. "Thank you for telling me" She whispered. Klaus softly kissed her on the lips. "Always Sweetheart. I'm so sorry for your loss" Caroline gave him a small smile.

"Thank You"

* * *

"Katerina take a break you've been at it all night" Elijah told her.

Katherine spent thinking and looking up information about Caroline all night. "Look Elijah you said you would help me, I'm trying to prove and find out more about the situation. So either help or get lost"

"Why is this such I big deal to you"

"You know why Elijah. I want a family and Caroline is the only way I can get a family." Katherine said. Elijah sighed "What about me?. We could be a family" Elijah said softly. Katherine sighed and turned to him. She put her papers down and hugged him. "I know, There isn't any other thing I'd want but that can't happen" She said. "Why not?" He asked confused and hurt. "Klaus and Rebekah. Do you really think I want to be a family with the man who slaughtered my family and then hunted me down my whole life. I know you'd never leave them and to tell you the truth I don't want you too."

"Do you love me Katerina?"

"You know I do, Elijah I love you" She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I love you" She vowed. "Then give us a chance on being a family" Katherine looked at him then turned away. "It's says here that Bill Forbes and Liz got a divorce when Caroline was seven. We know that her father was gay and we know the mother cheated"

"How do you know" Elijah interrupted.

"Because I compelled her to tell me the truth. As much as I want to prove that to Caroline, I won't tell her that I compelled her mom. It's a little beneath me" Katherine smirked. Elijah liked what he was seeing Katherine being evil/sweet. "Do you know what happened to Ms. Forbes last night?" Elijah asked. Katherine looked at him. "Caroline found out the Bonnie is dead"

"Ms. Bennett died, How?"

"Why do you think?, Poor little Elena needed Jeremy and since she became an emotionless bitch Bonnie thought it was best for Jeremy to stay alive ending her life for his" Katherine explained. Katherine didn't give a damn about Bonnie. She didn't care that she was dead.

"Now, Back to what we need to be focused on. Caroline's blood doesn't match her mom's nor her dad's, We know Liz is in fact Caroline's mother, hell they even look-alike but she has no prove that Bill is her father. Wouldn't her blood type show if she's a Petrova or not. We have a different blood type?" Elijah shook his head. "That's only for Doppelganger's"

"Dammit okay, We just need to think of something"

"Just tell her you compelled her mother" Elijah said annoyed. He loved how Katherine was trying but he was getting annoyed. "Fine, but if she hates me it's on you. Trust me we haven't been together that long. You have no idea what torturous thing I can do and make you feel" She smirked. Elijah rolled his eyes and kissed her.

"I love you Katerina"

* * *

Caroline sat on the couch looking outside.

"You know looking outside won't make anything better" Stefan said walking in. She turned around and looked at him. "I know" She said. She didn't know exactly what to say. "She's in a better place Caroline. She had to deal with loose and heartbreak. She's with her family. She watching over you guys. I think she'd want to see you happy" Caroline shook her head. "As her best friend I should've helped her, been there for her, She didn't even tell me how felt about everything"

"Caroline you can't fix everybody" Caroline froze.

Stefan was right, She tries her hardest to make everything and everyone perfect and happy. She helps everyone but hardly helps herself. She would give anything if it ment making the people she loves happy. Stefan sighed. He grabbed her hands and sat down next to her. "Caroline, I am not trying to be mean. Hey, how about we play a drinking game in Bonnie's honor" She smiled and nodded.

Stefan got out the shot glasses and alcohol and they played their game.

"Name every good thing Bonnie has ever done for you and for someone you love after you do take a shot" Caroline nodded.

"I remember in middle school. I had just started dating and Bonnie saw him kissing another girl. So she beat him up and told me, plus she stayed with me while I cried" Stefan nodded. Caroline took her shot.

"Okay Bonnie helped me save my brother. I knew she hated him yet she saved him for Elena and I" Stefan said before taking his shot.

"Bonnie was there for me when I finally got over Damon. She was there for me and proved I wasn't worthless. She was made me my daylight ring. Even though I was the thing she hated most she still loved me" She said taking her three shots.

"She was willing to die for all of us. So we could all be safe from Klaus" Caroline nodded. Stefan took his shot. "How about we play another game. Name every time you've wanted to-"

"Kill Damon" Caroline suggested. Stefan laughed. "Fine, Yes kill Damon"

"When he called me Stupid, Useless, Worthless, and Shallow. When I got my memory back and remembered every horrible thing he has done to be. When he tried to kill me. When he tried to kill my dad. When he tried to kill my boyfriend at the time" Caroline listed. She took all of her shots. Stefan refilled them. "And when he started dating Elena"

"When he first came to Mystic Falls just to make me miserable. When he killed Zach. When he killed my best friend. When he slept with Elena. When he continued to torture me with my past. Once again when he slept with the girl I was in love with and is now dating her" Stefan took all of his shots. Caroline looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry about Elena-"

"Don't be. I'm over it, I'm fine. If she wants to be with him and he want to be with her and they're happy that's all what matters. I just don't want to be anywhere near them"

"Okay now let's take a shot for telling each other a secret. I'll start. I have never liked unions" Stefan laughed. "Now Stefan you tell me something maybe someone or relationship type of thing" Caroline smirked. Stefan got the hint and laughed. "Rebekah and I are none of your business" He said. "Stefan Salvatore when it comes to you it's always my business. Didn't you hear?" She said.

"I have feelings for her. I thought about her when I was stuck in the safe. I did want it to be Damon and Elena but then I thought about her and it helped the pain and torture"

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"No that wouldn't be the best idea now. If anything I want to know about you and Klaus" Stefan said. Caroline rolled her eyes shaking her head. "I'm with him. Being with him make everything so real. This morning he comforted me and made me felt great. I've never had that before" She admitted.

"Good now I don't have to worry"

Caroline hugged him. "Thank you Stefan for being the brother I've never had"

"Thank you for being the sister I've always wanted"

Bonnie stood there watching Stefan cheer Caroline up. Bonnie smiled. Everything Caroline said, Bonnie loved her and Caroline's past. Caroline and Elena were always like her little sisters. She loves them with all of her heart. She knew that they'd both be okay. She had talk to Jeremy and he told her that Elena was still taking it hard but she'd be okay.

Bonnie doesn't regret dying for Jeremy, She regrets not being there for her friends.

* * *

Klaus was in the library with Rebekah.

They were looking through witches spell book trying to find out more about Silas and the travelers. "Nk, I've been thinking and maybe it's a good idea for Caroline to get training lessons" Rebekah said. Klaus looked at her for a second. "Don't get me wrong Caroline was able to kill Hayley but if it wasn't for that knife Caroline would be dead" Rebekah finished.

Klaus thought it over and then nodded. "Stefan said he's be wil-"

"No if anyone is training Caroline it will be me" Klaus declared. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that's a good idea. The second she says she's tired you'll let her get some sleep. Maybe I should train her" Rebekah said.

Klaus roared in laughter. Rebekah glared at him. Once Klaus stopped laughing he looked at his sister. "My apologies little sister but I wouldn't think that'd be a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Because you're delicate"

"NO I'm no-"

"Enough of this conversation. Keep looking" He ordered. He didn't want to fight wi Rebekah about this. Rebekah groaned. Klaus smirked. No matter how old they are or how deadly they are he still loved to mess with his sister.

"No need. I know everything" Katherine said coming in with Elijah. Rebekah glared at her. "And why would we trust a thing you say" Rebekah asked. "Because it will help Caroline and if you haven't noticed I've tried to do that now sit tight it's story time" Katherine smirked. Klaus didn't like Katherine at all but if she had information to keep Caroline safe, He was okay with listening.

"Travelers, They want Caroline dead. Silas needs Caroline because she is the cure and once he drinks the cure he'll become human again and destroy the other side. Travelers don't want that. That is the main reason why Qetsyiah made the five hunters, So they can feed him the cure and then kill him. They'd be free from their destiny if that happened"

"Travelers, fancy word for witches I have no idea who came up with that, hate Silas. They follow their rules and listen to Qetsyiah. They are guarding the anchor to the other side. Making sure if Silas went to get it they'd attack"

"What is the anchor?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know. That what dumb, dumber, and dumbest are trying to figure out. It seems that they are clueless without Bonnie" Katherine said. They knew Katherine ment Elena, Damon, and Jeremy.

"Alright, That mean whatever new person comes into this town I want them here" Klaus said angrily. "Um yeah isn't Marcel ruling New Orleans sorry but I think you have to get his permission first" Katherine teased.

Klaus looked at her and then grabbed her by her throat. "Let's not forget who's stronger shall we" He squeezed tighter. Elijah threw Klaus off of her. Klaus smirked. "Poor Elijah still wanting to play a bug in her trap"

"Please be quiet Niklaus"

"Just know Elijah the second I get enough information out of her she's dead" Klaus threatened. Elijah and Katherine looked at him. "I'd be very nice Katerina before you ruin your luck"

Klaus stressful walked back into Caroline's room.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked concerned. Klaus shook his head. "Katerina just pushing my buttons, Nothing more nothing less" He answered wanting to end the conversation.

"I'm sorry" She apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for My Love. You have no need to apologize" He said giving her a kiss. She smiled. "I see you had a wonderful day" Klaus said noticing her smile.

"I wouldn't say wonderful day but Stefan got me out of my funk. He told me Bonnie is probably in a better place and if she was watching me she'd want me to be happy" She told him. Klaus got into the bed next to her. She curled into him.

"I'm glad Love, It hurt seeing you cry" He told her.

"Goodnight" She said.

Klaus turned off the light and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Love, Sweet dreams"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sorry I didn't have Stefan/Rebekah/Davina part and no Marcel but they will be in either the next chapter or chapter eleven.**

**Next Chapter: Klaus teaches Caroline how to fight, Caroline is happy, Katherine and Caroline talk, Stefan and Rebekah talk about their feelings.**

**I am planning to write another story. One where Katherine and Caroline are sisters (I can't get over Katoline). But OMFG Katherine better not die in the next episode of TVD. When she had a heart attack I felt like crying. **

**Klaus will be coming to TVD on either episode 5x15 or 5x16. Remember Klaroliners keep the faith do not give up on klaroline no matter what. **

**Bye,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all of the people who either reviewed, followed, or favorite. I honestly love seeing good reviews and Ideas. I am glad you guys like the Katherine/Caroline story line. **

**I did start on my new story with Katherine and Caroline being sister and It's mostly a Kalijah, Klaroline, and Katoline story. **

**I wanted to have a little fun writing Klaus training Caroline, So Caroline does something with her foot and kicks something.**

**You're Human**

"Why do I have to do this?" Caroline asked out of breath.

Stefan and Klaus figured Caroline was alright. It's been Two weeks since She told Klaus she was going to be okay and Rebekah said she back to her usually ways when they go shopping. Elijah even made Katherine go with them, Caroline didn't mind but Rebekah did to say the least.

Klaus and Stefan had woke her up early in the morning to practice fighting. Caroline was against the idea. Stefan made her run laps. Caroline was tired, sleepy, and out of breath. "I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Water now!" Stefan and Klaus smirked and gave Caroline water. Their smirks made Caroline wanting to smack them.

"Caroline weren't you a cheerleader. You should be use to this" Stefan said.

"Come on sweetheart you haven't even done jumping jacks" Klaus teased. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yes I did cheer but I was captain. I didn't have to do all of this stuff. I dieted, I jogged once or twice, and did stretches. I might of did a little tumbling and dance classes with Bonnie but that was not this. I didn't run around the woods, at seven in the morning. I mean who does that"

"I do" Stefan said. Caroline looked at Klaus. "I don't need to run. I'm a hybrid" Klaus smirked. Once again Caroline rolled her eyes. They were going to kill her. "Okay enough with the running and stretching and all of that. Stefan, Mate I can handle the rest" Stefan nodded and wished him good luck.

"Okay Darling. Let's practice. Okay Love hit me" Klaus demanded. Caroline looked at him confused. "Hit you? Just like that?" She asked. Klaus nodded. Caroline smirked. She went to punch him, Klaus dodged it. "To slow" He commented.

"I'm not a vampire anymore I can't get any faster"

"Fine step in front of me" He ordered. She nodded. He stepped behind her, He put his hands on her waist. "Now Sweetheart. Do you feel my hands" He asked slowly rubbing his hands up and down her legs. She bit back a moan.

"Yes" She whispered. "Good. Now pretend you don't like it"

"Who says I do?" She asked jokingly. Klaus chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her on the neck. She leaned back smiling. "That's how I know sweetheart" Maybe Rebekah was right and they wouldn't learn anything with him teaching her.

"Fine back to the point please" She reminded him. "Right, Imagine you don't like me touching you like this. What would you do?" He asked. "Do you want me to tell you or show you" She asked. "Show me" He answered. "Sorry" She squeaked.

She used her leg and kicked him in his groin.

Klaus groaned and let her go, slowly falling on his knees. "Sorry that's just what I would do. Shouldn't you be fine? You're a hybrid and all. Are you okay? I'm sorry. I told you this training thing would be bad. I'm a bad student, I've always been. Are you sure you're fine? Why haven't you said anything? I've been standing here asking you questions and you've been groaning and ignoring me. Explain" She rambled talking Klaus's ears off.

Klaus got up.

"Good job Sweetheart. Next time warn me when you're kicking me there though" Caroline blushed. "Now grab a stake" He ordered. "I might be as good as a trainer like Alaric was but I still know how to use a stake" Klaus commented. Caroline smiled. "I think this is cool I'll be the new Buffy The Vampire Slayer" She joked. "What happens when it's not a vampire and it's a werewolf?" She asked. "Last time I checked there is no werewolves here" Klaus answered. She nodded.

"Yeah but what about in Mystic Falls" Klaus looked at her curiously. "Why does that matter. You're here not there" Klaus told her. "Yes but what happens when I go back. I'll still be human"

"Why would you go back?" He asked. She could tell in his eyes, He was hurt and angry. Caroline sighed. _Good thinking Forbes, Telling him that you plan on going back sometime soon. _

"I didn't mean it like that. We'll be together just in Mystic Falls"

"Why would I want to go there? I died there, I killed my mother and father there, All three of my brothers died there, Rebekah and I almost died there, so on and so on" He asked. Caroline smile dropped. Klaus knew what she was thinking. She wanted to go back and live her human life with her mother and her friends but she had also wanted to live it with him.

"I just thought we'd stay there. Can we just not talk about it. I mean not until we have to worry about it" She said nervously. She felt insecure. He didn't want to do what she wanted to do. Maybe she was just being selfish. She might not even stay a vampire, There is no need to worry about the future when she should be focusing on the present.

Klaus had a blank look on his face. He didn't feel so well about the conversation. She was right there is a chance she might never become a vampire again. "You're right. Now show me how you would stake a vampire."

Caroline tightened her gripped on the weapon. She didn't know. She's never been staked or has never staked anyone. "Love this isn't going anywhere" Klaus said stating the obvious. Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't know how to stake a vampire"

"Then let me show you" She ordered. Once again he went behind her. He softly took the stake from her hand. "Now you need to have a firm grip on the stake, You tend to shake when you're scared or nervous. You have to weaken them whether with vervain or bullets or even with words. Weaken tem distracted them, then stake them" He explained.

Caroline nodded.

She turned her head and looked at him. She looked at his lips then his eyes. He looked at her carefully. Caroline turned around and fully stood in front of him. He put his hands on her waist. She smiled at him. She then kissed him. It was slow kissed. She took the stake out of his hand. He was so distracted he didn't even notice.

She pulled away and put the stake up to his chest.

"You're Dead" She teased with a giggle. He smirked. He flashed them to the ground, He was on top of her. "You're already dead. How can you come back?" She asked. He smiled. "I'm a hybrid. It'll take more than that"

"Maybe I should just kick you in your soft spot again" She teased. "Maybe you should" He kissed her again. She giggled when they pulled away. She stroked his cheeks. "I think I'm going to need a new coach"

"Why?"

"Because this one isn't helping" He lifted his eye brows. "I'll have Stefan on it but for now I think we should continue what we're doing" She giggled again. He was more like a horny teenager than a scary immortal hybrid.

She leaped up and kissed him.

"Now help me up. I'm getting dirty"

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Stefan walked into Rebekah's room.

"I assume knocking still isn't our thing?" She joked. Stefan chuckled. "What would be the fun in our relationship if we did?" She smiled. He noticed he used the word _relationship._

"Relationship?" She said turning around. Stefan gulped. She looked absolutely stunning. "I mean friendship or something like that" He said nervously. Rebekah walked in front of him. "We both know that wasn't what you meant" Stefan looked away. "Recently we've been close. You've been a little fun like you were in the twenties. I thought being with that doppelgänger bitch ruined the fun out of you" Stefan chuckled.

"Yeah I thought the fun was out of me too. I guess some people bring it out of me" He said softly. Rebekah looked at him curiously. "Have you thought about it? What would've happened if we hadn't been spilt apart" She asked. Stefan sighed.

He wasn't ready for them to talk. This was Rebekah. Cold blooded, evil, and villanous Rebekah. Stefan knew their was more than that to her though. She was beautiful, smart, full-hearted, and woman who would do anything to be a girl again. She just wanted a normal decent undaggering life. That's what he wants as well.

"No and Yes" She looked at him curiously.

"No because the twenties were my darkest time, if you hadn't of left I would've never fully turn it on. Yes because in I'm madly in love with you" He said. Rebekah eyes widened.

"I meant I was in love with you" He corrected.

Rebekah put her hands on his cheek. "Would you ever look at me the way you look at Elena" She asked. Stefan froze. That was the question, Was he fully over Elena? Did he really want to restart his life in New Orléans with Rebekah. Tear filled Rebekah's eyes when Stefan didn't answer. She pulled away and nodded. "Alright, I knew it was stupid ask you that. You'll never be able to love me or look at me like you do her" She said angrily.

She started to walk away. Stefan grabbed her hand. She stopped.

"The answer to that question is yes. I would be able to look at you like I looked at her. Rebekah these past month I've realized I love you" He turned around and looked her in the eyes "I love you"

She smiled widely.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. The kissed slow and passionate. She knew he loved her by the kiss and he knew she did too.

Once they pulled away Stefan said "Come on we have to deal with this Davina girl. Your brother said she was a witch locked up in Marcel's closet. Marcel is off doing business so I think we can go there"

"Okay follow me. I'm driving"

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were at a restaurant.

"Oh come on. You're saying that when you started to live here, you used a gun as a weapon instead of fangs?" She asked laughing. Klaus chuckled. "Yes, I thought it'd keep my father off my back and besides guns are fun"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No they aren't. When I was fifteen my mother thought it's be a good idea for me to learn how to use a gun. At first I thought it was going to be a little shot gun but it wasn't. I was one of the guns your use to hunt animals. I went to pull the trigger and I hit myself in the face with the gun. I broke my nose" She finished. Klaus broke out in laughter. Her mouth went wide.

"It is not funny" She said sternly.

"I know, I know, I know" He told her still laughing. "Well then stop laughing" She said. He stopped and smirked. She rolled her eyes but still smiled. "So I was thinking that maybe it was time for me to call my mom"

"Sweetheart-"

"I know, Silas can still read minds and then find out that I'm alive or here. Look I've never done this before. I'm just use to having her, Bonnie, Elena, and Matt there for me and I-"

"Call her" He instructed. Caroline's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. Klaus took her hand in his. "Sweetheart I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy, Just be careful, Don't tell her where you are" Caroline smiled and kissed him.

"You're the best boyfriend ever" She whispered kissing his lips. Klaus smiled. Caroline grabbed her brand new phone and called her mother.

"Hello, Who is this?"

"Mom it's me" Caroline answered.

"Sweetie, Are you okay? What's been happening? Where are you?" Liz asked burying her with questions.

"I can't tell you" She said in a small voice.

"Why not?" Her mother asked angrily.

"Because Silas can read minds. Mom I just wanted you to know that I'm alright"

"I wish I knew where you are sweetie. But as long as you're alright I'll be fine"

"Mom tell Elena, Matt, and Jeremy I miss and love them. Make sure everything is okay. I want you to stay safe and stay away from the drama. I don't want you getting hurt"

"That is suppose to be my line" Liz joked. Caroline smiled. She was home sick and missed her mom. Tears whelmed through Caroline's eyes. She forced herself not to cry.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too Carebear"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Sweetie call me whenever you can"

"I will" Caroline said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Stefan walked into The attic where Davina was at.

"Who are you?" The girl asked angrily. Stefan looked at her curiously. "My name is Stefan, Who are you?" Stefan asked playing dumb. Davina rolled her eyes. "Playing dumb doesn't help. Either you leave or I go get Marcel"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" She dared calmly. Stefan smirked and he shook his head and walked around the room.

"You wouldn't because you can't. We both know Marcel is far from here. Do you know how many vampires I had to take out just to get here. A lot and know I'm willing to give you a chance of freedom"

"I don't want freedom"

"Yes you do it's something everyone wants. I've been through this before, locked up by the person who you think or at least thought cared about you. I know how hard it is. Klaus can make it easier for you. All you have to do is pledge you allegiance to him and you can walk the streets safe and secure" Stefan told her. Davina frowned.

"You aren't smart are you?" She asked. Before Stefan could talk, Davina gave him an aneurism. Stefan closed his eyes and screamed. He put his hands to his head while his head popped and felt as if needles were going through it.

Rebekah flashed and wrapped her hands around Davina's neck. Rebekah had witch powder and Davina passed out.

"See I told you it was easy. Come on Darling. Nik doesn't want Caroline knowing about this" Rebekah pulled Stefan up. Stefan smiled and kissed her. "Great timing"

* * *

Caroline walked through the house. Klaus was painting and she wanted to leave him alone. She grabbed herself a cup of alcohol and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and drank.

"Well somebody had a nice time out" Katherine commented walking into the room. "It wasn't the worst day" Caroline agreed. "It's funny you know. This past two weeks you and Klaus have been giggly, happy, fun. I never thought Klaus the evil hybrid would ever giggle. It's amazing what you've done with him" Katherine told her.

"Well he has been that. He just hasn't been able to show it" That was the thing Caroline has always thought about. She didn't change Klaus, He was already that way he just didn't have anyone to show it too. Katherine nodded. "You know you have good in you too. You don't need me for you to show it. I've seen how you are with Elijah. He makes you happy" Katherine looked down and smiled.

"He does" She confirmed.

Caroline got up and surprisingly hugged Katherine.

Katherine stiffened. She was shocked. "You're hugging me" Caroline nodded. "Just please hug back. I need a hug" Katherine smiled and hugged the blonde back. Caroline smiled too.

Once Caroline pulled away she looked at Katherine.

"Just answer this question honestly. Am I really a Petrova?" She asked. Katherine nodded. "Your mother confirmed it. I'm sorry I had to compel her but it's true" Caroline sighed. "I just don't want to be called Petrova okay?" Caroline asked. Katherine nodded.

"Just so we know. I don't like hugging, old people, and your friends. We clear?" Katherine told her with a smirked. Caroline shook her head but smiled. "We're clear" Caroline answered.

She liked this. She liked her new life. She had Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, and now Katherine. She might hate being away from Elena, Matt, and Jeremy plus Bonnie being dead but she was happy.

She was truly happy.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. And I apologize if you wanted them training longer.**

**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline talk about the past, Klaus deals with Davina, Caroline finds something out, Silas talks with Damon about Bonnie and Caroline. **

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all of the people who either reviewed, followed, or favorite. I love reading reviews.**

**Sorry short chapter and It kind of goes fast.**

**You're Human**

"Klaus...Stop it tickles!" Caroline screamed.

Klaus laughed and kissed her. They were laying in bed. Caroline was too lazy to get up and Klaus didn't want to. Caroline decided for them to have a lazy day. And we know Klaus can not say no to Caroline. He immediately agreed. "Yesterday Stefan taught me how to use a gun, and it didn't go bad. He's says I'm a natural" Caroline said proudly. Klaus chuckled. "At least you didn't hurt yourself"

"I regret telling you that story" Klaus smiled. Caroline stroked his cheeks. "Is this what it's like to be truly happy?" She asked. "Well Sweetheart I think it is" She nodded. "Tell me a story when you were human" Klaus sat up. "Why?"

"I want to know more about you. If you tell a story I will" She offered. "Tell me a fun time with you and Kol or Henrik. You don't have to I just thought we'd go through the past stuff"

"When Henrik and Rebekah were younger. Elijah, Finn, and I decided to build a play house. Somewhere when Mikael yelled or scared them, they could hide. We had to force Kol, He never helped anyway but he watched. Since Rebekah was still much older than Henrik, She had chores that she had to do. You know help mother in kitchen, clean the house, and that type of stuff"

"Kol helped Henrik with the horses, that kept him busy. We'd finish chores early so we could finish. It was Henrik's birthday and we surprised him. I remember how their faces lit up. Rebekah bragged about it for weeks"

"But of course it wasn't good enough for my father. After a while he tore it apart. Kol had the nerve to yell at him. He went to beat Kol but I stepped in the way. I told Mikael that I could whipped me instead. Mikael would never miss a chance to beat him, and then he did" Caroline looked at him with sad eyes. She hugged him. "I'm so sorry"

She couldn't believe a man would beat his child for trying to make others happy. "Sweetheart I think it's your turn" Caroline pulled back and nodded.

"Okay it was my only time out of Mystic Falls. My dad took me to Disney Land. I loved it. It was the first time that I felt like we were a family. I even got to meet Cinderella. At the time she was my favorite princess. Their were fireworks at the end of the day. We also saw a play about Beauty and The Beast. But then a couple of weeks later I found out why we went to the trip"

"As soon as I came back Elena and Bonnie tackled me with hugs and asked me questions about what happened. Even Matt and Jeremy were jealous because I got to meet Tarzan and that was their favorite cartoon at the time. They moved on to Cars when I was around twelve. I think that has to be my happiest moment" She finished with a smile on her face.

"Really happiest moment? Does that mean I have to try even harder?"

Caroline giggled. "Yes you do. You also have to beat me winning Miss Mystic Falls as well" Klaus chuckled. "How come you're only like this with me?" She asked. "Like what Love?"

"Happy, Sweet, Kind, not psychotic, human"

"Because you bring it" Caroline looked at him softly. She wanted to say 'I love you' but it was too early. She didn't know if he loved her. "You're amazing Caroline"

"You're amazing too"

"Aww this is just sweet. Caroline come on we're leaving" Katherine said walking in. Caroline pulled the cover up forgetting that she was half naked. "Katherine Seriously!"

"Yes seriously. Come on and Klaus before you say now Vampire Barbie is coming"

"Rebekah? She's actually coming up for air"

"Ugh please. I heard them have sex all night. You're lucky you can't hear anything" Klaus groaned. He did not want the thought of Rebekah and Stefan in his head. "Katherine I'll be down in a minute" Caroline said giving up.

"Okay instead of taking the clothes off, Put some clothes on"

"Clever" Katherine smirked and hummed.

"Well there goes our lazy day umm Sweetheart" Klaus said. Caroline shook her head and kissed him before getting up.

* * *

"So why did I have to get up if we were only going to eat?" Caroline asked upset.

"Because I was hungry and bored" Katherine said looking at the menu. "I wasn't Rebekah were you hungry or bored?" Caroline asked. "I wasn't bored but I was hungry" Rebekah answered.

"I bet you weren't bored" Katherine smirked. Caroline looked down and chuckled. "Stefan and I are none of your business" Rebekah glared. "It is mine. I mean Stefan is my best friend" Caroline spoke up.

"Shut up Caroline!"

Katherine and Caroline laughed. "Nik told me you called your mother the other day" Rebekah said making conversation. "Hey, I've just had this feeling and had to make sure she was fine" She answered. "I wished I had a cell phone and cars when I ran. Instead we had massagers and horses" Katherine shrugged. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Back to Stefan. Are you guys like...together?" Caroline asked. "Yes we are. He's really sweet" Rebekah told them. Caroline smiled at her. "I wouldn't get use to it. I mean with the whole doppelgänger ment to be thing" Katherine joked.

"Stefan told me about the there is no way him and Elena are meant to be"

"What in the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Rebekah asked. "Silas is Stefan's doppelgänger, His true love Amara is a doppelgänger. Silas told them that every doppelgänger finds each other and fall in love"

"I don't get one" Katherine blurted. Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He didn't tell you any of this?" Caroline asked. Hurt was written all over Rebekah's face. "Excuse me" Rebekah said before racing to the bathroom. Caroline sighed. Only Stefan would hide that secret from Rebekah, Who is crazy. "I think she's upset" Katherine commented.

"No she just heard that the guy she loves, might happen to be descended with the girl she despises. I thinks she's fine" Caroline said sarcastically. "She'll get over it" Katherine said. "Really? You think?" Caroline asked.

"You got over Klaus sleeping with Hayley. Real fast actually" Caroline frowned as soon as she heard 'Hayley'. "That is different. Hayley is a two cent whore. Elena is nothing like that. At least Stefan and Elena were in love. Klaus wouldn't of given her a second glance" Katherine smirked.

"Okay but remember this is the guy I ran from my entire life. I happen to know the woman he's like and I never thought he'd like someone like you" Caroline felt sad after hearing this. "But at least he does. He practically loves you" Katherine said trying to cheer her up after seeing her sad face.

"No I get it" Katherine sighed. She didn't mean to upset her. "I can go get some air?" Katherine nodded. "Just get me what you're getting" Caroline said. Katherine nodded. Caroline walked outside.

She took a deep breath.

_Don't get insecure now Forbes. Klaus didn't like Hayley, He likes you. I'm in love with him and I'm pretty sure he's in love with me. Katherine wasn't trying to make me mad or upset but it did. She's dead. I killed her. She gone and lost somewhere far away. Well she's on the other side but still no one can ever see her again. Why do I feel this way when him and her are brought up. It doesn't matter. Klaus loves me hopefully..._

"You done thinking" She heard.

She turned around and was shocked. It was a man. She remembered who it was. He was part of that wolf pack that put her in a cage and tortured her. Caroline tried not to be afraid. "Who are you?" She asked shaking.

"Come on let's not pretend you don't remember me. My best friend tortured you" Caroline's eyes widened at him just saying it out loud. She glared at him. "Tyler and his girl sent me here. You know before they went missing. Where are they" He demanded. Caroline froze.

She was glad that Stefan and Klaus made her carry a life everywhere. "Not talking fine. I guess I'll just have to force it out of you"

Caroline started to run.

He chuckled and followed her. She had nowhere to run. The woods were far from here and everywhere else people were crowded. She looked back and didn't see him. She smiled. She then turned around and he was right there. She gasped. "Gotcha" He smirked. "Umm not yet" She stabbed him in the stomach and ran.

He groaned and fell on the floor. He pulled the knife out and healed quickly. He got up and chased her.

Caroline was running back to the restaurant. She knew Katherine would be able to notice she's been gone long. She was slammed into the wall. "You think you can run from me. You can't and now I'm not going to turn on full moons anymore. Fun right" She shook her head and punched him.

He laughed. "You think you are strong enough. I remember the way you screamed in pain the night Brady tortured you. Honey, You're going to die a painful death" He smirked.

He stabbed her in her stomach. She screamed in pain. Tears fell down her cheek. She closed her eyes. She was going to die. Suddenly the guy felt weightless. She opened her eyes to find Klaus and Rebekah killing him and Katherine in front of her.

"Caroline are you okay?" She asked. She bit into her wrist. "You need to drink" Caroline shook her head. Katherine tried to put it to her lips but she wouldn't drink. "I'm fine" Klaus watched for closely. "Sweetheart you need drink now"

Caroline shook her head but then everything felt dark. She fell on the floor unconscious.

She fainted.

* * *

Caroline groaned.

She looked around. She was in her room. "Morning Love" Klaus said. He walked in with food. "What happened?" She asked. She was in pain because of her stomach. "You were stabbed and then refused to take Katerina's blood and then fainted" He answered.

She closed her eyes with a sigh. "You'll be fine Sweetheart. We had a doctor check you out" He said.

She nodded. In the first time in history Caroline Forbes had nothing to say. She was in pain and didn't feel like talking but she had to. "Did they give me stitches" She asked. "No we were able to get a little blood in your mouth you should be fully healed in three days tops"

"Can you try and give me more. It hurt" She begged almost crying. Klaus's heart ached. He sat next to her carefully. He bit into his wrist. "There you go Sweetheart have at it" He muttered. She started to take some blood but then ripped away spitting this blood out.

Klaus grabbed a towel for her to wipe off her mouth. "It isn't healing. Why isn't it healing?" She asked voice breaking.

"I have no idea Love, I'll find out though. I promise" Caroline looked at him in tears. She just had so many feelings. Anger, Hurt, Pain. They all made her want to break down. Klaus wrapped his arms around her. "Sweetheart-"

"I'm not strong. I don't want this anymore. Okay, I can't do this. I say that I'm strong but I'm wrong. I breaking, I cry, and I'm complicated. I'm not Elena or Stefan or You. I can't handle things like this. I want my friends. I want my mom!" She shouted crying. Klaus felt tears in his eyes.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry. I will give you the life you always wanted and I will make sure you'll be okay. Do you trust me?" He asked. She nodded her head. "You'll be fine Love. I promise"

"I love you" She said. Klaus pulled back and looked her in her eyes. She had said the three words he has never heard in his whole life. She watched him carefully. He then smiled.

"I love you too" They kissed.

* * *

"I want you to bring Bonnie back to life" Damon told Silas.

"Bring me Caroline and keep Tessa away. I will" Silas said calmly. Damon glared at him "Why would I give you Caroline, who is also Elena's best friend so you can kill her to bring Bonnie back alive. No" Damon shouted.

"Okay then Bonnie stays dead and Elena's poor Elena. Her humanity will be gone soon. Caroline's hiding never to be found, Stefan left, Bonnie's dead, her brother and Matt are constantly in danger because of her. And you have been spending your time ignoring her. Look no offence but you aren't the best boyfriend in the world"

Damon frowned and glared. "No offense taken. I mean at least my ex's didn't take out her heart" Silas glared but the smirked.

"Damon you can't play mind games with me because It's my thing. Give Caroline over to me and Elena finally gets to be with at least one of her besties. Wouldn't you just kill to see a smile on her face again. I bet you would."

"Fine I know where she is. I won't tell you right away though" He lied. He knows what he's doing. He'll just find Caroline later.

"Fine, Since you had Tessa do a spell on you I can figure it out but I have better things to do. Swear on Elena's life that you will tell me where Caroline is if I bring Bonnie back" Silas ordered.

"I swear on Elena's life" Damon smirked.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Klaus deals with Davina, Elijah and Caroline talk, Klaus's insecurities come out, and Caroline finds out something.**

**Caroline is sad. After almost three weeks of being truly happy, It was taken away from her. She is strong but She realizing that being strong isn't helping her as much as she thought it would. Klaus and Caroline finally said I love you. Now Caroline can not drink vampire blood at all. **

**Klaus is immortal and Caroline is human. That is one of the things that they're both insecure about. Klaus is afraid that Caroline will leave and start a family and Caroline is afraid once she gets older he'll leave her. But that won't happen. They are extremely in love and wouldn't give that up.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, or Review.**

**Please no harsh comments.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all of the people who either reviewed, followed, or favorite. I love reading reviews.**

**When I wrote about Tessa doing a spell on Damon. The spell was so that Silas couldn't get inside Damon's head and read his thoughts.**

**Caroline is feeling broken but it won't last long. She loves Klaus and Klaus loves her and that's all they need. Klaus's insecure side will come out in this chapter.**

**Sorry for another short chapter. I'll work on making them longer.**

**You're Human**

Klaus snuck out of his and Caroline's room.

Caroline had finally gone to sleep and now he had to deal with Davina.

He walked into the room where they had her. She was tied to a chair. "Davina, I assume" He said smirking as he came in. "The original hybrid. Just so you know Marcel is looking for me right now" She spat at him. He chuckled.

"It's been two days and he hasn't even searched the first possible place you'd be. Camille told me about the lovely fellow what was his name? Right, Tommy or Timmy or tim. She said you were very close"

Davina's eyes widened.

"I'm guessing more than close. Davina you are only a young fifteen year old girl-"

"A fifteen year old girl who can kick your ass" She said. "Marcel taught you confidence. I taught him that as well" He commented. "He said you taught him everything he had to know" Klaus smirked and looked proud.

"That's how it's going to be easier to kill Caroline" Klaus's smirk vanished. He flashed and choked the young girl. "You are nothing Davina. Marcel will get rid of you the moment he gets rid of me did you know that? Or did he treat and manipulate you? Let me guess he treated you like a sister or daughter perhaps. Making you believe that he actually cared about you. Oldest trick in the book Sweetheart. You were just dumb enough to fall for it"

"What about you huh? Caroline you think she actually can love someone like you a murder, a killer. She has light. I've seen her when Marcel first allowed me outside. Beautiful smile and a sweet young human girl. She just using you."

"The second she's done, She'll be with a man that she can actually love. Love is weakness. You taught Marcel that right?"

Klaus said nothing. He just continued to glare at her. "You know I'm right don't you. You know that she deserves better. I could hear her crying from in here. Sobbing, missing her friends and mother. What are you doing kidnapping her? Don't you get it? She doesn't want to be here. Let her go if you truly love her" Klaus growled.

"Caroline is here because she wants to be. She can't go back to her home and visit her mother because she's running. I guess you couldn't hear the part when she told me she loved me" Davina smirked.

"I'm really getting under your skin aren't I?" Klaus had it. He picked up hs phone and dialed a number. He then put it on speaker. "Rebekah, Love. Are you there?" He asked

"Yes, now what?" She answered.

"Davina if you don't plague you allegiance to me poor Tim is gone to die off a very tall building. My sister has him up there right now" He smirked. "NO!" She screamed. "Choose wisely. Tick Tock make the right chose"

"I will never help you"

"Kill Him Rebekah" He ordered. "On it" Davina's eyes widened. She heard screams and then a smashing sound. "Goodbye Rebekah" He hung up the phone and looked at Davina with a smirk.

"Whether or not you choose. You will bow down to me"

"You are a monster and for that Caroline will die. You will be the reason of her pain. Haven't you done enough to her. I've seen everything that has happened. Her ex-boyfriend Tyler kidnapped her because of you. She was attacked by some witches at the ball because of you. You made her cry and messed up in the head. You've caused her pain"

Klaus glared at her.

"I can't wait for when I can kill you" He said.

* * *

"Ms. Forbes how are you feeling?" Elijah asked walking into the room.

"Better than ever" Caroline lied.

"You do not have to lie with me. I know you are upset" Elijah sat in the chair next to the bed. "I'm just a little home sick. I miss Elena, Jeremy, Matt my mom. I miss Bonnie the most. Since I'll probably never see her again" Elijah nodded.

"I thought the same way about Kol, even Finn. They were my family and they were just ripped away without a care in the world" Caroline immediately felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry. I was involved or knew about both of them dying. I should have"

"It's fine. My brother did try to kill you friend Bonnie and Elena"

"They aren't just my friends. They're my sisters and Mean I'd die for them. Elena, Bonnie, and I are bonded for life even if one or two of them are dead. They are my real family" Elijah smiled.

"I see, Family isn't all it turns out to be. I've never expect my siblings and I having this life. My two brother dead, no one daggered, Rebekah happy and in love with Stefan, Niklaus being in love with someone who loves him back, and Me finally happy and reunited with my dear Katerina"

"Katherine has had a huge change to. She's actually good-hearted person. She just didn't know how to show it" Caroline commented. "Should I be thanking you for that?"

"You should be thanking yourself. You made it happened. You didn't make her change, You influenced her to change" She told him. "Like you did my brother?" Elijah asked.

"Klaus and I are confusing yes. I was shocked that he liked me. This bad boy hybrid crushing on me all of people was weird. After every time I shut him down or hurt his feelings he still wouldn't go away. He was like the fly that won't get away from the picnic food" She giggled and Elijah smiled.

"Just so we're clear. What are your intentions with my brother" Caroline lifted her eyes brows and gave him a questioning look. "I want to be with him as long as I live. He makes me happy, Makes me feel special. I've never felt something like this before"

"Good. I apologize for seeming so rude or strict. I just care about my brother that's all"

"I understand Elijah. Plus Katherine has told me many good things about you so I don't think you're a judgemental asshole anymore" Elijah smirked. "Goodbye -"

"Please call me Caroline"

"Goodbye Caroline"

Elijah turned around again. "I know you miss your friends. But you'll be alright"

* * *

"You what?!" Elena yelled at Damon.

"I was lying okay. I needed a way to get Silas's trust" He yelled back. "Because Bonnie is dead you're ready to serve up Caroline. Who are you anymore?" She yelled. Damon sighed. He wished Jeremy and Matt weren't in the room.

"Who knows maybe we can hand over Matt to or Jeremy once again"

"Listen to me Elena. I have no idea where or who Caroline is with. She's made it these past through months. She'll be fine" Damon resorted.

"No she won't. Jeremy don't listen to him" Bonnie said. Jeremy turned around and looked at her. "You know where Caroline is" He commented. "Is that Bonnie?" Elena and Matt asked. Jeremy nodded.

"She's fine and safe but she won't be safe for long"

"Where is she? Maybe we can help." Jeremy told her. "She's safe Jer. Stefan is with her I will tell you that. She knows about me" Bonnie told him. "What is she saying Jeremy?" Matt asked.

"She said that She won't tell me where Caroline is. She safe but it won't last long, Stefan's with her, and She knows about Bonnie" Jeremy answered. "Wait Stefan's with her?" Elena asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes she is"

"How is she?" Elena asked. "Confused, Hurt, Upset, in love" Bonnie answered. "Wait Caroline is in love with Stefan?" Jeremy asked loudly. "WHAT!?" Elena and Matt asked. Elena wasn't jealous, she was more confused.

"No! She's in love with the person protecting her" Bonnie explained. "She isn't in love with Stefan but someone else" Jeremy calmed them down. "Bonnie we have a chance of helping her"

Bonnie shook her head.

"No Jeremy. What happens when she dies? Will she be on the other side or actually dead? I am not risking that" Bonnie finished. "Okay" Jeremy said shortly. "Tell Elena I love her and she needs to stop crying. I've seen both her and Caroline cry a river and I'm starting to cry"

"Elena, Bonnie said she loves you and She's tired of seeing you and Caroline crying a river" Elena chuckled.

"Tell her I love her to" Elena told him.

"Bye Jer" Bonnie said before vanishing.

"I say since we all like Bonnie more than Caroline, Caroline goes" Damon said smirking. Elena smacked him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Talk to me when you actually care about my family"

"They aren-"

"They are Damon. Caroline and Bonnie they are my sisters. Go to hell Damon"

* * *

"Ignore me isn't going to help you"

"Killing you might" Klaus said. "It's a real shame about your boyfriend though. He was a nice kid. Rebekah even found a song that he was going to sing for you. Isn't that just adorable"

"Shut up!" Davina yelled.

"Why can't I do magic?" Davina asked. Klaus smirked. "With you not being able to tell Marcel who is doing magic or not. I had a witch do a spell on you while you were sleeping. You won't be able to do magic again until the next full moon which is in 3 weeks"

"Rot in hell"

"You'll rot first. Sweetheart it is very simple just help me end Marcel and you can be happy. I give you my word" Davina shook her head. "I will never hurt Marcel, You're just wasting your time"

"That real sad isn't it. Klaus we'll take care of this, you go check on Caroline. I think my boyfriend bored her to death" Katherine said as she and Rebekah walked in. Klaus frowned.

"Fine. I'll be back"

"Wouldn't count on it" Katherine muttered. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Who are you?" Davina asked. "Rebekah and Katherine. I have no time for play dates so let's get this over with" Katherine smirked at Rebekah and then flashed to Davina. She opened her eyes out wide.

"If you don't do as we say, I will make you eat your own eye-ball"

Klaus walked into the room.

He saw Caroline sleeping on the bed. He smiled and sat on the bed. His expression changed once Caroline's did. Caroline was having a nightmare. "Please Silas...Please don't-" She then screamed.

"Caroline, wake up" He ordered carefully shaking her. Caroline gasped waking up. "You're alright love. You're alright" He assured her. She nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head. He sighed. "Everything that has happen, Do you blame me?" He asked. Caroline looked confused and shocked. _Why was he asking her that?_

"Why are you asking that? Of course none of this is your fault" Klaus stood up.

"I should have been there for you, I should've protect you from Katherine-"

"You couldn't have!" She yelled. "You were going back here. You had more important things to do here-" Klaus interrupted her. "Stop trying to make me seem like I'm a good person. I am bad Sweetheart. I ruin people's lives and I like it"

"What vampire doesn't? I enjoyed my first human kill. Now I think about it and It doesn't change my opinion. Klaus this is who you are. I wouldn't try to change you. I don't want you to think or act perfect. Klaus I love you for who you are. The bad parts and the good parts. You are not Damon! You don't blame yourself and give me reason to not be with you!"

"I am no different from him"

"Stop! Stop! Look at me. We are not anyone else. We aren't Elena and Damon or Katherine and Elijah or Stefan and Rebekah. We are us. No matter what you do, I will never hate you. You are the best thing for me and I'm the best thing for you. Being with you is the greatest decision I've ever made" She told him in tears.

"Stop blaming yourself for the past. Let's focus on the future" Caroline finished.

Klaus kissed her with everything he had. "I love you Caroline. I'm so sorry"

"I love you. You have nothing to be worried about. We all get scared and insecure. It's life" She told him. He kissed her again. "I'll tell you about my dream later. Now I just want to sleep" He nodded.

Caroline then heard a scream. She looked at Klaus curiously.

"What was that?"

* * *

**Once again sorry for the short chapter.**

**Klaus is insecure that his past will make Caroline unlove him and I am not trying to compare Delena with Klaroline. I don't ship or like Delena and I don't see that they are alike. **

**Next Chapter: Caroline finds out, Stefan and Caroline fight, Silas gets closer, and Klaus and Caroline talk about the future**

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all the people who either reviewed, followed, or favorite.**

**Stefan is kind of an asshole in the beginning but I love Stefan so no he isn't a Douche bag.**

**Right know we're focusing on Caroline being hunted, Klaus wanting to take over New Orléans, and Silas. So I have some new ideas thanks to teamvampirebarbie22.**

**You're Human**

"Klaus what was that?" Caroline asked again.

Klaus didn't say a word. It was like he froze. The screams got louder and were more clear. It was a girl. Caroline glared at him and then stood up. "Sweetheart, your stomach"

"Unless you want to tell me what is happening I suggest you deal with it" She snapped. Klaus looked anywhere but at her. "Fine, I'll just find out for myself" She walked outside. Klaus stood up and followed her.

Caroline followed the screams. She walked to the room Tyler died. When she walked in she wished she hadn't.

"What the hell is going on!" She screamed. Katherine and Rebekah turned around shocked. "Nik! What is she doing in here?" Rebekah asked. "She heard the scream Rebekah" Caroline walked in front of Davina.

"You're kidnapping a little girl"

"Technically she's fifteen. Not exactly little" Katherine said. Caroline glared at her. She looked at Klaus. "Was this your idea?" She asked hurt. "I suggested Rebekah and Stefan deal with her not exactly kidnap her but since Marcel has been missing and nowhere near me, I thought it'd be best if we keep her" Klaus explain. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Stefan!" She screamed. She turned the Davina.

"Are you okay?" Davina shook her head. "I want to go home to Marcel" She cried. Caroline sighed. "She's faking, She has not once said she wanted to go home, All she's said is death threats especially yours" Katherine told Caroline.

"Shut up Katherine! This is a girl confused and kidnapped by crazy vampires" She snapped.

"You knew who Klaus was before you got together with him" Katherine smirked. Rebekah laughed. "Hey what's going-" Stefan stopped when he saw Caroline. "On" He finished.

"Everyone outside now" She ordered.

Once they were all in the hallway, Caroline shut the door. "You kidnapped her! Stefan you allowed!" She shouted stating the obvious. "She attacked me" Stefan defended.

"Where were you Stefan?"

"The place where she lives" Caroline muttered a curse word under her breath. "Why would you even allow it. I know they would do something like this but not you Stefan" Caroline didn't like what she was hearing.

Her emotions were all messed up and was just mad and upset. She didn't want to think they would do something like that. But Katherine was right, She knew what she signed up for.

"Caroline calm down it's not like we didn't take anyone in Mystic Falls"

"We took the bad or crazy people Stefan. Who did we take. You while you were the ripper, Elena when she didn't have her humanity, My mom because she knew about vampires, you again because you were a ripper. Stefan we have only taken vampires!"

"Caroline just calm down really it's not that serious"

"Not that serious! Stefan this is a fifteen years old girl that you kidnapped from her own home. What in the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan frowned. Katherine, Rebekah, and Klaus just watched the scene the was before them. They had no idea what to do.

"Caroline she threaten your life, Klaus's life, and Katherine's life. She can die for all I care" Caroline shook her head. "Are you drunk?" She asked not understanding. "No I'm not drunk. Caroline, I'm stating the obvious. You guys are all we care about" Caroline shook her head sighing.

"Stefan-"

"No Caroline! She is probably going to die anyways most witches that powerful don't last long" Everyone's eyes widened. Hurt flashed through Caroline's eyes. She smack him hard across the face. Everyone winced. Stefan didn't say a word, He just looked at the ground.

Caroline turned around holding her stomach. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and helped her back into their room.

"Who does he think he is?" She asked once she sat down. "Sweetheart I'm sorry" Caroline lifted her hand. "Please not right now. I don't want to her any of it" She said. "I'm tired, Can we just talk the morning?" She asked. She had nothing to say. She couldn't think, She just wanted to sleep. Klaus nodded. He moved to lay down next to her but she stopped him.

"You'll be sleeping in your old room or the couch" She told him. Klaus nodded. He wasn't going to fight. He knew what he did hurt her. She was just hurt that he didn't tell her.

It was a long night for both of them.

* * *

Stefan phone rang.

He woke up early to make breakfast for Caroline and Rebekah. He was going to apologize to Caroline for being an ass. He should have never put 'witches' and 'won't last long' in the same sentence.

"Who is this?" He asked answering.

"Stefan it hurts that you don't have me in your contacts yet" Damon said.

"Damon, What do you want?" Stefan asked rolling his eyes.

"What I want is for you to tell me where you are" Damon answered.

"Why? Now that I'm out of the picture you can live your happy little life with Elena and Jeremy" Stefan stated. Damon chuckled.

"I know you know where Caroline is. Tell me Now" He ordered.

"Damon do you honestly think I would even trust you with my best friend. You did kill Lexi, Remember?" Stefan said. He was beyond pissed at Damon. He has some nerve thinking he can just ask where Caroline is. He probably made a deal with the devil.

"Get over it Stefan beside she wasn't that good in bed" Damon smirked.

Stefan gripped his cup tighter. Damon wasn't his brother. "Damon you should be glad I'm not in Mystic Falls" He commented.

"Is that a threat or a promise. Stefan I could kill you if I wanted too. Look if we give Caroline to Silas, He'll bring Bonnie back. I'll start acting normal and Elena loves us forever. You know what, I'm at the point that I'm willing to let our past go"

"Do you truly love Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Of course I do" Damon said.

"Then you wouldn't hurt Caroline. Damon if you even try to touch my sister I will kill you"

"She's your sister now? Huh I guess fake siblings are better than real siblings"

"Damon I'm done. I tried my best to be a good brother for you. I was willing to leave town so you could be happy with Elena. And yet I'm still the bad brother" Stefan said. Damon was unbelievable.

"Stefan no one said you were the bad brother. You aren't. I ruined your life. I took your best friend from you, Stole your girl, and now I'm planning to kill your best friend. Hate me all you want but I'm getting Caroline and then we can go back to our normal lives" Damon told him.

"No"

"I can just track your phone" Damon said stating the obvious.

"No you can't. Stay the hell away from Caroline" Stefan hung up and then threw the phone at the wall. It shattered in pieces. "Stefan?" He heard Rebekah ask. He turned around and saw Her and Caroline. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it"

He looked over at Caroline. Her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't know what Damon was saying but she did hear what Stefan said. She slowly walked to him. She hugged him close. "I'm sorry Stefan" She asked with her voice thick and cracking.

"No I'm sorry. You really need to stop apologizing" She nodded.

"I guess this is my cue to leave. You two talk it out" Rebekah told them leaving. Stefan and Caroline sat down at the table.

"I thought about it last night. I shouldn't have smacked you" Caroline started. "No you should have. I was being a huge jackass and making an ass out of myself. I should have never put 'witches' and 'not lasting long' in the same sentence it's not fair to you" Stefan reassured her. "Isn't it. I mean I've been happy. I've been truly happy and now it feels so wrong in a way to feel like this"

"No you deserve to be happy"

"I'm not trying to sound like I feel sorry for myself because I don't. I feel sorry for my friend"

"I understand. Remember when I told you, you reminded me of my best friend Lexi" Caroline nodded her head. "Well Damon killed her. In front of me actually. She was there to visit me and the last thing that happened she was dead"

"I saw her again when Ester took advantage of Bonnie from the other side. I was the ripper and I told her I was going to tear her apart. It's a good thing she was over it by the time she came back again. She helped me move on from Elena. She said Elena was the one but their also many ones for a vampire" Caroline smiled at him. "She's right Stefan"

"I know, I hate giving her that satisfaction but it's true"

"I heard you call me your sister" Caroline said with a smirk and her eye brows raised. Stefan laughed. "Yes I did call you my sister. Your my best friend, sister, everything else that has to do with Family and mushy stuff. Your my family" Caroline gave him a soft like look.

She got up and hugged him again.

"Thank you for everything Stefan. I think I would be going crazy by now if you weren't here"

"You'd be dead if I weren't here" She giggled. "And what you said about me being your family. Thank you so much. I can't see my mom or Elena and They're was the only family I have left. Thank you for being my family and treating me like your sister"

"You're welcome"

He turned to walked away. "Stefan" Caroline said suddenly. He turned back to look at her. "Rebekah is the one for you not Elena" Stefan smiled and nodded. "I'll keep that noted"

"You better or she'll kick your ass"

"She would wouldn't she?" Caroline giggled.

"I have to go see Klaus" She told him.

* * *

_"Caroline wait" Elena and Bonnie yelled._

_It was their first day of second grade. "Hi" Caroline welcomed as they walked around the play ground. "My teacher gives homework. It's hard, Does yours?" Bonnie asked Caroline. _

_Caroline shook her head. _

_"Lucky, I wish I has Ms. Sanldes" Caroline stuck out her tongue to Bonnie. Elena laughed as Bonnie pouted. "Caroline want to have a play date today?" Elena asked. Caroline shook her head. _

_"My mommy promised to play with me today. She told me she got off work early just so her and daddy can have fun with me" Caroline said happily. Caroline has noticed that her dad and mom had problems. She was old enough to understand they argue the second she leaves the room._

_"Wow! I wish my mommy would do that" Elena told them. Bonnie nodded her head. "Grams has only did that once for me" Bonnie told Caroline and Elena that her mom was away since she was nearly a baby. _

_After a while Matt and Tyler came walking towards them. "Do you guys want to play hop-scotch?" Matt asked. He was staring at Elena. It made Caroline and Bonnie giggle. They nodded and started playing. _

_"Come on Caroline. I want to have a turn" Tyler complained._

_"Be quiet stupid" She said. Tyler pretty much bullied her, Bonnie, Elena, and Jeremy. The only people he was nice to are Vicky and Matt. She started to jump. She was doing good and then she reach the end. Elena, Bonnie, and Matt clapped while Tyler rolled his eyes._

_"I did it, I did it!" She shouted with joy._

Caroline smiled at the memory.

She pulled out a piece of paper and stared writing.

_Dear Elena, Jeremy, and Matt,_

_Hi I know it's lame for me to say my goodbye's in a letter but since you do it, I decided to. I'm writing this just in case I don't make it alive out of Silas's wrath. It's not that I don't have hope I do but I'm just not sure. I want you to know that you are the best friend anyone could ask for. I know we've had a lot of ups and downs but you were always there for me. The second you apologized to me for almost killing my mother and I, I forgave you in a heartbeat. I won't say the it wasn't you or your fault because it was but I'm over it. You've proved to me that you were sorry. I'm also sorry we couldn't have fun in college but we tried. You survived high school and hopefully we or you survive Silas. I also want you guys to know I love Klaus._

_Before you think I'm horrible friend or I'm judgemental, I'm sorry for judging Damon so much. I can't honestly say I ever forgave him for what he has done to me. He tried to kill me three times, he tried to kill my father, and has belittled me. But I hope he keeps you happy. Klaus was there for me when I needed it. He has taken care of me and showed me his human side. He is the one for me. I know he killed you and aunt Jenna and tried to kill Damon and Jeremy. And he tried to turn Stefan evil but you can't choose who you fall for._

_Matt you've been there for me so much. Especially when Tyler and I went through the break up. You picked me up and proved to me I deserved better even though I got back together with the asshole, You wanted me to be happy. I know our relationship didn't work out but I want you to find a girl and start a family and live a care free life with them. Get away from the vampires Matt, It has caused you nothing but pain. I know it'll be hard with Elena being a vampire but you need to be free of that. I love you._

_Jeremy, You've been dead some many times I can barely count. You've been a little brother to me. After you died I went home and cried. You were dead, Bonnie was acting a little crazy, Elena didn't have any emotions and my boyfriend was gone. It was wrong for us to have you killing vampires just for Elena. We thought about her and didn't think about you. Do what I told Matt to do. Live a happy life, Start a family, live and die at your own will, and stay away from the vampires all of them except Elena obviously. Be happy Jeremy. _

_Thank you guys for being my friend through all my tempers and all my crazy ways of wanting everything to be perfect. I love you guys. Be happy okay, Do it for Bonnie and I, If she stays dead that is. Take care of my mom for me._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Caroline Forbes_

* * *

_Dear Klaus,_

_If you're reading this then I'm dead. I know that's a weird way to start a letter. I don't want you to be mad I'm dead. I want you to know that I loved you, I did. I don't care about the past anymore. You've made me truly happy and I can't ask for anything else. If you are on a rampage don't be. Remember me, Remember how I brought out your good side, Remember how I was your light. You aren't a monster Klaus. Please don't be come on just because I'm gone. Remember to be nice okay?_

_Don't hurt Katherine, Please don't bully Stefan or Rebekah or Elijah. Keep the daggers were they were when I was alive, Away from you. They're your family and if you're hurting let them be with you. I know I'm sounding control and I'm rambling but it's just because I care okay. You'll make it without me. I know we would've had a future together but I'm at peace now and I want you to be to. _

_I'm not going to make this long because I'm probably crying at this moment but I'll be fine. I don't want to die but I'm prepared for it. I love you. You aren't a bastard or anything else your mother or father has said to you. You're better than they are. You haven't broken after a thousand years they still haven't brought you down. _

_ I love you,_

_ Caroline Forbes_

"Caroline" Klaus said walking in.

"Hi, I just finished writing something" Caroline told him. "Do you mind if I read it?" He asked. Caroline shockingly nodded. "It's kind of real personal and it's for someone" Klaus nodded.

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking. I already talked to Stefan everything alright" Klaus smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Love-"

"Don't apologize. I get why you did it. I just don't agree with it" Klaus nodded. "Like I said I don't want you to change who you really are. I just want you to think about it, the consequences, and everything else before you do something stupid" Klaus smirked and nodded.

"Of course. I wanted to have a chat with you" He said sitting next to her. "About?" She asked. "The future" He said. "I've only thought of being with one women for the rest of my life or in our case your life once. I want to be sure what we're going to do"

"Okay"

"What are we going to do if you can't become a vampire again?" She sighed. "Well I guess we'll stay together until a get old and wrinkly then I will move in with someone else and get cats" She half joked and half serious. "I'd want to be with you even if you were wrinkly" She shook her head with light blush on her cheeks.

"Why? I wouldn't be exactly beautiful anymore. I don't think everyone would be impressed with a girl sixty year old women on a hot hybrids arm" He put his hands on her cheek and stroked her cheek. "I would love you forever Caroline"

She put her hands on his. "I love it when you're like this with me, Warm and Sweet"

"What can I say, I'm whipped" She giggled. "What happens when I decided I want a family?" She asked him. "That's a harder one, I'll have to get back to that Sweetheart" Caroline smirked and nodded.

"If I can become a vampire again. I want you too show me the world. Maybe once you finally get your kingdom or whatever you call it back" She told him. Klaus nodded. "I can't wait to rule me kingdom with you Love"

Caroline kissed him softly before getting up.

"I need to take a bath. I spent all day talking with Stefan, sleeping, and writing. I need a nice warm bath" He got up and stood in front of her before kissing he neck. "Why don't I join you" He suggested. She giggled. "As much as I'd enjoy that. I want to take a bath not have hot hybrid sex in a tub" He laughed. "I'll be back soon" She promised before walking out.

Klaus chuckled and looked around the room.

He moved her pillow and found two pieces of paper. He picked them up carefully and started reading the letter. It was a goodbye letter from Caroline to him and Elena, Matt, and Jeremy. Anger grew in him. She didn't believe she was going to make it.

"Klaus where are the-" She paused when she saw him handling her letters.

"Towels?" She finished.

"Caroline, What the bloody hell is this!"

* * *

**Ohh...Caroline will have a lot of explaining to do.**

**I did have a very mushy Steroline past. Stefan and Caroline at this point, look at each other like Brother and Sister, That is really the only family they have or can see. BTW Klaus won't always be so mushy as well. You'll see that in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline fight, Katherine and Caroline sneak out, Danger happens, Silas gets one step closer**

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite**

**Please no harsh comments.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! 166 reviews, 104 favorite, and 197 followers. Thank you so much you guys!**

**Yes i did end with a little cliffhanger. Klaus doesn't exactly have a real reason to be mad. He's hurt that she doesn't think she'll survive. **

**You're Human**

"I will repeated. What the bloody hell is this Caroline?" Klaus asked again.

Caroline froze. She had nothing else to say.

"Answer Me!" He screamed. Caroline took a deep breath. "I...I wrote that earlier" She stuttered. She swallowed preparing for what was about to happen. "Why?" He asked. "You know why" She said quietly looking everywhere but at him.

"No I don't!" He screamed. Caroline was taken back.

"Yes you do! I had to do it. I want my friends to know what I think before or if I go. Klaus we have to face the facts that I might not survive this. I won't survive this. It's fine, I am okay with it"

"Why?! Why don't trust and believe that I won't let anything happen to you"

"I trust you! But this is Silas. He got into your head. He could mess with it again and then I'm drained dry" She shouted. Klaus glared at her. "No, No. If you believed in me you wouldn't have made these" He commented.

Klaus then ripped the notes in two piece.

"What is wrong with you!" She shouted. Tears prickled through her eyes. "Klaus you don't get to make my decisions I make them on my own! I will end up dying either it's by Silas or Marcel or Davina or just a heart attack or something else I will end up dying. It's better for me to be ready now when my life is threatened the most. You wouldn't understand!"

"I wouldn't understand. I ran from my father my whole life. I would understand"

"Then you get it. That every day I kiss you or laugh with you or laugh and have fun with anyone else. It might be my last time. I'm constantly on the verge of death. You said it yourself humans days are always numbered"

"Not yours"

"And why not? Because my boyfriend is an immortal hybrid that can give me everything I want the second I ask. No, You can't except it. It's fine Klaus. I've dealt with it, I've realized it, and I will be okay" She said softly.

"No"

"Yes. I've been killed, I've been tortured, I've been belittled, I've been human again, I've almost died four times just being in New Orléans and don't even get me started on the car crash or Silas pretending to be Stefan. I've been through all of this and I'm still living"

"Because you're a survivor, You're strong"

"No it's because I'm lucky. I'm lucky to have people who care for me so much. But now it's my turn to make the decisions. Klaus, I want to learn from my mistakes. I've wanted everyone to be happy and look where it's got me. I know that you can try everything in your power to keep me alive but what happens when you can't? Silas got into you head before"

"I would never allow that to happen again"

"I'm sorry but I'm not Elena or Katherine or Rebekah. I'm not strong like them. I can't spend my life running and there is no other way for us to kill him unless he drinks me dry. I'm not gonna let that happen and neither are you but it could happen. And then it's hell on earth again. But this time he will do the spell and every supernatural being will come back. Including your crazy parents"

Klaus flashed in front of her.

"I need you. I need you more than anything else in this world" Caroline eyes watered as she looked at the broken. "I need you to agree with me. That if I die you'll be the same"

"I could never promise you that"

Caroline nodded and walked away. Klaus flashed outside grabbed and chair and slammed it on the ground repeatedly with his hybrid strength. He grabbed the wooden table and threw it. He breathed deeply. He stumbled into the wall.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror.

Tears fell. How could her life turn out this way? Why her? Why him? Why them? She knew Klaus was just upset mostly because of his pride. It saddened her though. She loved him. His love for her was so passionate, so Real. It made things even for her to move on.

She got into the bath and relaxed. She filled it with bubbles. She looked up as slipped under the water and bubbles. She was sure no body could see her since there was a lot of bubbles.

She was suddenly pulled up. She gasped. It was just Katherine.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" She asked. "Katherine. I was going to come up. Can you please get out? I'm kind of naked" Caroline asked. Katherine nodded. "Once you're done, I'll be in your room"

Caroline nodded.

* * *

"We're going out" Katherine announced.

"What!? We are so not going out" Caroline denied. "You need it. I heard you and Klaus fighting. If you want to prove you're in charge of the relationship You'll go out"

"Do Elijah know you want to go out?" She asked. Katherine smirked. "I told him I wanted to take a walk" She answered. "Now either you grow up and sneak out with me or you will continue to be a push-pin" Caroline glared and looked away.

"Fine" She agreed.

Katherine smirked.

"Good now put this on" Katherine threw her jean boy short, a corset like tank top, and a jean jacket. "This reveals too much Katherine" Caroline complained. "That's what the jean jacket is for. Caroline don't be so prude"

"I'm dating someone and I don't want to look like a whore, so yes I'm being prude"

"Fine no jean jacket and tight skinny jeans"

"Fine that sounds somewhat reasonable" Caroline agreed with her.

"Okay and do your hair" Caroline nodded and pushed Katherine out her room. "This is gonna be fun Care, You can do this" She told herself. She looked at the outfit and smiled. She was going to look hot.

Once she put on her outfit and make up, She started to straighten her hair. She was going to curl it but that would take to long. Katherine walked in wearing a leather jacket, tight black no sleeved shirt, and tight leather jeans.

"Do Elijah think that's what you walk in?"

"Elijah asleep. He had quiet a work out this morning" Katherine smirked. "Seriously Katherine! I am so not listening to what you do under the sheets" Caroline said disturbed. "You sure? It's steamy" Katherine laughed. Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ready?"

"Ready" Caroline put on a jacket and they quietly walked downstairs.

They peaked their head into the kitchen and so no one. They looked into the living room and saw Klaus sleep. Caroline had a small smile on her face when she looked at him. Katherine pushed her out the kitchen door.

"Here I stole Elijah's car keys" Katherine told her. They walked to the car. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Marcel's club" Katherine answered. "We can't go there!" Caroline yelled. Katherine hushed her. "Be quiet. Nothing will happen okay. We'll stay low. Plus I'm older and stronger than Marcel. Caroline it'll be fine" Katherine told her. Caroline nodded.

"Sorry, It's just another reason I'm a neurotic control freak" Katherine chuckled.

They both got into the car. Once they started driving Katherine noticed something. "Klaus said the next full moon was in three weeks. Why is there a full moon now?" She asked. Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. There can't be two full moon in one month"

"No, three weeks from now would be next month" Katherine told her.

"Then couldn't Davina do magic?" Caroline asked. Katherine shook her head. "No, Sophie didn't make it three days, She made it three weeks, The full moon is strange" Katherine said more to herself than to Caroline. Everything felt weird to her, The full moon was supposed to be three weeks from now. What is Davina could do magic? Who know what there in for.

"Should we go back?"

"No we're here" Katherine told her. They most have been talking about the full moon and thinking the whole time.

Katherine and Caroline got out the car.

"Well, Well, Well look who it is. Caroline and?" Marcel said walking in front of them. "Katherine pleasure I'm sure. Come on Caroline let's get drinks" Katherine said pulling Caroline's arm as they walked in.

They sat down at the bar.

"Shots, Vodka" Katherine ordered. Camille nodded. "Isn't that the blonde that you were jealous of?" Katherine asked smirking. "Sometimes I want to smack you" Caroline said. Katherine chuckled.

Camille gave them their bottle and shot glasses. "Here you go. So what are you celebrating?" She asked. "Nothing. My friend over here is having some trouble in her relationship" Katherine answered.

"With Klaus?" Camille asked.

"The one and only. Trust me she needs a break from him" Katherine said. Caroline faked a smile. "Look just because Marcel said you were jealous. I have no feelings what so ever about Klaus, He's not exactly my type" Camille reassured her. Caroline took her shot.

"First Marcel needs to mind his own business, Second I wasn't jealous, and third This is really good vodka" Camille chuckled. "Look I wasn't trying to excuse you of anything I'm just saying. Besides if I did have feelings for Klaus I couldn't even compare to you. You just walked into the bar like a super model" Caroline blushed. "Thank you. My friend Stefan made makes me run"

"You just run nothing else?"

"I really don't care if I'm in shape or not. I'm free"

Camille smiled. "I like you" She said. "I liked you to, More shots!" Katherine nodded.

It became shot after shot after shot. Caroline was surprised she wasn't extremely drunk since she's a light weight. "Having fun" Katherine asked. Caroline giggled and nodded.

Marcel watched from a far. He smirked at them getting drunk.

This was going to be fun.

"Okay for everything you name that annoys you about Klaus or Elijah we take a shot" Katherine said. Caroline nodded. "Klaus has to know everything. It's just because he has this obsession with being alpha male" Caroline said taking her shot.

"Elijah always wants to be the nobel one. Nobel my ass, trust me I love Elijah but that's a joke" Katherine said.

They continued the game for sometime. Caroline took at least twelve shots playing the game. Half of them she was just joking. It was nice to have a care free night.

***Few hours later***

It was around eleven o'clock.

Caroline and Katherine were dancing there asses off with Camille. Caroline giggles and laughed not having a care in the world. Someone guy put his hands on her hips. Caroline pushed him away.

He grabbed her hips even more. "Get off of me!" She demanded.

Katherine suddenly became alert and pushed him away from Caroline. "Hears some advice. Leave before I kill you" She threatened. "Look you two are the ones dressed like whores. I just thought I could treat you like one"

In a fash he fell on the ground with a snapped neck.

Caroline and Katherine looked and saw Klaus and Elijah. Caroline was glad no one noticed that someone just died in the middle of the dance floor. "Whose next?" Klaus asked.

Caroline growled. Klaus grabbed her by her arm and pulled her outside. Elijah looked at Katherine. He reached to grab her arm but Katherine pulled away. "Don't touch me. I'm going"

"Get off me!" Caroline demanded.

"Why? So you can just run off again. Go ahead be my guest" Klaus said angrily. "Look this was all Katherine's idea" Caroline admitted. "Don't put all the blame on me. So what? Klaus she was having fun after you two fighting no body got hurt. Until you killed someone"

"Because that peasant called my girl a whore" Caroline looked at him softly when he said 'My girl'.

"I want to go home. It's cold out here" Caroline said suddenly.

"Hey Klaus, Come here for a second" Marcel said. Klaus looked at Caroline, Katherine, and Elijah. "Take them home" He ordered. Elijah nodded. Klaus went inside with Marcel. "We should get out here anyways it is a full moon and we had a crazy werewolf her already we don't need another one" Katherine said. "Stay here. I need to warn Niklaus. It wasn't supposed to be a full moon tonight" Elijah said. He took off into the bar.

"It's seem like we're in trouble" Katherine smirked. Caroline turned around and looked at her. "Shut up" Katherine chuckled and shrugged.

Suddenly they heard a growl.

"You have got to be kidding me" Katherine groaned. "Katherine" Caroline said alert. "Stay Calm!" Katherine ordered.

Katherine was tackled to the ground by the werewolf. Caroline gasped. It was a dark furred one, much like Tyler. Caroline didn't know what to do. Katherine tried to fight the hardest she could. The wolf bit into Katherine's neck. Katherine screamed.

Caroline took off her heal and threw it at the wolf. The wolf stopped and looked over to Caroline.

"You want a fight, Fight me" The werewolf growled and tackled Caroline. Caroline screamed.

"Someone get this thing off me!" Caroline cried. The werewolf was then thrown off her. Caroline looked up and saw Klaus.

She swallowed. The wolf attacked Klaus and Klaus pushed it on the ground. "You want a fair fight mate. I'll give you one" Caroline, Katherine, and Elijah's eyes widened as the watched Klaus quickly transform into a werewolf.

Once he finished. They saw a beautiful golden fur werewolf. The wolf looked at Caroline and gave a slight nod. Caroline slightly smiled. The wolves started to attack each other. Klaus tackled the wolf to the ground.

The wolves bit and scratch each other. Caroline was pulled up by Elijah. "We need to leave now" He demanded.

"But Klaus-" She said worryingly. "I know my brother, he'll be fine" He finished pushing her into the car. He carefully put Katherine, Who was traumatized, in the car. Elijah held her hand as Katherine feared she was dying.

Caroline comforted her telling her Klaus would heal her.

* * *

Caroline laid in bed, crying on her pillow.

She heard the door open and the lights turned on. She sat up and saw Klaus. "Hi" She said softly. He didn't say anything. She jumped off the bed and hugged him. At first he didn't hug back, but then he gave in and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried" She whispered.

"You shouldn't be remember I'm a Hybrid" He told her. She nodded. Once she pulled away, She looked him in the eyes. "Is Katherine okay?" She asked. Klaus rolled his eyes. "If your asking did I heal her yes I did"

"We need to talk" Caroline nodded.

"What were you thinking going to the bloody french quarter? Knowing Marcel is there, Knowing it as a full moon, and Going to his bar actually." Klaus asked. Caroline looked at the ground. "Answer Me!" He shouted.

"I don't know. I was mad and Katherine convinced me to go"

"Katerina uhh, Caroline-"

"Fine I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went. I'm not going to blame it on Katherine. It was my fault" She said. "Why?" He asked. "I don't know. I've been so emotional. Crying, laughing, happy, sad. After our fight I was confused"

"Confused with what?"

"Confused of what I wanted"

"What do you want Caroline?" She looked at him. "I want to live. I could have died to-night, or three days ago, or even with Tyler or Myself. Klaus, I'm scared" Klaus face softened. He sat down besides her.

She rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Love. I shouldn't have reacted like that" She shook her head. "Promise me something" She asked.

"What?"

"Promise to be what you said. Be my last love, Be the love of my life" She begged. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Always and Forever" He muttered. After a couple minutes of kissing, thing started to get heated.

Klaus pushed Caroline down on the bed. He crawled on top of her. He lightly kissed her neck. She moaned. He lifted his head and kissed her on the lips again. Caroline smiled. "Don't go slow, Go Fast" She ordered. Klaus smirked.

They had a night of passion.

* * *

"Liz I need you to tell me where your daughter is" Silas said.

Liz shook her head. "I don't know where she is" Silas smirked. "You know I believe that but you know something else don't you?" He said. Liz shook her head. "Come on Liz tell me did she call or text?, Did she even write a letter?"

"No She hasn't"

Silas grabbed her by her throat. She gasped for air. "I told you, you better not lie to me or I'd hurt you. I can't kill you not yet at least. I know Caroline called tell me the number"

"No" She said stubbornly. Silas laughed. "Fine then her death will be even more painful. Maybe I'll hurt her before I suck her dry. Do you like thinking of your daughter dead?, Her neck snapped?, or even her heart ripped out from her chest?. Do you know that her heart might be able to keep beating if it wasn't to. That's suck for her. The heart being alive but yet she's dead. Do you like thinking of the Liz?!" He screamed.

A tear fell from Liz's cheek.

"You're scared. Give me her number Liz. I'll make sure you talk to her, You know before she dies an easily. She won't be in pain Liz. Think about her right now Liz. Give me her number and she'll be fine"

Liz handed him her phone.

"It's in there 445-689-3496" She told him. He smirked and put the numbers in his phone.

"Thank you Liz. You go home and forget this ever happened okay" She nodded and walked out the door.

"That was to easy"

* * *

**Okay, Klaus and Caroline did fight but they made up. I don't write smuts if you want one. I am still young and haven't had sex yet so...Anyways, I hope that weight commented Caroline said didn't offend anyone. **

**Next Chapter: Caroline and Klaus have a nice morning, Marcel and Klaus fight, and Silas calls Caroline**

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite.**

**Please No harsh comments.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reviewing, Following, or people who Favorite.**

**Out of the chapters I've written for. This is my favorite chapter I've written.**

**You're Human**

Klaus talked with Sophie on the phone.

"Attack, Tonight. You and Him are already meeting. Play games with him, make him mad, take control" She told him. Klaus looked at Caroline who was pretending to be sleeping. "How are you so sure tonight will be a good day to attack?" He asked. "Davina is gone. You have her, He has no protection. You can hurt him and end this for once"

Klaus smirked.

"By tonight I'll have my kingdom, Marcel will be in misery, and You witches will use magic without any fear" Caroline held her breath. "Yes we will, What do you expect us to do with Davina?"

"Well I would just kill the girl but we both know that's not an option. We have three weeks to get her on our side or I compel her to forget New Orléans and everything that has happen here, and Start a new life"

"With the magic she has, People could die from her"

"People poor, meaningless, humans"

"Your Girlfriend is human"

"Caroline doesn't count. You know she's a vampire turned human. And Sophie if you betray me I will kill you, In the most sickest way like Marcel killed you sister. Do you understand?" He asked.

"I understand. I will be over soon" She snapped before hanging up.

Klaus put his phone away and looked at Caroline again. "You don't have to pretend your asleep anymore" He told her. She turned around and sat up. "You knew I was pretending"

"When Human sleep the heart rate slows down. Yours wasn't" He explained.

"Oh" She said. "You seem nervous Love" She signed. "You're planning on attacking Marcel tonight" She stated. "Yes" He answered simply. "Klaus, Can we just have one drama free day?" She asked frustrated. "I thought you understood" She frowned. "I do but I rather not have to worry about you" He sat besides her. "You never have to worry about me"

"Why not?"

"Because whatever trouble I'm in. I'll be fighting, For you" He answered. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, looked away, and blushed. "I know but I will still be worrying not matter what" He nodded.

He kissed her before rolling her over. He stayed on top of her. "Somehow this reminds me of last night" She purred. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled. "That does remind me of last night, Love" She giggled.

They kissed again.

"How far is this thing going to go tonight?" She asked. Klaus stroked her cheek. "You won't get caught in the crossfire Love" He reassured her. Caroline nodded. "I know but I just want to make sure no one dies tonight, Right?" Klaus knew it wasn't right for him to lie to her but she couldn't know that he was planning to finish this war, once and for all.

"No one will die unless they attack"

"I'm fine with that. I don't want you to think I want to change you don't, I just don't agree with killing" Klaus smiled and stroked her cheeks again. "That's what I love about you, Sweetheart. Full of light and Pure hearted. What did I do to deserve you?" She kissed him. "You deserve me because you deserve happiness. After a thousand years of loneliness and pain, You deserve to be truly happy"

Klaus kissed her powerfully.

She was his everything, his world, his heart, his soul. A year ago he thought love was a weakness and now he's in love. She's changed everything and he loves it. She giggled as he kissed her neck. "Thank you for everything" She said.

Klaus tried to take her shirt off but her phone rang.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" He asked. She was just as confused as he was. "I don't know" He rolled over so she could get her phone. Hesitantly, She pressed answer. "Hello?" She said. "Hello Caroline, It's me Silas" Her eyes widened. Klaus flashed in front of her. She pressed her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. "Silas"

"You know, It's been awhile, A little too long Caroline. I'd sure like to see you again" She scoffed and shook her head.

"Wow! Silas. Here I thought you would've found me within two days tops"

"It's taken a while. I'll find you no worries"

She hung up.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. "We'll figure it out. I'd die before Silas touched you" Caroline hugged him. _That's what I'm worried about- _She said in her head.

* * *

While Klaus was off making plans with Sophie and Elijah. Rebekah and Caroline were at Russo's, Marcel's bar. Klaus was against it but agreed anyways. "I still think this is a bad idea" Rebekah said sitting down next to Caroline at the bar. "I just came here to talk to Camille"

"Camille?!" Caroline said.

Camille walked to them with a smile. "Hey, I see you didn't have a terrible hangover" Caroline laughed. "Yeah I didn't which is weird because I'm a light weight and I drank so many shots last night I could hardly count how much I drank" Camille smirked.

"Your friend Katherine sure knows how to get someone drunk"

"Yeah. So I assuming you had a bad hangover"

"I was puking my guts out last night and this morning. My father was pissed" Camille laughed. "You live with your dad?" Caroline asked. "I will until I get enough money to pay off school and then get my own apartment. What about you?, Where are your parents?" Camille asked.

"Aren't here. I'm living with Klaus. My mom is in our home town and My dad passed away not that long ago" Camille immediately felt terrible. "I'm so sorry" Caroline shook her head. "Don't be, I'm fine. It happens, I at least got to be with him his last day"

"This is depressing. I need booze" Rebekah interrupted.

"It's on its way" Camille said turning around getting someones drink.

Caroline's phone rang. She remembered the number from this morning.

"Rebekah, I'm going to take this outside. It's Klaus. You can check on me in five minutes" Caroline said. "Two minutes" Caroline nodded. She carefully walked out the back door. She answered the phone.

"Silas"

"I was hoping to surprise you" Silas said. She could practically feel him smirking. "What do you want?" She asked. "What I want is for you to tell me where you are" She rolled her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you want your friends and mother to live"

"You wouldn't kill them. You need them for leverage against me. Come on Silas, Stop playing games. It's been months since you've seen me. You would think the most power person on the planet, would have could an eighteen years old girl by now" He growled. "Tell me where you are or I will go to your mother's hom and kill her!" Rebekah walked outside. Caroline looked at her and put her finger to her lips, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't kill my mom. She's the only real leverage you have or you can hurt. All you can really do is read people's minds right. You can't compel, you can be hurt-"

"That's were you're wrong. I can do mind control. I made the whole city of Mystic Falls to look for you. And soon they or I wil figure out where you are and where you've hidden. Besides I have until a full moon to kill you and then the next day, I will break the other side"

"You can't only Bennett's can"

"You really think Bennett's are that special. Sure Qetsyiah built the other side but I am the most powerful witch in the whole, Caroline please understand why I am killing you"

"That's a statement I will never get use to"

"Tell me where you are right now or I will kill every single person you love, One by One. I've been waiting to end Stefan's life for a while. He'll be first" Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but Caroline shook her head.

"You wouldn't because to find Stefan you have to know where I am"

"Well this just makes things more interesting. Caroline this has been a nice chat but I have a bus boy to kill or wait a doppelgänger or a sheriff or a high school boy that can see dead people"

"Please don't" She begged.

Rebekah flashed and grabbed the phone. She turned around and threw it against the wall. Caroline watched the phone crumble in pieces. "Oh my god. What if he kills them now?"

"He won't Caroline. I can't believe you knew it was him and you suggested you come out here to talk"

"If he knew that I was with you, he'd know that I was here. He knows you, Klaus, and Elijah are here. The second he hears your voice he'll put two and two together!" She shouted. "You do know she's right Rebekah" Katherine said walking down the steps.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rebekah called me the second you walked out to take your phone call. Here I thought it was Klaus. Caroline, You need to stop this annoying thing you have" Katherine said. "What annoying thing?"

"You think everyone has to be happy. Life doesn't work that way. Not everyone and everything can be happy. I'm sorry but if he's killing someone be glad it's not you" Caroline looked down.

"I'm sorry" She apologized.

"You can apologize over shots. Come on"

* * *

"Brother you will not do this alone" Elijah said to Klaus. Elijah, Sophie, and Klaus were standing outside of Marcel's play house. He host parties, the is he other side of his bar, pretty much

"You can watch all you want, Big brother. But I will be doing this alone. Besides, We need someone watching over the girls won't we and let's not forget that little witch" Elijah frowned.

"You're taking on every vampire in this city, Surely you will need help"

"No, I want you and Rebekah to stay with Caroline and Katerina, Sure I don't care about you girlfriend's life but Caroline does none to less. I'll be fine. Besides I am Klaus Mikaelson. What are they going to do? Kill me?" He joked. Elijah nodded. "Fine, Sophie will be there as well. She'll be hiding and making sure they don't win" Elijah told him. Sophie nodded.

"Brother, Do I ever lose"

"Well you don't always win" Elijah smirked.

"Go home. The fun is just about to begin" Elijah nodded and walked away. Klaus turned to Sophie "You ready to end this little witch?" He asked. "Yes, If this plan doesn't work out and you need me to step in, When will I know?"

"When I call your name. But Sweetheart until then stay hidden" He ordered. "I heard you promised your girlfriend no one gets hurt" Sophie told him. "I was lying to spare her feelings. She not a fan of killing" He answered coldly.

"I need to know you can do this"

"I can and I will now. Go!"

Klaus walked in. He saw vampires in a circling, two vampires that were fighting. He flashed and snapped both of their necks. Everyone froze. Klaus looked up and saw Marcel on the balcony. "Marcel, We need to talk"

He saw Marcel was angry with him interrupting. Klaus wasn't afraid of Marcel's. He created Marcel. He made Marcel what he is today. Tonight, He was taking it all back. He kingdom, Vampires loyalty, Honor, and He has his queen Caroline. She is a true Queen fit for a king.

"Not now. I'm busy with my guests and you just killed our entertainment"

"I can actually kill them once they wake up if you'd like" He smirked. Marcel glared. He jumped off the balcony and walked in front of Klaus. "What do you want? We haven't ben having problem in a while"

Klaus took a few steps back.

"Have you been missing a witch recently?" Klaus smirk grew as he watched Marcel's eyes widened. "Before I have my men and women attack you, Tell me where she is" Marcel ordered.

Klaus laughed. He turned around and saw all the vampires circle around them. "You really think you can beat me with this! It's sad Marcel. Here I thought I taught you everything I know. I came here to get what's mine! And this Marcel, This is mine! I built this town! I saved you! I taught you everything! Yet you still betray me!" Klaus shouted

Klaus pulled out a daylight ring. "How many of you here are night-walkers?" He asked. He could tell only a few vampires in the room had daylight rings. "Fine, However can reach this ring without dying. Get's it and so much more"

It was quiet for a second, then three vampires attacked. He snapped one of them in half, He snapped the other two's necks. "Wow Marcel you honestly believe, that these sad excuses for vampires can hurt me!" He shouted.

He lifted his arms. "I want to see them try" He smirked.

"Now!" Marcel shouted. Two longs chains were now wrapped around Klaus's arms. He was pulled to the floor. Sophie thought of doing something but he said to stay back unless he called for her. The vampires began to pounce on him.

They pulled him up. He was now on his knees. They punched and kicked him. He stood up and tried to attack but it didn't work. A girl got a knife and cut his face. He screamed. Marcel stood there smirking.

They flung Klaus into a different room. Marcel followed.

"Make him look at me" Marcel ordered. A man picked Klaus's face up and forced him to watch Marcel. "Is this what you thought would happen. Did you really think that you'd win. Klaus, you made me who I am today, You made me stronger, and now it's biting you in the ass." Marcel laughed.

"Imagine what Caroline might think. Her boyfriend. The guy she loves, weak, spineless, a love-sick fool. You know I will tell her about you once she follows orders and I get her in bed" Marcel smirked. The man broke his grip on Klaus and let go.

"Look at him. He can't even fight back" Marcel laughed.

Klaus thought about Caroline. Her beauty, her forgiveness, how much he loved her. Klaus wanted to kill Marcel. He didn't care if he failed or successes. Do not mess with Klaus Mikaelson's girl. Marcel was going to learn that today.

Marcel then heard a growl.

He turned around and saw Klaus looking at him, blood on his face, yellow eyes, veins sticking out, and he wanted blood. He ripped the chains off the wall and started to attack. He snapped necks, drank from them, poising them with werewolf venom, and ripped hearts.

He killed over twenty vampires and now he was ready to kill Marcel. He hasn't lost this much control since he killed the hybrids. This was his true nature, this is what he does. He was going to prove he will and can ruin your life. "Marcel come out and finish this!" He shouted blood dripping down his chin.

He grabbed Marcel's best friends neck. "Your turn to die" He smirked.

"Enough!" Marcel yelled. Klaus dropped his friend.

Marcel and his army bowed down as Klaus came closer.

Klaus walked in front of him. "Haha, This is funny. It's strange to see a king bowing" Marcel looked up at him. "Sophie, You can come out now" He told her. Sophie walked out of the bushes. She walked to them. "You were apart of this?" Marcel asked.

"You killed my sister and wouldn't let me use magic. Yes, I was apart of this" Sophie said bitterly and full of hatred. "First rule about witches, Which I thought I told you this so long ago. Do not mess with their magic" Klaus said chuckling.

"Now, Sophie isn't this pathetic. A king bowing down, like a peasant. Who should I kill now Marcel? Your mate, That pretty girl over there, or should I just go to Camille and kill her in front of your eyes"

"Kill me" Marcel said simply.

Klaus laughed. "I deserve it. I've tried to kill you, I've tried to kill your girl, I've taken everything from you" Marcel looked at him. "Kill me and take your kingdom back" Klaus kneeled down and smirked. "Give me the key to New Orléans and I'll decided if you'll live or die"

Marcel easily gave him the key.

"Why Marcel, Why give me this"

"If me and my army can't kill you or destroy you. Than no one can and you are in control of anything you want" Klaus smirked. "Have fun ruining this place say hello to your kingdom" Marcel told him. Klaus looked down at him with a smirk.

"You may rise. All of you" Klaus ordered. Marcel walked closer to Klaus and looked him in his eyes. Marcel can't deny, at this moment he was afraid of Klaus. How could you not be scared of a man who killed almost an entire group of vampires single-handedly, blood all over his face, stronger and fast?Who isn't afraid of him?

"Oh my god" Klaus heard. Sophie, Marcel, and Klaus turned to see a horrified Caroline, confused Rebekah, and a shocked Katherine.

Caroline looked at Klaus scared. Blood was all over his face and some still dripped down his chin. She could tell it wasn't his blood. She looked at all the dead bodies. Klaus didn't say a word. Rebekah and Katherine pulled Caroline away as she stared at Klaus. Once they were out of sight, Marcel turned back to Klaus.

"Loyalty isn't something you can force, it's not something you can buy, it's not something you assume you'll get. Loyalty is proving that you care and you'll protect them. Have fun ruling your kingdom. But if I were you, I'd take care of my girl"

* * *

Klaus walked into the house.

He walked into the living room and saw Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah, Elijah, and Stefan. Everyone except Caroline looked at him. He nodded over to Elijah letting him know that it worked.

He walked behind Caroline. "Love-" She fastly stood up, turned around and smacked him. Everyone was shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you? You lied!" She yelled. "I did what I had to do"

"Yes killing, torturing, hurting. I forgot this is the Klaus I knew"

"Everyone leave, Now!" They hurled out the room. "Why did they have to leave? You know they are listening anyways" She snapped. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry" He said. "I'm sorry Sweetheart. That's all you have to say. You promised me unless they hurt you. You wouldn't hurt them" She said.

"They did attack me. You missed the part where I was tied up in chains"

"So you kill them, Laugh in their face. You act like their lives didn't matter"

"Because they didn't matter, Who did they have Marcel? Each other?" Caroline glared. "No, No, Maybe they did only have each other. But you know what they were more a family then your own family"

"Today when I was talking to Rebekah about you. I stood up for you. I told her you cared and you weren't all evil. I said you've changed"

"And I have"

"But you continue to ruin it so you can have your 'kingdom' back. Why is New Orléans so important? Why not go somewhere else? Why put you life on the line so you can control everyone?!" She asked.

"Because I will not have some petty boy, that I made control me! Why do you care about their lives?"

"I get it. I heard what you said this morning about how humans mean nothing" She said. Klaus grabbed her arms softly. "I love you, You are all that matters to me" She looked him in the eyes. "I can't be the only life you care about. I would never try to change you but you're going to far now" Caroline said. He nodded. "What do you want to me to do?"

"I just want to sleep. I've had a long day and right now I really don't want to look at you" She told him. He looked away. She got the hint and started to walk away. "Klaus, Even though I want to kill you right now. No matter what I still love you" She reassured him.

She had to. It was against her better judgement but she had to let him know she wasn't going anywhere.

But he still wasn't forgiven.

* * *

Klaus sat on the bench out a bar.

"Was it worth it?" Katherine asked. She sat down next to him. "Was all of this king stuff worth it?" Klaus look at her. "Why are you wondering?" He asked. "Because Caroline has been through so much today and the fact that through everything all she cared about was if you were or weren't going to win tonight. She actually trust you enough, She didn't think you'd hurt anyone"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you don't need some sloppy vampires to be loyal to you. You need to be loyal to yourself because at the end of the day no matter how much you trust Caroline, You trust yourself more"

"And why would you think that?" He asked. Taking advice from Katherine wasn't what he wanted. But she is a villain as well, She could help him. "Because we're the same, Klaus. Why do you think we hate each other so much" He looked at her curiously.

"You and Caroline are the same as well, Because she you better half and your her's. But I understand this situation more than her. We manipulate, We steal, We hurt, We don't care. But there is one thing we have in common the most"

"What's that?" He asked. Everything she was saying was right.

"We're alone and we hate it. Loneliness is something we both know and it's our only fear. You get scared and think Caroline is going to leave you and I still wonder why Elijah forgave me"

"What are you saying"

"I'm saying that don't get caught up in all of this focus on the girl you love. Your Queen. Make her the shining star. Caroline is your humanity. The only thing keeping you sane. I hardly give a damn about you but you aren't locking Elijah in a box and taking Caroline from me. We both know that would be the first thing you'd do if I betrayed you"

"That's why I don't trust you"

"And that's why I don't like you. But I'll put up with you for Elijah and Caroline. Goodnight, Have fun sleeping on the couch" Katherine said before standing up. "Don't forget what I said"

Once she was gone, Klaus ran his fingers through his hair.

Caroline is his redemption.

* * *

**The longest chapter I've written for.**

**Next Chapter: Caroline continues to ignore Klaus, Klaus has people over for dinner, Caroline finds out more about her family bloodline, Klaus finds out about Silas.**

**Review, Follow, or Favorite**

**No harsh comments.**


	17. AN

***This isn't a update***

**I will update either tomorrow or on Saturday but this is Klaroline news.**

**I was wrong the next Klaroline scene is 5x11 in the woods! (first scene together that episode) We finally get the klaroline scene we've been waiting for. I just needed to remind you guys to watch and I will update soon. Bye!**


End file.
